Everyone Makes Mistakes Part 3: Those Who Came Before
by Scraps the Fool
Summary: The Crystal Gems have protected the universe for many years. However, what happened to the other gems? Who created them? In addition, what caused their near extinction? Truths will be revealed about past lives and the History of the Crystal Tribunal will be revealed.
1. The Kings

Original Idea by: Scraps

Collaboration work with: DeityDeviantWarrior

Characters Created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 1: Kings of Three

[*]

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, prison sector, seven months later**

[*]

The hallways of the sector were quiet as they always were, with the occasional sound of strange aliens and the Agates that hovered past the cells. In one particular cell, a single cell identified as Cell # 102, there were two figures sitting inside, wearing blue jumpsuits and silver bracelets on their arms. The one sitting in the corner was known as Connie Maheswaran, who was once a bright young student with a family and a fun loving boyfriend, now a Crystal Gem, stranded within a confined metal box alongside the one who ruined her life. The aforementioned figure that was meditating in the center of the cell was a Gemian known as Master Diamond, who at one point tried to claim the Universe for his own, or so he thought. As Diamond turned to look at Connie, the Gem glared back at him, reminded of the fact that this Gem tore away her family, her friends, her home and her future with a clench of his fist and a glare in his eye. Diamond then turned back and saw his reflection in the mirror before him, the mirror was cracked, showing several Diamonds in the broken shards. The Old Kind then sighed as he looked at his hands, finally breaking the silence between the two with two simple words.

"I'm sorry." Diamond muttered as he clenched his fists.

"What?" Connie asked in confusion as she looked up to the Gemian before her.

"It is my fault that you are here, that you have been sent through all of this. If I hadn't..." Diamond was about to continue, but he felt his voice fade away, unable to talk about what he had done. It..it doesn't matter. I'll get us both out of here. I promised you that."

"Had what?" Connie asked as she sat up, her attention was aroused by what Diamond had said.

"I'm Sorry?" Diamond asked as he turned to her.

"You had what?" The Young Gem asked again as she sat up and stood in front of Diamond, sitting down before him. "What did you do?"

"I told you Connie, it does not matter right now." Diamond said as he looked away from the Gem before her, only to feel a pair of hand grab his head and direct them into the glaring eyes of his cellmate.

"Yes it does matter! Right now it matters!" Connie said with a raised tone as he clenched Diamond's head. "Because right now I'm sitting in a small box with the one being the the Universe that took everything away from me, and to top it all off, he is trying to save me. Do you think it would be fair to tell me how you fucked everything up?"

"Y-es...but-" Diamond tried to replie, but he couldn't. The shame was too much. He then saw the look in Connie's eyes as they became soft and passive. He then felt the Gem remove her hands from his head and clutch her arms as she looked to the floor."

"Diamond...I know that Rose trusted you...and loved you...no matter what you did but...I need to know *what* you did." Connie pleaded as she sighed. "After everything that has happened to me...to Steven and the Gems...to Earth, could you at least give me the kindness of knowing why?"

Diamond sighed as he rubbed his brow. He knew that this story would probably lead to his demise by the Gem, or make her hate him more, but she was right, she deserved to know how this all started.

"Are...are you sure?" Diamond said as he sat up and looked towards the Gem before him. "It is a very long story."

"As far as I'm concerned, we have all the time in the Universe" Connie replied as she sat up against the wall and pulled out a bone from her pocket and began to sharpen it with a stray rock.

"As you wish..." Diamond sighed as he began to tell the story of the Gemians and their downfall.

 **The Beginning, time unknown**

{*}

In the beginning, thither was only darkness, pure unending darkness. One could not see their left from the right as there was not a single shred of light. All of the beings within this existence, both Gods and mortals, men and beast, were cloaked in the darkness and served it without question or objection, for they were under the control of the darkness.

All of this was a result of the Gemia known as Obsidian, the Leviathan of Order. Every day, the Serpent sat upon a throne of salt and ash, gazing upon his perfect universe with a molten red eye that was filled with satisfaction and content before he fell asleep.

"Mine reach is eternal and mine rule is infinite." Obsidian said to himself with glee. "Nay being upon this existence will take what is mine. f'r with me, all is calm and quiet, as it shouldst be."

His rule lasted for eons upon eons, for no creature in the universe, either god, mortal, or anything in between, could ever challenge the Gemia. That was…until one fateful day.

As he awoke from a peaceful slumber, the Leviathan noticed the smallest light in the farthest reach of his universe. The light was as small as the smallest grain of sand and no brighter than candlelight, but the sight angered the Gemia.

"Who dares disturb mine rule?" Obsidian hissed as he rose up from his throne. "Who in the name of the elders endue chaos into this universe?"

Obsidian hated the light and wanted to destroy it. So he traveled towards the light, determined to return everything to normal, as they should be.

The journey took several eons, but eventually Obsidian reached the light. As he approached the light however, it began to grow larger and brighter. Soon, the light was a bright as the whitest sun and was a large as Obsidian himself, forming into a perfect being, a Gemia, composed from both sides of conception and chaos. This Gemia the smiled brightly as she approached her visitor.

"Hello brother, I am known as Diaspore, I am a Gemia much like thou. I wilt ask thou to cease this unending darkness and allow mine light to flourish f'r the creatures of thy universe. If thou wast to look behind me, I hast already begin to plant seeds of light in thy kingdom. Thus, both light and shadow may reside in balance. Tf thou refuse however, then f'r the ranker good of the universe, I will be forc'd to overthrow thou."

Obsidian was furious, it was one thing to spoil his darkness, but to be ordered around by a little Gemia, that was unacceptable. In that instant, the Leviathan raised his hand and summoned a sickle, a blade of silver with a hilt of white, and lunged at Diaspore.

"Thou dare endue light to mine lair. . . Thou wilt die!"

In the time that followed, there was an incredible battle between the two Gemia, a war of light and darkness, chaos and order. This fight lasted for eons upon eons, the fallout resulting in the creation of countless galaxies and worlds. But alas, neither side could find a victor. That was…until one day.

Eventually, the stalemate began to fall into the favor of Diaspore, for light always destroyed darkness. As Obsidian struck Diaspore with his sickle, the Gemia struck back, and with a powerful spell was able to defeat her brother and seal him away inside a void of existence. However, this battle was not without price, for Diaspore was fatally wounded by Obsidian's attack, and knew her own end was near.

"I cannot allow this universe to continue without one to protect and guide it. Yet mine life hath been cut short by mine brother. I wot what I wilt doth."

In the next three years, Diaspore slowly began to extract portions of her essence and transfer them into exemplars known as Gemians. The process was long and excruciating, but in the end, she was able to create three exemplars of her being.

In the first year, Diaspore extracted all of her strength and power, forming it into her first born. He was known as Diamond, The Old King, and he was the exemplar of fear.

In the second year, Diaspore extracted all of her wisdom and knowledge, forming it into her second born. They were known as Topaz, The Taskmaster, and they were the exemplar of inspiration.

In the final year of her life, Diaspore extracted all of her emotion and compassion, and formed it into her last born. She was known as Rose Quartz, The Lion, and she was the exemplar of motivation.

As the three children looked to their Crystal Mother, they watched as the last fragments of her life faded before them. The three exemplars wept for their mother as her physical form began to disappear before them, begging her to stay.

"Doth not weep f'r me mine precious children, f'r I will always be part of thou and be by thy side until the end. I only ask f'r thou to tend to this Universe and keep the ranker good in mind. Care f'r this universe, and all within as thou would f'r each other. F'r with mine death, I give upon them a free life. See to it that mine gift is well spent. _Reliquum silentium est._ "

With that, the Crystal Mother's body formed into a bright light and burst into trillions upon trillions of lights, scattering across the vast Universe. Leaving only the three Gemians behind.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Topaz asked their siblings. "

"We do what Gemia had tasked us with." Diamond replied as he looked to the stars above. "We do what she made us for, to finish what she started."

With that, Diamond summoned a portal and pointed to it.

"Now come along my siblings, we have a Universe to maintain."

Rose and Topaz looked to each other as they entered the portal. As Diamond looked back to the stars, he sighed as he entered the portal. As it closed behind them, the first chapter of their story had just begin, and with it, the first chapter of many stories to come.

{*}

 **Unknown planet, several billion years later**

{*}

Sand, all there was sand and more sand as far as the eye could see. If the scorching sunlight wasn't helpful, then the harsh winds and sandstorms did not add any comfort. However, despite the obvious message that wandering in this sandy hell was a fool's errand, three beings were already traveling through the dunes on foot, each wearing a crystal-like armor. The figure at the front of the line was wearing a golden crystal armor. They had blond hair in a ponytail, olive-colored skin, black eyes, and a gold colored Gem on their left shoulder. This was Topaz, The Taskmaster.

The figure in the center was the tallest of the trio and was wearing a silver metallic crystal armor. He had long grey hair and a long beard, white skin, silver eyes, and a silver colored Gem on his right shoulder. This was Diamond, The Old King.

Finally, the figure that was trailing behind the other two was wearing a pink colored crystal armor and had short curly pink hair, light pink skin, dark pink eyes, and a pink colored Gem on her stomach. This was Rose Quartz, The Lion.

As the three continued to march through the sandy dunes of the planet, Rose began to trail behind, gasping in exhaustion as she fell face first into the sand beneath her, letting out a large groan as she laid in the sandy ground. Diamond and Topaz looked back and saw this, the former of the two approached Rose and picked her off the ground. As he planted the Pink Gemian onto her feet, Rose looked to Diamond and spat out a mouthful of sand.

"Rose, what in the name of Gemia are you doing?" Diamond asked his sister with an exhausted tone. "You are wasting time

"I'm tired Dimey." Rose groaned as she leaned on Diamond. "You said that we would get there by now."

"I never said that." Diamond said sternly. "Besides, a true Gemian would not complain about something so pointless."

"The point is I don't want to walk anymore." Rose whined as she raised her arms to Diamond. "Can you carry me?"

"No…" Diamond replied coldly as he began to walk towards Topaz.

"Please Dimey?" Rose whined.

"No." Diamond replied again.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pl-e-e-e-e-ze!" Rose cried.

"Ask me again, and you will regret it!" Diamond yelled as he turned to Rose. "I am not carrying you and that's final!"

{*}

Diamond grumbled as he felt the weight of Rose upon his back. Topaz looked back to the two and could not help but stifle a laugh.

"Keep yourself silent Topaz." Diamond growled to his sibling. "Unless it regards the shame Rose brings upon us for her laziness."

"Well…you… shame us for being such a…a… _aut obrimopatrês asinam!_ " Rose shouted at Diamond, causing the Gemian to drop his sister into the sandy ground.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rose said as she rubbed her head.

"Where did you learn such language?" Diamond said with a stern tone. "A true Gemian refrains from using such words."

"But Topaz told me that you always say things like that when you get angry." Rose said defensively. "Does that mean that you're not a "true Gemian"?"

Diamond's face turned red as Rose blew a raspberry at her brother, which resulted in the Gemian to begin chasing sister around the dune, all the while shouting a variety of Gemian obscenities. As Topaz watched Rose trip Diamond into the sand, they placed their hand over their eyes. Remembering that despite being the middle child of the three, they were obviously the most mature of them.

" _Gemia ... da mihi fortitudinem._ " Topaz said to themselves. "Please let us reach our location soon."

{*}

 **Unknown planet, Nephrolith's Cave, several hours later**

{*}

It took hours, but eventually the three Gemians reached a giant cave sticking out from the sand. As they approached it, they could hear a rumbling from inside, it sounded like an earthquake and it vibrated the ground like one, but the putrid fumes that emerged from the cave and gusts of stagnant air that shot from the cave indicated that it was more on the line of…snoring.

"It's in here." Topaz explained as they placed a hand on their left temple, summoning a V-shaped visor over their face. "He has it in captivity I believe."

Diamond Nodded and summoned his helmet. "So what's the plan for attack?"

Topaz knelt onto the ground and began to draw a picture of the cave, they then picked up three rocks and placed them in front of the cave, followed by a larger rock between the cave and the smaller rocks.

"Well, given that we cannot reason with him, I suppose we could first lure him into the open, then Rose could distract him while I attack from behind. Meanwhile, you go onto the cave and acquire the Gem."

"Clever sibling…" Diamond said as he stroked his beard. "But how will we acquire his attention so easily? If I recall, this abomination is quite a glutton and will easily ignore us unless we enrage it."

"Well, I suppose one of us could return to the temple and bring back some food." Topaz suggested. "Or we could use another Gem as bait. What do you think Rose...Rose?"

Topaz and Diamond looked around and saw Rose before the cave. They then noticed that she had her shield and sword in her hands. She then smiled widely as she clanged them together. As she did, there was a loud grumbling from inside the Cave.

" _Deposiut_!" Topaz sputtered as they and Diamond looked to Rose with an expression of shock.

"COME ON OUT _QUIS PODEX!_ " Rose yelled at the top of her lungs as she wildly clanged her weapons together like pots and pans. "We're the Gemains, and we're here to kill you!"

Diamond and Topaz rushed over to Rose and clasped her mouth with their hands, the two of them shushed her as they dragged her around to the side of the cave.

"You _morionem!_ How can you be so simple?" Diamond hissed softly. "A true Gemian uses tactics instead of brute strength."

"So says the "Exemplar of Strength!"" Rose rebutted quietly. "I didn't see any tactics back on that water planet a few centuries back."

"That doesn't matter!" Diamond growled. "When I say don't draw attention that means that you will NOT DRAW ATTENTION!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Rose objected as she shoved Diamond. "You may be called King, but you are not my master."

"Perhaps I should be." Diamond said as he glared into the rebellious Gemian before him. "You could use some discipline in your life."

"If you say so "Master Diamond!"" Rose replied with a mocking bow. "Like that'll stick."

"Be quiet back there!" Topaz commanded under their breath.

Suddenly the three could feel the ground begin to thud loudly, as they heard the sound of thundering footsteps echo from the Cave. The three Gems then watched in shock as a giant emerged from the mouth of the cave. The titan had dark-grey skin and a single eye on his head. He also had a light yellow stone over his crotch. As he let out a bellowing yawn and stretched his limbs. He looked around his surrounding and grumbled some more.

"What is that thing?" Rose said with awe.

"Nephrolith…" Diamond replied as he summoned his mace.

"OKAY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Nephrolith groaned loudly. "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH INTERRUPTING MY NAP, THEN YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL GRIND YOU INTO PASTE!"

As the Gems peeked from the side of the cave as the giant cyclops stomped around, looking for the creature who disturbed him.

"Fantastic strategy Rose." Diamond said sarcastically. "Now what is the next step of your "master plan"?"

Diamond and Topaz then noticed the pink Gemian rushing towards Nephrolith with sword and shield in hand.

"Hey!" Rose shouted to the titan "Over here!"

Diamond and Topaz watched this spectacle with a combined look of shock and exhaustion.

"Rose _aut decipietur_!" Topaz shouted as they chased after Rose. "You will become the death of me."

"Get in line." Diamond added as he followed his sibling.

Nephrolith heard small screaming and turned around to see a tiny pink speck before his feet, followed by a yellow and grey speck. He then crouched down to get a closer look and noticed who the specks were.

"WELL I'LL BE! IF IT ISN'T YOU GEM PEOPLE." Nephrolith said with a bellowing laugh. "IF I KNEW YOU'RE COMING, I WOULD'VE TIDIED UP MY HOME A BIT."

"Nephrolith, you have something that belongs to us!" Topaz shouted at the titanic beast before them. "Surrender the Gem and you will live a long life."

"You know he's not going to listen, right?." Diamond whispered to Topaz. "His kind thrive on the despair of their victims. The only way this will end well is with his fat carcass buried in the sand."

"I know that." Topaz whispered back. "But for once I would like to come to a planet and leave without causing bloodshed. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I agree with Dimey!" Rose added as she brandished her sword. "It's chop-chop time!"

"Rose wait-!" Topaz shouted to Rose, but it was no use for the Lion lunged at the titan, only for him to effortlessly trap her in his hand, and then drop her into his mouth. Diamond sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand. As he looked to Topaz, the Taskmaster pointed to the approaching Nephrolith.

"Seriously?" Diamond asked. "I think she's done for if you ask me."

"Diamond…" Topaz said with a raised eyebrow. "She is our sister."

"And…she was just eaten." Diamond added. "If anything she deserved it."

"Diamond." Topaz chided. "Come on…"

"Alright." Diamond said as he began to walk away. "I'll just get the Gem while you-"

"Diamond!" Topaz shouted at their brother.

"Alright fine!" Diamond shouted back as he summoned his mace and rushed towards Nephrolith. As he began to reach for him, the Old King. Placed a hand towards the ground.

" _Chalcos, protegendum nos!_ "

As soon as he did, a giant snake emerged from the ground, it was silver in color and had two sets of eyes and three sets of fangs. Chalcos quickly wrapped around Nephrolith, holding him in place as Diamond stood on Chalcos's head.

"I am supposed to be The Old King, not The Old Caretaker…" Diamond muttered to himself. "…but who is it to clean up Rose's messes? Not Topaz of course."

Chalcos then bit into Nephrolith's shoulder, causing the giant to wail in pain and allow Diamond to jump into Nephrolith's mouth.

As Topaz walked towards the cave, they turned at the sound of Nephrolith's groans of pain. They then sighed in disappointment.

"One day without violence, that's all I ask for." Topaz sighed as they entered the cave. "It would be a nice change of pace."

Nephrolith roared loudly as he felt his stomach burn with pain. Suddenly, he felt the wall of his gut begin to hurt. He tried to move, but Chalcos was too strong for the giant as he roared in pain. Finally, he watched as the center of his belly began to bulge outward with a white light. Nephrolith howled in pain as Diamond shot out of the cyclops's' gut. Holding Rose in his hands as he landed onto the sandy ground beneath him, with a trail of guts and blood splattering behind him.

"OHHHHH! YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Nephrolith howled at Diamond. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! YOU'LL SEE! I'LL END YOU!"

"May you're next life be a more generous one monster." Diamond said as he turned to Nephrolith and extended his hand towards him in a clenched fashion.

"Chalcos…" Diamond said to his serpent with a warm tone. "… _prandiu_ m."

Chalcos made a low growl as he wrapped tightly around Nephrolith, pulling he titan into the sand beneath the two. As the white snake tightened his grip, he began to slowly crush his prey's limbs and body. Nephrolith began to make a high pitched yapping as he reached upward, looking to Diamond and letting out a low pitched groan before the pressure popped his eye out of his skull and crushed his head like a tin can. Eventually the titan was swallowed into the sand beneath, leaving a large bloody patch in his wake. Diamond sighed as he sat next to Rose, who awoke and looked around before she looked to Diamond.

"Was I eaten again?" Rose said as she sat up and wiped chunks of Nephrolith off her armor.

"Yes, and it was because you became overzealous and cocky." Diamond replied in an annoyed tone. "Leaving me to rescue you and send another creature to the gullet of Chalcos…again."

"Hey! I could've escaped!" Rose objected as she lightly bopped Diamond on the arm. "If you only gave me a chance."

"We have…" Diamond explained as he stood up and helped Rose up. "But each time was the same: We came to a planet, you went in swords drawn, and you were either eaten, captured, or imprisoned. Then it was up for me or Topaz to rescue you. A true Gemian can at least go five minutes without the need to be rescued."

"Well…one day, I'll be the one who'll save you." Rose said triumphantly to Diamond, stars flashing in her eyes. "You'll see, someday I'll be you're hero."

"I know you will." Diamond scoffed with a smile as he ruffled Rose's hair. The two Gemians then walked over to Nephrolith's cave to see Topaz standing before it.

"Is there a Gem?" Diamond asked his sibling as he approached them.

"Yes…" Topaz replied with a sigh. "…but it's obviously too stubborn. It refuses to leave."

"And I supposed the plan is to leave *her* here?" Diamond said with an irritated tone as he pointed to the ground. "Did you even try to talk to *her*?"

Topaz scowled as they crossed their arms in response. "If *it* refuses to cooperate, that is not my problem. We can either leave it to die, or take its Gem. It's your call."

"Let me talk to *her*." Diamond said to Topaz as he stood in front of the taskmaster. "You have a habit of forgetting that Gems like her are like us. They may have no sense of purpose, but they are living beings."

Diamond shoved Topaz aside as he walked into the cave, stopping halfway and looking back to Topaz and Rose.

"By the way, did she give you a name?" Diamond shouted to his sibling.

"Its Gem is Ruby!" Topaz shouted back. "So that should be its title."

Diamond grumbled as he entered the cave. One of the things he found annoying about Topaz was their disregard for Gem life, viewing Gems as simple assets and tools for the Gemians instead of the living beings they are. As he ventured deeper into the cave, he felt something hit him on the head. As he looked up, a small stone struck him in the eye.

"OW! _Ad pedicabo?_ " Diamond shouted as he covered his eye with his hand. He looked around and saw a small figure on a large rock before him. As he approached it, he saw another stone fly from the rock towards him. This time though, he caught the stone and tossed it back, hitting the figure on the head and causing her to fall off the rock. As she landed on the ground, Diamond approached her as she looked to him. She was tiny in size and had red skin and black square shaped hair. As she looked up and saw Diamond, She froze like a deer in headlights. Diamond bent down to her.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?" Diamond said to the small Gem as he extended his hand to her. "I hope I didn't hurt your Gem."

"Stay away from me!" Ruby shouted as she swatted Diamond's hand away, the Old King backed away with his hands raised as Ruby tried to crawl away from him, but she found herself trapped by the rock and the Grey haired man behind her. As she turned to him, she braced herself against the wall and started to hyperventilate. "I…I will….Ki…Kill…"

"Easy now _parvulum_ , easy. Just relax." Diamond said as he slowly summoned his mace and placed it on the ground. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Diamond, and I just want to talk to you."

"I…don't wanna…" Ruby shouted between breaths as she grabbed her head and curled up on the floor, rocking herself back and forth. "I'm… I can't find them…I…have…to…"

"Are you referring to your sisters?" Diamond asked the little Gem, who immediately glared at the Old King and stormed up towards him.

"Where are they? Did you hurt them?" Ruby shouted at Diamond while aiming her fists towards him. "What have you done to them?"

"Easy there! They're alright." Diamond raised his hands up in defense. "In fact, it was thanks to them that my siblings and I were able to find you in the first place."

"Where are my comrads?" Ruby asked the Gemian before her as she approached him. "I have to go back!"

"I will take you back to our temple." Diamond explained with a smile as he extended his hand again to her. "If you come with me, then you will find them there. I promise."

Ruby looked to Diamond and then to his hand, as she began to reach for it, she quickly retracted her hand and backed away.

"How do I know this isn't a trick, like what that giant did?" Ruby asked hesitantly. "How do I know you're not just lying to me?"

Diamond smiled as he stood straight, taking his hands and placing them together before him. He then reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small red band and showed it to Ruby

"That's mine!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran up to Diamond and snatched the band, looking at it with tearful eyes. "You found them! You really found them!"

"Of course we did." Diamond replied with a smile as he patted the red Gem on the head. "I can see now that you three deserve to be together. Now come along little Ruby, we have a long way to go."

"Go?" Ruby asked as she clung to Diamond's hand. "Where are we going?"

Diamond looked to the little Gem and smiled.

"Why…home of course."

{*}

 **Gemian Temple, several hours later**

{*}

Diamond arrived at the temple before Rose and Topaz did, carrying the little Gem known as Ruby on his shoulders.

"Sorry about attacking you earlier." Ruby said with a small blush. "I was just…you know…"

"Don't worry about it little one." Diamond said with a smile. "I was inside the stomach of a giant moments before I found you, a small rock to the head is nothing compared to that."

"Ruby!" a pair of voices shouted before them as there stood two gems that looked exactly like Ruby, save for their Gems in different locations.

"Sisters!" Ruby shouted as she jumped off Diamond's shoulders and embraced her long lost companions. "I never thought I'd see you again!

"It's okay now Ruby! We'll never leave your side ever again!" One of the Ruby's said as she then looked to Diamond. "Thank you Diamond! Thank you so much!"

"There's no need to thank me." Diamond said with a smile. "Now I'm sure you two have some…er…"catching up" to do. I'll let you be. _Providendum est!_ "

As Diamond watched the three Gems walked away, talking and laughing, he felt a warmth in his heart. This feeling quickly passed as Topaz appeared next to him, followed by Rose.

"We travelled thousands of miles to rescue a simple rock." Topaz scoffed towards their brother. "We could have simply replaced it but no, you had to drag us all the way to a distant planet, and nearly get us killed by a giant, just for a simple rock."

Diamond looked to Topaz with a look of disgust. He then grabbed them and Rose and the three teleported to the top of the Temple.

"We did so because the Gems needed our help. Which I recall is part of our duties as Gemians!" Diamond explained to his sibling, who crossed their arms in disapproval. "However, You could've stayed at the temple. You could have let Rose and I handle this."

"No I couldn't, and do you want to know why?" Topaz objected as they pointed their finger at Diamond. "Because if I did, then *you* would have called me selfish and cruel. Just because I don't obsess over rocks like you do does not mean I don't care about my job. I just know my priorities."

"Topaz…?" Rose said as she looked to her sibling with concern.

"These are not just "rocks" _germanororum_. Diamond explained. "They are living beings, who have feelings and thoughts of their own. Just as you, Rose and I do. We cannot just cast them aside like trash when they are not needed, we need to understand what they feel and what they think."

"It doesn't matter what they "think" or "feel"." Topaz stated coldly. "They were made here to serve *us*, to do what *we* tell them to do. They are made to provide Vitae, protect and build our provinces, or shatter themselves for *us*, and nothing more. Even if we lose one Gem, we can always get another to replace it, there are billions upon trillions of Gems in the Universe, losing one won't make a single difference in the Universe."

"If we devalue these Gem's, then we failed Gemia!" Diamond shouted at Topaz. "If we devalue these Gems, then what is the point in what we are doing? Hell, why don't we devalue the entirety of live in the Universe while we're at it? Or Gemia herself? In fact, how about you devalue me and Rose while you're at it?"

"Diamond…?" Rose said to Diamond.

"Gemia told us to protect the Universe, not those within it!" Topaz shouted back at Diamond. "Who cares if one Gem gets destroyed?"

"I do!" Diamond said as he stood up in Topaz's face "As should you!"

"Aw, that must be so hard for you to understand, dear Brother, to not have everyone giving two _cacat olims_ about your little rock collection." Topaz said mockingly to their brother. "But you know what, I'll make a deal with you."

Topaz bent down and picked up a rock from the ground, they then placed it in Diamond's hands.

"Get that rock to bleed for me, and maybe, just maybe, I'll care just…a little…bit…more."

The next thing Topaz knew, Diamond smacked his sibling in the face with the rock. The Taskmaster fell to the ground as Diamond stood above them. Topaz then sat up and wiped their bloody nose as they looked at the angry Diamond, who was holding a rock stained with gold blood in his hand.

"Is this enough for you?" Diamond said with an angry smile. "Or do I need more?"

Topaz shouted as they lunged forward and tackled Diamond to the ground, sitting on top of him and started to punch the Old King in the face.

"Topaz!" Rose tried to pull Topaz off her brother, but Topaz pushed her away. "Leave him alone."

"Stay out of this you little _ferreo canis!_ " Topaz hissed at Rose, jumping off Diamond and standing before their little sister. "You have the nerve to speak to us as an equal? All you can do is grow plants and whine. What worth are you to us?"

"I…I'm you're sister…" Rose replied to Topaz as she looked to the ground. "I am a Gemian."

"Really?" Topaz said as they knelt down to her and lifted her head to their eye level. "Because all you have done so far is proven to be nothing more that *dead weight*."

Topaz then felt the back of their armor pull back and feel Diamond toss Topaz away from Rose and fall onto the ground as Diamond approached them.

"You are dead wrong!" Diamond objected to Topaz. "Rose is the youngest of us, and she is still learning. Of course, I would know that more that you would. All you care about is staying in your tower doing Gemia knows what. If anyone is dead weight, it's you!"

"How dare you!" Topaz shouted as they grabbed Diamond by the collar of his armor. "You have the nerve to speak to me like that? We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. I even played along with your rescue mission until Rose screwed it up. TWICE!"

Rose winced at Topaz's yelling, she felt tears in her eyes as she clasped her head. She hated it when her siblings fought, especially when it involved her.

"Stop it…. Stop it…. Stop it…. Stop it…. Stop it…. Stop it…."

"She will learn from her mistakes." Diamond defended. "I have been making sure of that."

"But unlike you, Brother, I do not make mistakes…" Topaz rebutted with a smug grin. "…I erase them!"

"STOP IT!" Rose screamed at the two siblings before she vanished. Leaving the two behind in shock at what had happened.

Diamond then looked to Topaz and dropped them, walking away.

"Where are you going Diamond?" Topaz asked as they stood up and brushed themselves off. "We're not finished here."

"I don't care." Diamond replied as he looked at Topaz with a disappointed glare. "You're not even worth it anymore."

Topaz felt a pang in their stomach as they watched Diamond vanish before them, leaving the Gemian all alone on the roof of the temple. As the words of their argument with their siblings echoed in their mind. Topaz felt their heart sink and tears flow from their eyes. Topaz began to choke up as they sat on the ground and sunk into their knees and wept.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Gemia…where did you go...what…what are we supposed to do?"

{*}

 **Rose's Hill, several hours later**

{*}

Diamond teleported on the hill to see a large tree on top of a hill, he remembered the tree as the one Rose made so many centuries ago. As he marched up the hill, he saw a small pink Gemian crouched under the tree. Her armor was gone and she was wearing a white dress. Diamond sighed and his armor was replaced with a blue suit and tan pants. As he approached Rose, she looked at him with bloodshot eyes and then curled up.

"May I sit here with you?" Diamond asked Rose.

Rose nodded, and Diamond sat down next to Rose.

"I…I'm sorry for…that." Diamond said to Rose as he gazed at the sky before him. "I'm sure they didn't mean any of that, but I'll make sure."

"Diamond…" Rose asked her Brother as she looked up at him, tears and snot ran down her face. "Am I…am I a mistake?"

"Oh no Rose! Of course not." Diamond replied with shock as he summoned a cloth and began to wipe Rose's face. "I know I'm hard on you sometimes, but I am because I know you are a Gemian. It's just for you, it just takes you longer. But you'll get there, I know you will."

"But what about what you said, about our purpose…." As Rose was about to continue, she noticed that Diamond was looking downward, as if he was deep in though.

"Rose, I'm going to tell you something I never told anyone, not even Topaz." Diamond said to Rose. "I'm supposed to embody the strength and power of Gemia and be the exemplar of fear…"

Diamond stopped and paused, his mouth was agape and his eyes widened before he looked to Rose. She then saw tears forming in his eyes.

"…but not one day has gone by that I haven't been terrified by the thought that I won't be strong enough to protect this Universe, or those within it. I just…I'm scared that what we are doing is not enough, or it isn't want Gemia wanted…I…just want to see her again, to know what my purpose is!"

"Diamond…" Rose said as she saw Diamond's hands clench up, she could feel the fear flowing through her brother. He was the strongest and the most feared of the three Gemians, but not once since her birth did she ever see Diamond like this."

"I….fear that I'll fail you, and Topaz, and Ruby and Sapphire, and everyone else. I fear that I'll screw up and…I'll ruin everything…I'll make a mistake so huge, that I won't be able to fix it. I fear that…I'll do something so terrible that…."

Diamond gritted his teeth and growled as he smashed the ground with his fist. He then covered his face with his hands and began to weep.

"I'm so scared Rose…so scared…."

"Oh Diamond…" Rose exclaimed as she sat up and cradled the Old King in her arms. "You could never do anything to make me hate you."

Diamond looked to Rose with eyes flowing with tears. She smiled as she wiped tears from his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Listen to me Dimey: I will always forgive you, no matter what." Rose explained as she looked into the Old King's eyes. "I promise you here and now, you will never be alone, for I'll be here for you. You are my brother, and I'll protect you from anything, just as you have for me."

Diamond smiled as he and Rose noticed another Gemian hesitantly approach the others. It was Topaz, wearing a golden suit and holding the blood stained rock in their hands.

"So…does this still count as a bleeding rock?" Topaz said with a half-smile.

"Of course you _fatuus._ " Diamond replied as he gestured his hand to bring Topaz to him. "Now come sit by us."

Topaz nodded as they sat next to Diamond, who placed his arms around his siblings. The three Gemians sat beneath the tree for what felt like hours before Topaz broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for my behavior." Topaz said hesitantly as they looked away from the others. "You are right, I don't deserve to be a Gemian for being so cruel. I understand if you agree."

"Of course!" Diamond said with a laugh. "But we're siblings, and I'm sure that we'll have more fights like that in the future. As long as we still have the same ideals in mind, I think we'll be fine."

Suddenly, Rose beamed as she sat up and stood before her siblings.

"That's it Dimey!" Rose exclaimed with starry eyes.

"What?" Diamond asked in confusion. "What's it?"

"We'll make a society!" she explained. "We can recruit Gems and train them in our ideals. Then we can have them go around and protect the Universe like what we do."

Topaz and Diamond looked at each other in surprise at what Rose said and they both nodded in agreement, the two Gemians then stood up and looked to Rose with excitement.

"Capital!" Diamond exclaimed to Rose. "But…which one of us would lead it?"

"Why not the three of us?" Topaz chimed in. "We could make it into a tribunal."

"Perfect!" Rose said as she took Diamond and Topaz's hands and placed them in the center with her own, all three Gemians now had the gold rock in their hands. "Starting now, we will create our new society and lead it as equals."

"This means that you'll have to improve your abilities to be equal as us, this also means that like us, you'll need to take your title as Gemian more seriously." Topaz explained to Rose with a smile. "Are you sure you'll be up for this?"

"Of course!" Rose replied with a smile. "I could use the experience, besides, someone has to keep you and Dimey from killing each other."

Rose winked at Diamond as he sighed in embarrassment.

"So what do we call out new society?" Diamond asked. "How about "The Knights of Gemia?"

"No, it's too simple." Topaz objected. "But how about the Crystal Hunters?"

"Nah that seems more like we hunt Gems." Rose interjected. "Oh I know! The Gem Squad!"

Topaz and Diamond looked at each other before they burst into laughter. Causing Rose to blush in embarrassment.

"Hey! It sounded better in my head!" Rose said defensively. "Don't judge me!"

"Let's just call ourselves "The Crystal Tribunal" for now and see where that takes us, alright?" Topaz suggested.

Rose and Diamond nodded in agreement and they all clenched their hands around the stone and broke it into three shards. Each of them clenched their piece of stone in their hands and from it there was a small gem. As they held their Gems in their hand. Topaz began to speak.

"Kings of three, that are we, but who is the one who will be: One with the power of gods, one who will bring wrath upon our foes."

"Let the role be brought upon me, DI, The Old King." Diamond proclaimed. "I will protect the innocent with my life and destroy the wicked. Allow me to raise our blade."

"Kings of three, that are we, but who is the one who will be: One who speak for the mind of the ancients, an archive of wisdom, an keeper of thoughts and secrets passed throughout the eons."

"I will take that role, TO, The Taskmaster." Topaz proclaimed. "I will carry of our thoughts and dreams. Allow me to raise our scroll."

"Kings of three, that are we, but who is the one who will be: One to help our brothers and sister, to laugh and weep among them, to give them the support and nurturing that only a mother could provide."

"The role will be placed upon me, ROQU, The Lion." Rose proclaimed. "I will lend my voice to laugh for them and my eyes to weep for them. Allow me to lift our heart."

"Now here stands we, kings of three, protectors of the Universe, which we will always be."

As soon as they were finished, the three siblings laughed in joy, not because of the ridiculous nature of what just happened, but because of the fact that the three siblings has created a new order, and realized that the purpose they were looking for, was right in front of them the whole time.

{*}


	2. The Copper

Original Idea by: Scraps

Collaboration work with: DeityDeviantWarrior

Characters Created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 2: Call Me Copper

{*}

 **Unknown Jungle Planet, several million years later**

{*}

It was quiet on the jungle planet. Save for the sound of the animals chirping and bleating in the trees, it was as quiet as a grave. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of a roar from the sky as a large ship began to descend onto the planet. It was colored light green and round in shape. The ship extended three legs from the bottom as it landed on the surface of the planet, knocking down trees and scaring away large sections of the animals that resided among them. As the ship came to a halt, the bottom of the titanic vessel opened, and a beam shot out onto the ground beneath it. Just then, five large beings emerged from the vessel. They were wearing large suits of armor of various color and shade and carried several weapons with them. These beings were known to many species at the Metalians, a race of technologically advance conquers who had a thing for using life for their own means. As they looked around at their surroundings, one of the beings, a figure in shiny reddish armor. Retracted his helmet, revealing a shiny metallic face with dark red hair. He then sighed as he placed his arm up to his face and began to speak into it.

" _Að þetta er vað velja nýjan Flerovium þess úr Málmi Rangers 11th flokkur í sjóhernum megin við 4th skiptingu._ " Flerovium began to speak into his arm, which then responded with another voice.

" _Og við höfum móttekið ykkur að velja nýjan._ " The voice on his arm responded. " _Höfum á ykkur gerðar hafa samband við the reikistjarna enn?_ "

" _Sértækar_ " Flerovium replied with a smile. " _Þessari reikistjarna iðar af lífi. Skandering okkar gefa til kynna mikinn deposite um ferilskrá og engin merki um að Gem eða Gemian starfsemi svo langt. Um heimild til að að byrja halda nýtingu?_ "

" _Aðgangi veittur._ " The voice responded. " _Halda áfram með með vinnslu á plánetuniðurgírun ferilskrá og umbreytingu voru búnar fyrir húmor._ "

Flerovium pulled his arm away and sighed as he pulled his hand up and clenched it. As he did, the ship behind him shot out a large pod into the sky, which then fell into the planet. As the pod landed in the distance, it opened up and began to burrow into the planet.

" _Búnaður er tilbúinn til notkunar að velja nýjan._ " Said one of the other beings to Flerovium. This being was a bit rounder than his captain and was wearing a dark brown colored armor. " _Við ættum að hafa allan reikistjarna safnað í eftir nokkrar klukkustundir._ "

" _Höfuðborg._ " Flevovium said as he watched the harvester begin to suck the life from the planet. He then turned to his forces with a grin on his face. " _Sem við höfum í heild reikistjörnur þess virði að af orku, og the bestur hluti er að þessir skýjum sem vitum ekki að hvað högg þá._ "

As soon as the Metalian captain finished talking, there was an explosion from behind him. He turned and saw the harvester exploding into pieces as a green and silver flash of light emerged from the wreckage. Flerovium pulled out a pair of binoculars from his belt and looked down at the wreckage through them to see two figures standing before the destroyed harvester. One of them was a tall green figure with grey hair and two green Gems on his shoulders. The other was a short grey figure with Black and grey hair and a Gem on her left hand. The two of them were looking right at Flerovium, with the tall Gem waving at him and the shot one flipping him off with a smile. The Metalian pulled away his binoculars and gritted his teeth as he pulled out his weapon.

" _Að það eru gimsteinar um þessarar plánetu!_ " The red Metalian shouted to his comrades. " _Eyðileggja þær!_ "

The Metalians shouted as they charged at the Gems before them. As they did, the two Gems sighed as they summoned their weapons.

"So you take the two on the left, and I'll take the three on the right." Emerald said as he summoned his sword. "That seems fair, right?"

"Dream on Emmy." Howlite scoffed as she summoned her ax. "You couldn't even handle one Metalian let alone three."

As the group of Metalians charged at the Gems, they armed their weapons and began to fire at the duo. Shots of multicolored energy flew at the two Gems, engulfing them in a large cloud of dust.

" _Að halda þínum eldi!_ " Flerovium shouted to his solders. As the group stopped firing, he slowly approached the cloud with his weapon aimed towards it. As the dust began to settle, he saw that the Gems were gone, with only two piles of green and grey goo on the ground. As Flerovium approached the piles and looked closely at them. He saw a Green Gem in the green pile and a grey Gem in the other one. The Metalian began to laugh as he looked to his solders, who began to laugh as well.

" _Svo mikið fyrir að ægilegur andstæðingurinn._ " Flerovium said with a chuckle as he reached for the green Gem. " _Þessari eru ástæða þess að þú koma með aldrei að hnífar til til að byssu barát-_ "

As he was about to touch the Gem, Flerovium felt a sharp blade enter his abdomen. He looked down to see a green blade sticking out from the pile of goo. Which quickly transformed into the Green Gem known as Emerald.

"Didn't your commander ever tell you never to touch things that would kill you?" Emerald said as he stood up and lifted the Metalian captain off the ground and flung him before his solders. As soon as he hit the ground, the Metalian broke apart, revealing a round gold and blue core from inside his chest.

"How about you at least *try* to kill us?" Howlite said with a grin.

Upon this sight, the rest of the Metalians shouted as they opened fire upon the two Gems, who quickly shot into the air and lunged at their attackers.

{*}

As Emerald and Howlite caught their breath, they scanned their surroundings. They looked to the bodies of the Metalian forces around them and then to each other.

"Well I think we both know who the real hero was today." Emerald said as he summoned a bag and began to pluck the cores of the Metalians and place them into said bag. "No need to thank me."

"Really?" Howlite said with a grin and raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "If it weren't for me, you would've just went in swords blazing and gotten yourself killed. It's because of my planning that this planet is not a rock pile."

"Well…yeah." Emerald said with a blush as he tied up the bag of cores. "But you would be slag if it wasn't for me. I managed to wipe out this entire group of Metal morons, and all you did was distract them. I'm not a Secundo for nothing."

"Well then "Mr. Secundo", if you are so powerful and sure of yourself, then why are their only four Metalian cores but five Metalians?"

Emerald paused and looked into the bag. He made a light gasp as he looked to Howlite. Just then, they saw the Metalian ship began to rise off the ground and lift off into the air.

" _Dampnas!_ " Emerald shouted as he began to run towards the ship. As he and Howlite approached the vessel, watching at it began to enter the atmosphere, something strange happened. A section of the ship exploded and the ship began to drop down towards them. Emerald and Howlite absconded out of the path of the spaceship as it crashed into the ground below. As Emerald and Howlite approached the wreckage, the door of the ship opened and a brown armored Metalian was tossed before them. The Gem duo looked to see another Gem standing in the doorway of the ship. This Gem was orange in color, and was holding a double bladed sword in his hand. As he looked to Emerald and Howlite, he grinned as he placed his hand on his chin.

"Now what was it you told me back at the colony?" Sunstone said as he raised an eyebrow. "I think it was something regarding a "one Gem army"?

{*}

 **Planet Samer, Gemian Colony, present day**

{*}

Diamond and Topaz stood before a map as they examined the various planets and systems sprawled across it. Several of the planets were marked with a red "X", obviously indicating planets that were either destroyed or conquered by the Metalians. As they discussed the current status, Diamond rubbed his face with his hand.

"…Cetiru was in no condition to fend off the Metalians. Their main race, the Kutu, were nothing more than tribes when the Metalians arrived, so they didn't stand a chance." Topaz explained to their brother. "The Buuko of Vyjah simply surrendered to the Metalians in hopes to be simply oppressed, but…"

"What of our forces?" Diamond asked as he clenched his fists. "What of our Gems?"

Topaz sighed as they looked down to the map.

"We lost twelve thousand from the attack on Kelssier and fifty thousand defending the Pera system. At this rate, we will have to conserve our forces to even stand out ground here."

Diamond was silent as he stared at the map before him. As he looked to the X's on the map. He could see the millions of lives, both Gem and organic, which were lost to the Metalian armada. Diamond then growled loudly and slammed his hand on the table.

"What of the Obsidious Genus?" Topaz asked as they approached Diamond. "They may be a cult opposed to us, but even they would-"

"They are gone." Diamond interjected with a sigh. "I had my elite hunt them down and purge the last of them months ago, and even if I didn't it would not make a difference. We know nothing about the Metalians besides their construction."

"So all we need to do is capture a live one and we can lean more." Topaz said as they brushed their hair back. "We could even convert it into a spy."

"It's not that simple." Diamond explained to Topaz. "In the attempts to capture one, the Metalians we managed to catch became catatonic and lifeless as soon as they were caught, it was almost as if they have a form of shut down sequence that prevented them from revealing sensitive information."

"We need to figure out a plan or something." Topaz said. "It's not as if we're going to be handed a Metalian on a silver platter."

Just then, a Gem rushed into the room and saluted his leaders.

"Master Diamond, Master Topaz, I have a message from Emerald and Sunstone." The Gem stated.

"Ah yes, my Secundos." Topaz replied with a nod. "What do they say?"

"They are arriving here with a Metalian in tow…" The Gem explained "…and it's not a dud."

Diamond and Topaz looked to each other with raised eyebrows

"Take us to them, now!" Topaz commanded as Diamond and they followed the Gem down the hallway of the colony. As they walked, Topaz noticed Diamond looking at him with a smug expression.

"What?" Topaz said to Diamond defensively. "I knew nothing about this."

"You do have _Futurum Visionem_ though." Diamond rebutted.

"It can't see everything." Topaz explained. "Only things that have probabilities, I also have to be aware of the elements that compose the reality. Plus, with all the possibilities there are, I can't always steer towards the one I want, because it might result in another direction. However, I did consider a way to work around that."

"How so?" Diamond asked his sibling as he stroked his chin. Noticing that the Gemians and Gem were now standing in a descending elevator.

"A few months back, I saw a peculiar sight. There in the sky were several short humanoid creatures with pink and blue robes fighting with each other. One had long pointed hair in a strange direction while the others had numbers on their faces. After a few moments of fighting, they simply vanished in the sky. It was then I had an idea to build an instrument that could allow me to travel through time and study possible alternative futures, which I proceeded to do."

"What is the problem then?" Diamond asked Topaz. "Why not go back and stop Obsidian before Gemia was injured?"

"Because if I did that, then we would not be born, I would not create the instrument, and the paradox would erase all existence. I realized that as soon as I built it and I hid it safely where no one would find it."

"Let me guess: You had Lapis hid in underwater, didn't you?" Diamond asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile. "…and I suppose she hid it be on that new planet we recently colonized, perhaps?

"….no…." Topaz replied bluntly as they shifted their gaze away from Diamond and towards the entrance. "Ah! We're here. Let's continue this discussion never."

{*}

 **Planet Samer, Gemian Colony, Prison Sector, present day**

{*}

The Metalian awoke to the sight of a dark chamber surrounding him. It was composed of a crystal stone and had several small green lights upon the walls. Before him was a large door composed of a dark green metallic door.

" _Ugh ... Hvað er að gerast?_ " The Metalian grunted as he tried to stand up, only to feel his body strapped to a stone chair. " _Það sem? Það sem að þetta?_ "

Suddenly, the door opened and two figures entered the chamber. The Metalian recognized them as Diamond and Topaz, enemies to the Metalians. As Diamond approached the captive, he summoned a stone chair opposed to the Metalian and sat in it, staring into the eyes of his captive while resting his chin between his hands.

"Do you know who we are?" Diamond asked sternly to the Metalian.

" _Svarið er já ..._ " The Metalian replied as he tried to break out of his restraints. " _Sem þú ert gemían, sem óvinir vinstra Commander Tiberium. Sem þú að vernda gems sem við erum að veiðar fyrir._ "

Diamond looked to Topaz and then back to the Metalian. He then leaned in towards the solder, looking him straight in the eye.

"Do you understand what I am saying to you?" Diamond asked the Metalian. " _Audivimus loquentes eos nostris linguam potes?_ "

The bronze armored captive simply shook his head sideways. Diamond then sighed and stood up, grabbing the helmet of the Metalian and ripping it off. As he threw it to the side, he looked to Topaz, who walked towards the Metalian and looked to his bare face. As they stood before the Metalian, they studied his brown hair and light bronze skin. Topaz looked to Diamond before they placed their hand on the Metalian's head.

" _Vos mos audierimus ultra vocem vestris tamquam GEMA et nos audieritis eam in linguam tuam vestra quasi loquamini._ "

As they removed their hand from the Metalian's head. He shook his head lightly before looking back up at his captors.

"What just happened?" The Metalian asked before he realiazed what he just said. "What the…I'm…what is going on? Why am I talking like one of you?"

"I had just preformed a bit of Gem magic called _Vocem Translationem_ " Topaz explained to the Metalian. "Now we all can understand your kind's language. You are the first Metalian we have been able to capture alive."

"No kidding!" The Metalian scoffed as he looked at his bindings. "You really have a way with guests."

"Enough of this." Diamond growled as he stormed up to the Metalian and grabbed him by the neck. Ripping him off his chair and throwing him onto the floor. "Let's get one thing straight: You are the enemy. We are at war with your kind, and I will have no problem sucking the knowledge from your brain if you do not cooperate."

"First off, the name's Copper, got that?" The Metalian said as he stood up and glared at Diamond, looking him right in the eye. "And second, if you try that, it won't make a difference."

"What do you mean?" Topaz asked softly, trying their best to calm the situation. "Why are you fighting us? What do you want from our demise?"

Copper looked to the Gemians before he took a deep breath and sat down on the stone chair he was recently confined to.

"My kind, unlike your Gems, don't have an unlimited power supply. We need to convert energy, preferably you're so called "Vitae" into our power supply, known to us as "Humor". We harvest planetary life to create batteries to power our cores so we can function and use our powers. I am a member of the Metal Rangers, a group of Metalians designed to harvest energy for our survival. However, our Commander has revealed another alternative, or a sort of unlimited battery…"

Diamond's eyes widened as he looked to Topaz, who turned pale at the realization.

"…by that, I mean we take your Gems and convert them into batteries for our technology and army."

Diamond turned around and faced the wall. Placing his hand on his head and waist. Topaz approached him before the Old King turned around and grabbed Copper. Slamming him to the wall."

"What is this to you, huh? A war, or a simple scavenger hunt? Are you even aware that your own "Commander" is a Gemian himself?" Diamond shouted to the Metalian before Topaz pulled him off.

"What?" Topaz said to Diamond "What do you mean a Gemian?"

Diamond looked to Topaz and sighed

"I've known who Tiberium is and I now know why he is doing this." Diamond explained to his sibling. "You have to understand that it was the right thing to do."

"What are you talking about?" Topaz asked Diamond in confusion. "Are you saying that you started this war? That you are the reason we are so close to extinction?"

Diamond paused in hesitation before he looked to Topaz. Seeing the look of shock in his sibling's eyes. He approached Topaz. Only for them to shove him back.

"Topaz, listen to me. I-"

Suddenly, there was the sound of an alarm blaring as a Gem entered the room.

"Master Diamond, there is an emergency!" The Gem exclaimed to the Old King. "A fleet of Metalian ships are in orbit over the planet.

"What?" Diamond asked the Gem in shock before looking to Copper.

"Take him with you." Diamond said to Topaz. "I have more questions for him when we leave planet."

"Of course "brother"." Topaz said with a sour tone as they grabbed Copper and dragged him out of the room. Diamond paused as he watched Topaz enter the elevator, glaring at their brother as they acceded up the chamber. As soon as they were gone and the elevator returned, Diamond sighed as he stepped on and began to rise up.

{*}

 **Planet Samer, Gemian Colony, Command Sector, present day**

{*}

Diamond arrived in a large room with Gems scurrying around moving supplies and issuing commands to other Gems. As he approached the central chamber. A short Gemian with pink curly hair approached him. As Diamond saw her, he embraced her in a hug.

"Rose!" Diamond said to the Lion with a sigh of relief. "Thank Gemia you are alright."

"What's going on Diamond?" Rose asked as she looked around. "Are we under attack?"

"Rose, you need to go to the special Gem colony I told you about." Diamond explained to his sister as he crouch down to her eye level. "Remember what it's called?"

Rose pondered for a moment before the name came to her.

"Insidiae!" she answered as she snapped her fingers.

"That's right." Diamond said with a smile as he ruffled her hair. "You need to take as many Gems as you can over there. I have been modifying the defenses to create a last defense against the Metalians. You need to take as many Gems over to Insidiae and stay there."

"What about you?" Rose asked Diamond as she gave a look of concern.

Diamond sighed as he handed her a scroll.

I'm going to stay behind and buy you some time to escape." Diamond explained as he stood up. "Now get going, there's no time for stalling. Get going!"

Rose's eyes widened as she watched Diamond turn around and begin to walk away. Rose quickly ran towards him and grabbed his robe.

"Rose!" Diamond said as he turned to Rose, trying to pull her off him. "Let go of me, this is not the behavior of a true Gemian."

"I don't care!" Rose objected as she tightened her grip. "A true Gemian would not leave their brethren to die!"

"Rose, listen to me!" Diamond shouted as he grabbed Rose by the shoulders and looked right in her eyes. "Our purpose is to protect the Universe, no matter the cost! You need to help the Gems while I buy you and Topaz some time! If you don't help Topaz and the others, then all of this was for nothing! GET GOING! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Rose jolted back in shock at Diamond. Not once has he yelled at her like that. As tears formed in her eyes, she turned around and ran towards the door, looking back to Diamond before she disappeared in a group of Gems. As soon as she left, Diamond looked around and realized he was all alone in the room. He walked up to one of the windows and looked outside. He could see Topaz and Rose on a large platform as Rose opened the scroll and handed it to Topaz, who made several gestures with their hands. As soon as they did, the scroll lit up and a portal appeared before them. As Diamond watched his siblings guide Gems through the portal. He walked out of the room and onto the outside of the colony.

As he climbed to the roof of the colony. He stood over the entirety of the soon to be abandoned Gem base. Looking up to the several Metalian ships that hovered above him. Diamond closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling tears stream down his face, he wiped his eyes with his eye, noticing that his hands were shaking. He then looked to the portal and watched as Topaz entered the portal, followed by Rose, who looked back to him before she enter the portal, which closed behind her.

Diamond took a deep breath as he looked back up to the ships and uttered a single word.

" _Mihi._ "

As he did, a large army of Gems suddenly appeared behind him. As they appeared, they summoned their arsenal of Gem weapons. As the ships above him began to disperse Metalians onto the colony, Diamond summoned his mace and pointed it towards the Metalian ships.

" _Lorem meum!_ " Diamond shouted as he watched one of the ships begin to decent towards him. " _Tenent enim signum meum accceperit!_ "

" _Tene!_ " Diamond commanded as the ship was even closer, the bottom of the ship began to glow red as a large cannon at the bottom of the ship was aimed at them. Diamond could feel the heat of the cannon as it was ready to fire.

" _DEINDE!_ " Diamond shouted as his large serpent Chalcos shot from the ground before Diamond and wrapped himself around the cannon, bending the barrel shut before he fell of the cannon. With the barrel bent shut the cannon energy could be contained by the ship and it exploded within the air. As the flaming mass of metal crashed into the ground before him. Diamond looked to his Gem solders and then back to the ships as they began to land.

" _PROCURSUS!_ " Diamond shouted as he began to run towards the ships with the roar of thousands of Gems warrior behind him. The old king watched as the ships that were not destroyed by Chalcos landed on the colony surface and released their payload of Metalians. Diamond saw as a large Metalian, wearing dark grey armor and with two cannons on his arms, immediately charging towards Diamond.

" _Gemian er veikur!_ " The giant Metalian shouted as he charged towards Diamond." _Tungsten mun mylja veikburða gimsteinar eins og skordýr sem undir fótum!_ "

Diamond leaped forward and tried to smack Tungsten in the head, only to watch the Metalian punch Diamond in the face and sending him flying into a wall. Diamond quickly stood back up and wiped his bloody nose with his hand. He then charged at Tungsten, dodging his cannon fire and jumping behind the titan. He then climbed behind him and pulled the handle of his mace around the neck of the Metalian. Tungsten tried to grab Diamond off of him, but he could not reach the Gemian. As Diamond pulled harder, he then felt a blade slice his back. Diamond shouted as he loosened his grip enough for Tungsten to swing around and throw the Gemian off him like a mechanical bull. As Diamond tried to stand up. He saw a figure next to Tungsten. She was silver in color and had two arm blades. As Diamond staggered up. Tungsten charged head first into Diamond, pushing him head first into a stone wall. Diamond looked to see the huge Metalian pull his fist back and punch Diamond in the face, knocking him through the wall and into the command sector of the colony. Diamond tried to stand up, only to feel a large metal foot step on his back. Diamond let out a short strained gasp as he spat out blue blood.

" _Þessari eru Gem leiðandi fyrirtæki? Ekki of Miðja slakur fyrir Tungsten!_ " The giant Metalian laughed as he removed his foot and lifted Diamond into the air and placed him onto his feet. Diamond tried to lift his mace, but before he could, he felt a large metal fist smash him into the ground.

" _Þú heldur að þú erum eitthvað sem?_ " Tungsten shouted as he began to rapidly punch Diamond in the face.

*BAM*

" _BYRJAÐ ER AÐ!_ "

*BAM*

"ÞAÐ ER EKKI!"

*BAM*

" _EKKERT!"_

*BAM*

Diamond coughed up blood as he looked at the Metalian above him. Tunsten retracted his helmet and looked down at his fallen opponent. Diamond saw the face of his assailant as he began to laugh at him. The Metalian was bare of hair and his skin was dark grey and rough, almost like raw metal.

" _Tungsten í gegnum Gamla konungur gimsteinar myndi vera sterk. Held að Tungsten væri rangt._ " Tungsten chortled as he aimed his cannon at the defenseless Diamond, who watched as the cannon charged right in his face before he closed his eyes in defeat. " _Núll heilbrigður, að þú deyrð ætla að engu að síður. Hægri Titanium?_ "

Diamond saw the female Metalian from earlier standing next to Tungsten, her arms were crossed and she was looked right at Diamond. She then looked to Tungsten before sighing again.

" _Að sjálfsögðu er sem þú hálfviti._ " Titanium sighed in annoyance. " _Nú stöðva skrúfa í kring og að drífa sig, verðum við ennþá her af gimsteinar til að útr-_ "

Suddenly there was the sound of a blade slicing through metal as Titanium stopped talking and dropped her arms to her sides. Tungsten noticed this and looked to his comrade with an expression of concern.

" _Ekki satt ... Titanium?_ " Tunsten asked Titanium as he lowered his cannon and faced her. " _Það sem er athugavert?_ "

Titanium did not respond to Tungsten's questions. Instead, the Metalian noticed a wide stream of silver liquid began to pour from her neck. He watched as Titanium fell onto her knees and her head fell onto the ground and rolled up to Tungsten's feet. The titanic Metalian shuttered in horror as he looked at the headless body of Titanium fall to its side. As it did, he saw someone behind it. It was a Gem, but she was holding a large pink sword coated with silver colored blood in one hand and a pink shield in the other. Tungsten growled as he put on his helmet, recognizing the being before him not as a Gem, but as a Gemian.

"R-Rose?" Diamond gasped as he saw the young Gemian approach Tungsten. He tried to move, but was too injured to do anything but watch.

"Now a couple year ago, I made a promise that I would protect my brother, the Gemian that you are trying to kill." Rose explained to Tungsten as she swung her blade, flicking grey blood onto the ground as well as Tungsten's boots. "Because you are jeopardizing the life of Dimy, I'm afraid I will have to keep to my word and stop you."

Tungsten roared as he fired his cannons at Rose, only for the Gemian to block the attack with her shield. She then charged at the giant Metalian and flung the shield into his helmet, lodging it in the visor of the helmet and blinding the giant. Tungsten roared as he tried to pull the shield out of his visor. As he did, he began to swing his arms wildly in an attempt to kill Rose. The Gemian simply ran around the Metalian, dodging his swings and slicing him with her blade. Eventually, the Metalian was able to pull the shield out of his visor along with the face of his helmet, seeing the Gemian standing before him. The Metalian gave an enraged grin as he aimed his gun towards Rose, only for her to make a sharp whistle to him. Just then, a portal open beside Tungsten and a large pink lion shot from the portal and clamped his jaws around Tungsten's arm. The Metalian howled in pain as he tried to pull the Lion off of his arm. But it was no avail as the Lion pulled back and ripped the Metalian's arm off. Dark grey blood sprayed from Tungsten torn arm as he roared in pain. Tungsten looked to Rose again with a grin of rage as he charged towards her, only to slip on a puddle of his and Titanium's blood. As he fell to the ground, he looked up to see Rose standing above him with her sword clutched in both hands, which she used to quickly stab the Metalian in the chest.

" _Ego paenitet._ " Rose said as she dug the sword deeper into Tungsten's chest, grey blood began to pour from his chest as she looked into the eyes of the Metalian. Eventually, Tungsten fell silent and slumped onto the floor and Rose removed her blade from him. As she dissipated her sword, she rushed towards Diamond and crouched beside him.

"R-Rose…wha…" Diamond said as he tried to move, only for Rose to stop him.

"Diamond stop!" Rose commanded her brother. "Let me help you."

"I…you need to go back to Insidiae." Diamond explained as Rose summoned a pair of vials from her Gem. "I have to buy you all as much time as I can."

"Sorry Dimy, but a true Gemian doesn't leave his family behind." Rose replied as she uncorked the vials, which carried a clear liquid. "Now open wide."

Diamond hesitantly open his mouth as Rose held his head up to help him drink the liquid. As he swallowed the fluid, he felt the pain in his body fade and his body feel lighter. Diamond looked at his hands and saw that they were no longer broken as was the rest of his body. As he stood up, he looked to Rose with a surprised expression.

"By Gemia! What did you give me?" Diamond asked his sister as he examined his body.

"Well, Topaz and I discovered that…well…my tears have healing qualities." Rose explained as she put the vials back in her Gem. "I figured I could use that to help you."

"But how did you get back here?" Diamond asked. "There was no way Topaz would just let you return here."

"I know." Rose replied with a proud grin. "Which is why he helped me."

Diamond turned to see the pink lion from earlier approached them and make a short growl.

"You summoned your familiar." Diamond said in surprise as he examined the Lion. "Does he have a name? Is it Leonem?

"No." Rose replied.

"Lonis?"

"Nope."

"Leoni?"

"Not even close." Rose said with a grin.

"What is it then?" Diamond asked Rose.

"It's Lion." Rose replied as she petted Lion's mane.

"…Lion?" Diamond asked in confusion. "You named him after…his form?"

"Yes." Rose replied. "He is my familiar, and I can call him anything I wish."

Diamond raised his hands in defense before the two heard a large rumble from outside. As the Gemians looked out the hole in the wall, they saw the Gem army that Diamond was leading was being overrun with Metalian forces. Diamond and Rose saw as a Metalian stood over a Gem and ripped the Gem off her body and placed it in the side of his weapon before he began to open fire towards the attacking Gems. Rose gasped in horror as the Metalians were cutting through the Gems like a thresher to grass. The Gemians watched as a Gem rushed back towards them.

"Master Diamond…Master Rose?" the Gem asked in curiosity before he snapped back to attention. "We're being overrun by the Metalians. There too powerful, and none of us are able to even hit any of them before they do."

"Issue a full-scale retreat." Diamond order the Gem. "We're leaving the colony. Bring as many Gems as you can carry."

"Sorry Master." The Gem replied with a half-smile. "We may not be able to stop the forces, but we can at least slow them down to help you escape."

"That's not an option solder!" Diamond shouted to the Gem. "You are to issue a retreat now! I will not leave you behind."

"It's alright sir. We're made for this." The Gem smiled as he summoned a pair of tonfas. "Get going Masters, we'll show them the fur-"

Before he could finish, an energy bolt shot through the head of the Gem. As he fell to the ground and poofed into a small Gem, Diamond and Rose saw the Metalians had completely overrun the Gem army and was slaughtering them. Diamond quickly grabbed Rose and rushed over to Lion, placing her on his back and then sitting before her. Lion then roared and summoned a portal and bolted through it. The three then appeared on the top of one of the colony statues. Diamond and Rose could see the entire fleet of the Metalians from above. They could see the thousands of Metalians wash over the Gems like a flood and could hear the ear-piercing screams as the very warriors were massacred by their enemy. Rose clasped her hands over her mouth in horror as tears poured from her eyes. As she looked to Diamond, she could see tears flowing from his eyes as well.

"It's my fault…" Diamond whispered to himself. "I led those Gems to their deaths, and for what? So we can prolong our extinction?"

Rose tried to find an answer to what Diamond had said, but she could not find the words. All she could do was wrap her hands around her brother as he bent over and began to weep.

"They did nothing to deserve this." Diamond choked as he placed his clenched fists over his face. "They…they did nothing."

Without another word, Rose patted the side of Lion and he opened a portal and carried the Gemians through, leaving the Gem colony and all the Gems upon it to the Metalians.

{*}

 **Metalian fleet, Tvashtar Paterae Bridge, present day**

{*}

There was silence on the bridge of the Tvashtar Paterae, the main flagship of the Metalian fleet. As a lone being with green skin and green armor stood on the very center of the corridor, looking out towards the stars before him. As he watched the stars float past the windows of the ship, he could see several ships floating on both sides to his own, among them were several smaller ships, each carrying thousands upon millions of Metalian solders. As he smiled warmly, he heard the sound of footsteps approach as he turned to see a Metalian standing before him. The grey armored solder saluted the Green figure before.

"Commander Tiberium, Sir!" The Metalian addressed his superior. "I have the status of the recent attack on the Gem Colony on Samer.

"At ease Iron." Tiberium said with a chuckle. "I didn't promote you to my Lieutenant so you could be less formal."

"Sorry sir." Iron apologized as he pulled out a small cylinder and pressed it, causing a small bulb at the end to light up and project a hologram of the planet. "As you can see, we have been able to take over the planet entirely. Our engineers indicate that the estimated time of harvesting and conversion will take as little as 211 days. We also have been able to harvest more than 543,432 Gems in the process."

"Excellent." Tiberium said as he looked to the window again. "What of the casualties?"

"We lost 3 war ships and 72 Metalians sir." Iron explained. "Two of those were of Tungsten and Titanium."

"I'm not surprised." Tiberium replied with a sigh. "What of that harvester that was destroyed in the Dujan system?"

"Yes…we sent a scouting party to investigate." Iron explained. "Flerovium's squad was destroyed. Estimated 5 casualties and 1 solder is missing: An engineer by the name of Copper."

"The Gems have him." Tiberium replied. "It explains why our casualties rate increased so recently. He has betrayed us."

"Are you certain sir?" Iron asked Tiberium. "Forgive me for doubting you, but I am certain you cannot read his mind or even track it."

"Apology noted, and you are right, I cannot." Tiberium replied with a sigh as he turned to Iron. "But I think that as a Metalian, you know that I have something that can."

Iron hesitated as he nodded his head lightly. "I understand sir."

Tiberium smiled as he patted Iron on the shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about my friend." Tiberium said to Iron. "Even if the Gemians know about our weaknesses, it won't make a difference. They are outmatched 100,000 to 1 and cannot even build a space ship let alone a means to survive."

Tiberium walked over to the window and looked out to the star filled space as he placed his hand on the glass.

"With our number and technology, we will crush the Gemians once and for all…" Tiberium turned to Iron with an excited grin and extended his fist towards him "…and when I am there before Diamond, when I have destroyed everything he cares about and when I have broken him. I will personally rip the Gem out of his body and beat him into the ground with it until he is nothing more that pus beneath my foot."

"Yes sir…" Iron replied after a moment of hesitation. "Shall I inform the forces to begin harvesting the nearby planets?"

"No, inform them that I shall be leading them to the last stand of the Gemians." Tiberium replied with a smile as he looked to the stars once more. "Plot a course for the Gem colony Insidiae in the Vek system."

"Yes sir!" Iron saluted as he rushed out of the bridge. Tiberium turned around and walked to the center of the bridge, as he looked to the floor at a large circle on the ground, he bent down and placed his hand on the circle, causing it to glow a bright green.

" _Það er kominn tími._ " Tiberium spoke to the ground. " _Væri hægt að að koma þarna vinsamlegast hafið?_ "

As he stood beck up, the circle on the floor opened up and a small green orb the size of a small melon emerged from the floor. The orb was metallic green in color and had a light green triangular gem in the center. Four green cylinders orbited around the orb as well as five light green sticks which strangely looked like fingers. As the orb approached Tiberium, the Gem in the center emitted a light green fan shaped light that scanned the Gemian.

"[Hello Commander Tiberium.]" The orb greeted the Green Gemian before it. "[How can we assist you today?]"

"Yes, it appears that the Gemians have one of our solders in captivity, a Metalian engineer named Copper." Tiberium explained to the orb. "I need you to terminate his connection before he can reveal any sensitive data."

The green sticks repositioned before the orb, for of them formed into a square shape and a screen suddenly appeared. The orb then used the fifth stick as a cursor to begin pressing buttons on the screen and moving around data. After a few minutes, the Orb stopped.

"[It appears that the Metalian has disable our connection to him.]" The orb replied as it surveyed the data. "[We are unable to establish a connection to the Metalian known as Copper.]"

"Is that so?" Tiberium said as he stroked his chin. "Is that even possible?"

"[This is the first time that a Metalian has disabled their connection to out intelligence.]" The orb explained. "[Without our connection, the Metalian will be unable to establish their primary functions, such as weapons and abilities. Eventually, the Metalian will be as effective in battle as a weaponless organic.]"

"I see…" Tiberium replied. "Do you know his location at least?"

"[Yes, we can still detect and locate him.]" The orb replied as it pressed several buttons on the screen before it. "[Copper is residing on the Gem colony Insidiae.]"

Upon hearing this, a grin formed on Tiberium's face. He then looked to the window and gazed at the stars before him. Each light had thousands of world among them as well as billions of lifeforms, some unseen by any other.

"I hope you enjoyed your days as protector of this Universe, "brother". Tiberium said to himself. "Because the last sight you will see is my face declaring this Universe as mine, as it was meant to be."

{*}


	3. The Voyage

Original Idea by: Scraps

Collaboration work with: DeityDeviantWarrior

Characters Created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 3: A Voyage to Targos

{*}

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, ten hours later**

{*}

Diamond stormed down the hallways of the colony as he approached the holding cells. As he did, he heard the call of another Gemian approaching him.

"Diamond!" Topaz called out as they approached Diamond, only for the Old King to turn away and continue walking. "Diamond!"

"Leave me alone Topaz." Diamond said he continued to walk. "I need to speak with our "guest"."

As Diamond approached the door to the holding cells, he was stopped by Topaz who rushed before him and blocked the door. Diamond glared at his sibling, who glared right back.

"Stand aside Topaz." Diamond commanded his sibling. "That Metalian may be the only thing that could win us the war."

"Not before you answer a few questions first." Topaz said as they pointed their finger at Diamond. "The first being how do you know the Metalian's leader?"

"I don't have time for this." Diamond growled. "Get out of my way before I throw you out."

"You were responsible for all of this, weren't you?" Topaz shouted at Diamond. "What did you do to piss off the Metalians?"

"I…I did nothing." Diamond said as he grabbed Topaz's shoulders and tried to push him aside, only for the Taskmaster to use the doorway to brace themselves. "What happened does not matter now, we need to focus on the future."

Diamond suddenly felt his body fall back as a fist made contact with his face. As Diamond tried to get up, he felt the tip of a lance aimed at his face and saw Topaz over him, an expression of anger over his face, as he was the one holding it.

"How can we do that with a leader that single handedly ruined ours?" Topaz shouted as they moved the lance closer to Diamond. "Part of me wonders even if you are working with this Tiberium."

Diamond pushed the lance aside and stood up to Topaz, the two of them were face to face.

"How dare you call me a traitor you…you…"

"You what?" Topaz said as they clenched their fist. "Come one now, say it!"

Diamond paused before he looked Topaz in the eye and replied to his command.

"CLOD!" Diamond shouted at Topaz, who responded with punching Diamond again, only for the Old King to grab their fist and punch them right back. As Topaz fell to the wall and held themselves up, they summoned their lance and swiped it at Diamond. The Old Gemian responded to this by summoning his mace and swinging it at his sibling, bashing them in the side and sending them toppling onto the ground. Diamond stood over Topaz, his mace stained with yellow blood. Topaz looked up to Diamond with a bloody smile.

"How typical of you brother, resorting to violence to suppress those who rebel from your orders. You are Metalian material after all."

"SHUT UP!" Diamond screamed at Topaz as he raised his mace and swung it down at Topaz. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"DIAMOND STOP!" Rose shouted as she ran before her brother.

The next few moments felt as if time had slowed down for the two Gemians, as a third Gemian ran between the two siblings and summoned her shield to block the attack, only for the mace of the Old King to break right through it...as well as her skull.

The next moments felt even slower, as shards of a rose-colored shield fell onto the floor and disappeared, followed by drops of dark-pink blood and then the body of the Gemian known as Rose Quartz. As she fell to the floor, Topaz quickly moved over to their sister and picked her up. She was unconscious and blood was pouring from her head. Topaz looked to Diamond with a horrified expression as they watched their brother dropped his mace and fall onto his knees, his face was pale and blank with shock as he looked to his hands.

"Wh-wha…what have I done…...I…didn't…what…did…I…?" Diamond stammered as he felt the world around him fall dark.

{*}

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, Gemian Quarters, two hours later**

{*}

Topaz sat next to Rose as she was within a bed. She was unresponsive and he head was bandaged up. Topaz held her hand as they watched her lay motionless in the bed. Topaz then noticed Diamond enter the room and stand at the end of the bed.

"How is she?" Diamond asked Topaz.

"She is unconscious, but stable." Topaz replied with a sigh. "I've been checking up on her every half hour, and so far, she is still like this."

Diamond turned away from the two as he leaned on the end of the bed.

"He was born shortly after Rose was."

Topaz looked at Diamond in confusion before they realize who they were referring to.

"Tiberium?" Topaz asked.

Diamond nodded. "After Gemia dissipated, he formed from the remnants of the negative energy that resulted from her battle with Obsidian."

"So is that why he's attacking us?" Topaz asked as they stood up and walked up to the balcony, looking out to the rest of the colony. "Because it's in his nature."

"I believe so." Diamond said as he walked up next to Topaz. "But you were right, the reason for this war was because of me."

Topaz looked to Diamond and bit his lip in guilt. "Diamond, I'm sorry for blaming you in the first place. I'm just scared and I wasn't thinking."

"But you we're correct nonetheless." Diamond continued to explain. "I encountered Tiberium shortly after we began exploring the Universe. However, I knew his origins and I feared he would corrupt out purpose, so I banished him from this Universe. I never suspected that…"

Diamond quickly clenched his fists and punched the wall next to him. Topaz shot back at this sight he watched Diamond pull his fist from the wall and look at it.

"I told her…our sister…I told her that I would be the cause of our demise." Diamond said as he looked to Topaz with tears began to run down his face. "I never thought that I would harm either of you or even…"

"Diamond…" Topaz approached Diamond, watching as the Strongest of the Gemians fall apart before them. Diamond placed his hands on her face as he fell to the floor. Topaz quickly grabbed the Gemian and embraced him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Topaz." Diamond sobbed to his sibling. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I know." Topaz said to their brother. "And I'm sorry for my behavior too."

As Topaz helped Diamond up the two of them walked back to Rose's bed and sat on both sides of it. As Diamond moved a loose hair from Rose's head back into place, he noticed a single tear begin to form in Rose's closed eye. As he was about to wipe it, he remembered something.

"Topaz!" Diamond exclaimed to his sibling. "Get me a vial, hurry!"

"Of course, but why do you need one?" Topaz quickly summoned a vial and handed it to Diamond.

"Because of her tears you morionem." Diamond reminded his sibling as he collected a single tear. "They have healing properties."

Topaz's eyes lit up as they saw the vial with the single teardrop within. As the two siblings looked at each other, Topaz gently began to remove Rose's bandages and Diamond held the vial over her wound. As soon as Topaz exposed the gash, Diamond poured the teardrop onto Rose's wound. After several seconds of thinking it was hopeless, the Gemians noticed the gash on Rose's head fading away until it was gone completely. Suddenly, Diamond and Topaz heard Rose groaning slightly as the two quickly bent down and looked at her with concerned expressions.

Rose slowly opened her eyes to the sight of two anxious smile right in her face, causing the young Gem to jump back and yelp in surprise.

"Topaz…Diamond….?" Rose said to her sibling in confusion. "What happened?"

Diamond and Topaz then stood up, with Topaz leaping over Rose's bed and hugging Rose, who hugged her sibling The Taskmaster cheered and cried in relief that their sister, who was both confused at what was going on, was safe and sound.

As Diamond watched his siblings embrace each other in hugs, he was happy for his sister's recovery, but the thoughts still echoed in his head wondering if this would be worth it when Tiberium arrive? Even with Insidiae's defenses and an army of Gems, there was not a single entity in the Universe that could destroy his leviathan of an army.

At that moment, Diamond came to the conclusion that for the Gems and the Universe, they would need a Leviathan of their own…and he knew exactly where to find him.

{*}

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, courtyard, two hours later**

{*}

Rose stepped down from her room to see Diamond, who was sitting on a bench as Emerald was standing before him. By then look on their faces, it was not good news.

"…they will be here in a matter of a few days." Emerald explained to the Old King. "We will be able to hold them off for some time, but by the size of the fleet…it is clear this will be the last fight."

"I see..." Diamond said as he looked away for a moment. "Did the Metalians claim Targos yet?"

"Of course not, it's a barren world. They wouldn't have any use for it." Emerald replied to Diamond. "But what is so important about that planet?"

Diamond turned to face Emerald, only to see Rose peering from behind a bush.

"Go to Topaz and inform him of your findings." Diamond commanded Emerald, who nodded as he left the courtyard. Diamond then stood up and approached his sister, pretending to be oblivious to her spying until he was right next to the bush. Diamond then waved his hand at the plant and all the leaves fell off, revealing the hiding little Gemian.

"A true Gemian does not spy on private matters Rose." Diamond sighed as he picked up Rose and carried her to the bench and sat her on it. He then sat next to her. "Why were you spying on me?"

"Because I want to help, but no one will let me." Rose sighed. "I'm not a child you know. I know that this battle might be out last and if it is, then I'm going down swinging."

"I...I know." Diamond said as he rubbed his hands together. "I'm afraid we are almost out of options. I…I'm sorry for-"

Diamond felt Rose move his head towards him as she kissed his forehead. As the Old King looked to his sister, he felt a pang of guilt flow into his body.

"No more apologies Dimy." Rose said with a smile. "I can tell that you don't mean a lot of things. You're my brother, and just like Topaz, I will always forgive you, no matter what. I promised you, didn't I?"

Diamond smiled as he hugged his sister. He then looked up to the star lit sky and sighed lightly, he felt the conflict in what he was going to do…and who he was going to meet. But given the situation, it seemed that he had no other option.

"Rose, I need you to tell Topaz an important message for me." Diamond said as he broke the hug and put Rose on the ground before him. "Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can." Rose said with a sigh. "Just because you bashed my head open, does not mean I can't remember a simple message."

"…of course." Diamond said softly as he bent down to Rose. "I want you to tell them that I'm going to get something that will win us the war. I will return quickly, but you must promise me not to fight until you are absolutely sure you have to."

"I promise Diamond." Rose said with a grin. "I know you would think of something. Just promise that you'll be back in time. I can't take all the credit for winning the war."

"I will, and thank you Rose." Diamond said with a smile as he hugged Rose one last time. "Now get going, and remember: don't fight unless you have too, this colony's defenses should protect you until I return."

"Got it!" Rose said as she ran off. "Good luck Dimy."

Diamond waved his hand as Rose ran off. As soon as he was sure she was gone, Diamond sighed as he summoned a stone key in his hand. It was a small stone with a symbol engraved into it. It was a six pronged star between a divided square.

[*]

Diamond looked around to make sure that no one was around before he placed the stone to his chest and began to recite a chant.

" _Ineyo Daimondi monga uja, mu Chipangano ndi Mfumu, umo tizindikira kupempha kuti munthu omvetsera awa pamodzi ndi inuyo. Levithan cha Malongosoledwe. Ndinali ndikufunseni inu, inde ndipo adakulamulirani inu chiyani, chingatithandize._ "

And with that, Diamond vanished into thin air.

{*}

 **Planet Targos, present day**

{*}

Diamond teleported onto the surface of the barren planet. As he looked to his surroundings, he saw barren rock as far as the eye could see. Eventually, Diamond began to walk in a direction. It felt like hours as he traveled the barren wasteland of this planet in a seemingly pointless direction. But he knew where he was going. Thousands of years ago, the Obsianas Genus, a cult of rogue Gems that worshiped an ancient entity from an age long ago, had resided on this planet. Upon discovery of the cult, Diamond and his elite had hunted them down and wiped out their followers and shrines, to this day, only one shrine remains, and in a sense of cruel irony, Diamond would half to ask help from the very cult he tried to exterminate.

Diamond continued to walk for hours, the sky above him was a bright orange as black clouds swirled through the air like ghosts. Diamond looked around and saw barren rock and petrified bones scattered across the barren surface of the planet in every direction. As Diamond continued to walk, he heard a crunch under his foot, he stopped and looked down at what he stepped on, and seeing beneath his foot was a dull rock in the shape of a gemstone. Diamond frowned as he looked back up, seeing thousands of the same kinds of rock scatter before a massive canyon. As the old king peered across the canyon, he could see a large cave in the side of the canyon side across from him, Diamond sighed as he walked up to the cliff and jumped off, as he began to fall he utter a single word, " _Natavitque!_ ", and he began to levitate in midair, he then looked around and saw the cave a few feet below him. As he slowly descended into the mouth of the canyon, he looked at the dark cave before him before looking back at the sky behind him.

"It's going to be okay my siblings." Diamond said to himself. "I'll fix this…I hope."

Diamond extended his hand and uttered another word, " _Lucem Solarem Ibi!_ " and a ball of light formed in his hand and levitated next to him. He took a deep breath as he began to walk into the cave, with the wind from outside making the cave howl as if something evil resided inside.

{*}

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, Command Center, four hours later**

{*}

The room was much bigger than the command center on the Samer Colony, not to mention is was built with Metalian technology. Topaz and several Gems prepared the defenses and scrambled the Gems to prepare for the worst. As Topaz looked to a hologram of the colony what resided in the center of the room, they saw a large group of red triangles approached the colony hologram. It did not take an exemplar of knowledge to know what that meant. As Topaz approached the hologram, Sunstone and Moonstone appeared behind him.

"Everything's all set creator." Sunstone explained as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, we know nothing about this…technology, but apparently Master Diamond had apparently left notes to help."

"What of the shields?" Topaz asked as they looked at a control panel.

" _Quod ad plenam potestatem creator._ " Moonstone replied with a sigh. " _Miserunt nos quoque Howlite Lapis and Emerald organizationis et Gemmae obtrudere fieri potest iubeat._ "

"Good, after they are done, bring Emerald and Lapis to me." Topaz said as they turned to their Secundos with a smile. "If we fall here, we'll fall together."

"Don't have to tell us twice." Emerald said as he and Lapis entered the room. "I actually was expecting to be here when I save all of you from the Metalians."

"Sure…" Lapis scoffed as she looked away from Emerald. "You can kill ninety of them, and let the remaining ten escape...until we take care of them for you."

Emerald lightly punched Lapis in the arm as she pulled back in defense while Sunstone and Moonstone laughed with him. Lapis then joined in as Topaz watched their Secundos with a smile. Unaware that Rose was standing next to him.

"Remember when we were younger and I considered Gems as tools?" Topaz asked Rose while looking at their children. "It took four of them for me to understand why Diamond cares for them so much. In some cases, I consider him much more compassionate about life than you are."

"Of course he is." Rose replied with her arms crossed, looking at the ring on her finger. "He is willing to do anything to preserve the life in this Universe, especially the life of these Gems. That's why he beat you bloody for what you did. I'm glad that he was able to beat some sense into you."

Topaz lightly chuckled as they looked at the ring on their finger, which matched the one that Rose and Diamond had made ages ago from the stone that their brother beat them with. Topaz, Rose and the Secundos suddenly noticed the grey Gem named Howlite walk in the room with a green metal box in her hand and a pale expression on her face.

"Is everything alright?" Emerald asked as he walked over to Howlite.

"I have a message from Commander Tiberium." Howlite replied to the Gems as she placed the box on the table in the center of the room. "You need to respond to it now."

As Emerald helped Howlite to a chair, Topaz took the box and looked at it. They then noticed a small green dot on the side and pressed it. The box then began to levitate and spin rapidly. Suddenly, it began to glow a bright green color and begin to take the shape of a green figure. After a few seconds, the figure shaped into the image of Tiberium, the Commander of the Metalian army.

"Hello brethren." Tiberium greeted softly with a warm smile. "I am Tiberium, the leader of the Metalians, and I have an important message for you. Is Diamond with you by any chance?"

"He's not here." Rose replied as she walked up to the hologram. "Right now, he's on his way to getting the key to beating you into powder."

"Such hostility." Tiberium commented with a sigh. "Is that any way to treat your own brother?"

"You are no brother to any of us." Topaz replied to the Gemian. "A Gemian would not try to wipe out their own kind."

"According to your brother, I am no Gemian or brother to you." Tiberium explained as he stroked his chin. "He banished me to the ends of the Universe because I was not like all of you."

"But why are you doing this?" Rose asked Tiberium. "What you are doing is only proving Diamond was right about you."

"He wanted me to be evil, so I will give him what he wants." Tiberium said as he turned away and looked around at the room around him. "Regardless, he will be dead, but not before I force him to watch you two suffer to your last breath, followed by every single creature he cares about, and when all of the Universe is under my control, then I will end his life."

Topaz scoffed as they crossed their arms. "Since we are doomed anyway, would you explain to me how you managed to acquire this army? As a last request."

Tiberium smiled as he approached the Gemian and looked into his face.

"I suppose that would be fair, given your demise." Tiberium said as he walked over to a chair and sat down. "When Diamond banished me, I floated alone in the Universe for eons, eventually I discovered a race known by many as Gas Giants. In their possession was a powerful intelligence that controlled a massive army of the most technologically advanced race known to any race. After using my power to obtain trust with the Giant's leaders, I manipulated them into declaring civil war on each other. Once they destroyed their empire, I picked off the survivors and took the intelligence myself. However, with all their power, they had one massive flaw: They needed a constant supply of Humor to function. While the original concept of acquiring Humor was to simply harvest planets, I discovered that Gems were essentially an unlimited supply of Vitae, which the Metalians could convert into Humor. With that in mind, I realized that I could control an unstoppable army and use it to return to Diamond and extract my vengeance against him, and once he is gone, I could have an army of unstoppable solders to conquer the universe and beyond."

Topaz and Rose looked to each other with concern as Tiberium continued his rant.

"But since Diamond is not here, I guess I will settle for the very Gems he wanted to protect." Tiberium grinned as he placed his hand on his chest and bowed slightly. " _Valeant_ my siblings, I will send my condolences to your coward of a brother, when I throw your heads before his feet."

With that, the hologram reverted into a cube, and the second it touched the ground, it began to glow brightly and shake violently. Rose quickly waved her hand and summoned a bubble around the cube. As soon as she did, there was a large rumble and the inside of the shield turned bright orange. Rose strained as she held the shield to contain the explosion. As soon as the rumbling stopped, Rose released the bubble and it dissipated, releasing black smoke into the air. Topaz quickly extended their hand and sucked the black smoke into their fist. Clenching it and wincing as they did so. As they opened their hand, Rose saw her siblings hand was burnt and falling apart. Rose quickly rushed over to them and quickly began to release tears onto Topaz's hand, which quickly healed the wounds. As Topaz looked to Rose with gratitude, there was a sudden rumbling from outside. In that instant, a Gem rushed into the room and stood before Rose and Topaz.

"Masters, the Metalians are attacking." The Gem explained as he pointed to the hologram in the center of the room. "The shields and cannons outside are holding off the ships, but they will not last forever."

"Do what you can." Topaz ordered the Gem. "We need to hold until Diamond returns."

Topaz looked to Rose who nodded in agreement, but as soon as Topaz moved away to talk to their Secundos. Rose looked down to the floor with a look of worry on her face.

"Diamond…" Rose said to herself. "Please hurry."

{*}

 **Planet Targos, Cave interior, present day**

{*}

Diamond walked through the darkness of the cave, the ball of light beside him was the only companion through all of this. It was hours since he first entered the cave and it seemed as there was no point on going further.

"Come on now." Diamond said to himself. "I know you're still here."

Suddenly, Diamond heard the sound of movement in the shadows. In that instant, Diamond stopped moving and summoned his mace. Moving the light around him saw a carving on the wall. As he moved closer to investigate it, he saw it was the carving of a six pronged star between a divided square.

[*]

As Diamond examined the etching, he noticed a small square gap under the carving. Pulling out the stone key from his pocket, he placed it into the gap and pressed on it. Suddenly, there was a humming sound as the walls of the cave suddenly began to light up with blue light, lighting up to a stone doorway with the same symbol as the carving.

As Diamond sighed in relief, he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Diamond quickly turned to see a deformed face screaming at him. Diamond jumped back in repulsion before he swung his mace at the creature, only for it to jump back into the darkness. Diamond then felt his back hit the floor as the creature tackled him. Diamond used his mace to hold back the abomination as it squealed at him and tied to bit him with its teeth. As he threw his assailant off him, Diamond then took his ball of light and threw it into one of the blue lights, causing the entirety of the hallway to burst into a bright light blue. Diamond heard a high pitched squeal as he looked to see a deformed but humanoid creature withering on the floor, clawing up its body with its nails as he stared at the Gemian with its one working eye.

"Burning me! Need to bleed! Need to bleed!" The creature squealed at Diamond as it tore of a chunk of its skin and threw at it the Gemian. "Shut! Shut! Shut! Shut! Shut!"

"Enough of this, I need to see your leader." Diamond commanded as he looked to the door. "I'll leave you to your "friends."

As soon as he approached the door, he heard more squealing from the darkness as several more creatures, some more deformed than the wounded one, approached their wounded brethren, their skin burning from the light, they squealed loudly as they quickly ganged up on the wounded creature and began to beat, cut, and fondle it. Diamond watched the spectacle with disgust as they began to violate and torture the creature in ways indescribable to fathom. Eventually, the creatures began to rip apart the wounded one and began to eat and fornicate with its organs and limbs before they began to attack each other to do the same. As one of them fell before Diamond and looked up at him, Diamond saw the cracked dull Gem on its forehead.

"To think that you once Gems that believed in order." Diamond said with a pitiful tone to the Gem creature as he entered the large door. The creature squealed as it felt a long object suddenly stab it from behind.

{*}

 **Planet Targos, Temple of Obsidian, present day**

Diamond entered the chamber to see the sight before him. There was a large black statue in the center of the chamber. It was in the shape of a large humanoid with a large molten red eye. Four columns surrounded the statue with chains attached to the arms. Before the statue were three dark-gold pedestals, the pedestal in the center had a spear shaped object on it as the two outer pedestals has two buttons on them. As Diamond approached the statue, he felt doubt enter his mind as he looked up to the statue's eye. Just then, he felt the presence of another behind him and he quickly summoned hi mace and turned around, aiming it at another creature. This one however, was wearing a tattered robe resembling a sort of priest uniform and he has the symbol of the door and carving branded into his face. As he approached Diamond, the Old King noticed he was missing an arm and was using a cane made from an arm bone. As he approached Diamond and looked at his face and then his Gem, the creature hissed and backed away.

"You! Rapist of our beliefs! You are not welcome here! Leave now!" The priest shouted at him.

"Or what?" Diamond asked as he approached the priest and aimed his mace. "Keep in mind that the only reason you are alive is because I believed you were dead, and I will have no problem with fixing this mistake."

"But if you do, then what of your people?' The Priest asked as he started to walk around the Gemian. "How will you defeat the Metal warriors without…him?"

Diamond looked to the Priest with a surprised expression. "How do you know of that?" Diamond asked the priest, who snapped his fingers.

"The Master knows many things." The Priest explained as he walked over to a table with a moving cloth over it. "He is a God, a being of great power. We know that through our workings with him."

As he removed the cloth, Diamond was startled at what he saw, there was a creature bound to a table, it was female in shape but it carried no face, just a small hole around where her mouth should be. As the priest approached the creature, he removed his robes and stood next to it. Holding a knife in his hands. Diamond then noticed that the creature's belly was swollen and moving as well, a clear sign that it was pregnant.

"I…I need his help." Diamond asked with hesitation as he watched the priest place one of his hands between the bound creature's legs, causing her to shudder violently. "Wi-Without Obsidian, our people will lose the war…I…I need him to win."

"I see..." The priest said as he licked the belly of the creature before him. "The Master knew you were coming, which is why he has a proposition for you."

Diamond watched as the priest began to gently slice the creature's belly like a ham and began to eat them, causing the creature to shake even harder as it thrusted her body on the table. Diamond knew that if it could, it would be screaming.

"What does…he want?" Diamond asked with a deep breath, trying his best to hold his composure as he watched the sight before him.

The priest smiled as he began to slice one of the creature's breasts off. "If you manage to free the Master, then he will help you bring order and peace to the Universe. He has seen the evil in your Universe and wants to help you erase it. All you have to do is free him, isn't that a great deal?"

Diamond looked to the statue as he approached the pedestals, as he looked back to the priest, he now was thrusting the knife into the crotch of the bound creature as he was biting the cut where her breast was. As he looked back and slowly placed his hands over the two outer pedestals. As he was about to place his hands on the pedestals, he pulled his hands away and turned away.

"No…this is…there has to be a catch…Gemia wouldn't have sealed him away if he wanted order…would she?" Diamond said as he looked to the priest. "No...I can't…I-I won't…I'll find another way!"

"If that is what you wish." The priest replied as he pulled out his bloody knife. "But I am sure you and your siblings have a better plan on hand. You can defeat the Metalians on your own, just as you have on Samer."

Diamond looked to the priest as he began to stab the creature's belly and rip out several small screaming creatures, as he cut the cords and dropped them on the floor, Diamond looked at the "face" of the now dead creature and suddenly, he saw Rose in her place. As Diamond stepped back in horror, he bumped into the pedestals and turned around towards them. Looking up at the statue of Obsidian.

"He…he will help me protect the Universe?" Diamond asked the priest. "He wants to help me protect it?"

"Of course, the Master is a God of order, he will keep his word..." The priest said as he approached the Old King. "...as long as you are your own."

Diamond looked down to the pedestals and placed his hands over them once more. In the back of his mind, he knew that this would not end pleasantly for him, but at the moment, he had to risk it. For the Universe, the Gems, and his siblings.

As he placed his hands over the outer pedestals, his palms inches away from contact, he closed his eyes as he began to speak a incantation.

" _Ndinali silinatsaleko ulesi ndi munthu amadana kwambiri f'r zowoneka mwachinsinsi atawona zochuluka anthu ambiri._ "

" _Tsopano Sindidamsokeretse silinatsaleko anabwera kuti akhale kumayenda chidani chimene f'r zimenezi kukhalapo._ "

" _Tigaye n'kukhala chikhalidwe cha chikhomo chimenecho makhalidwe abwino a, chilungamo ndipo Sindidamsokeretse waziwona, Sindidamsokeretse kum'chitira kaduka zimenezi kuchita chiwerewere ndiponso mukufuna zimasintha._ "

" _Chiwola pamodzi ndi repulsion, Sindidamsokeretse adzaimba nyimbo chilengedwechi chizindikiro chomwe nyimbo yatsopano ku Ndikaganizira zomwe zachitika pamwamba pa chawo kukhala zodetsa nkhaŵa cholengedwa._ "

" _Koma kodi n'zosathekadi moonadi ndi ine chimene ife ndiko kukhala m'chilengedwe chonse kunyoza Mulungu?_ "

" _F'r Sindidamsokeretse nadzakhalitsa m'chilengedwe chonse patsamba pamoto ndipo mu woyaka moto m'kuunika Sindidamsokeretse ndidzalemba Dzina wanga nyimbo yoyamba ndiponso ndidzakudziwitsani ndikumverera kutentha kwa wanga ndi mphamvu._ "

" _Musabise maso ako wa Kumwamba, mwa mabodza a cha ziphuphu._ "

" _Ndikukhulupirira mkati mwanga._ "

" _Kuchepetsa kupanikizikako wako kukayikira._ "

" _F'r Sindidamsokeretse adzathetsa m'chilengedwe chonse usiku uno._ "

" _Kwambiri ndi zimenezi kwambiri kunyansidwa f'r zowoneka mwachinsinsi atawona zochuluka anthu ambiri._ "

" _Tsopano Sindidamsokeretse silinatsaleko anabwera, kuti ndikhale kumayenda ali nangumi, f'r lapansi, m'chilengedwe chonse kunyoza Mulungu._ "

" _Ndinali adzathetsa m'chilengedwe chonse usiku uno._ "

Shedding a tear over the fear of what would come from this choice.

"Siblings…Rose…." Diamond whispered silently as he dropped his hands down. "… _ignosce mihi_ …"

As Diamond placed his hands on the pedestals, two spikes impaled his hands. Diamond shouted in pain as tried to pull his hands free, only to hear a clicking noise from the center pedestal. In that instant, the spear object shot forward and impaled Diamond in the chest. Diamond coughed up blue blood as he felt the spear stab deeper, stabbing itself into his heart. Diamond gasped as he looked up to the statue of Obsidian, which began to seem to soften, almost as if it was turning into a liquid. As he watched the statue transform, he suddenly heard a voice speak to him inside his head.

" _Ndiwe adzakhala grant'd wanga ndi mphamvu chifukwa chakuti ndinali walola…"_

Suddenly, the chains on the statue broke off as the statue bent down over Diamond, grabbing his face with its hands. It was at this moment that Diamond realiazed that the statue before him was the essence of Obsidian himself.

… _ndiponso kubweranso kwa iwe uli mudzatumikira ndi ine chifukwa chakuti ndinali hest icho!_ "

In that instant, Obsidian forced open Diamond's mouth and began to slide down his throat, Diamond gagged as he felt the Leviathan flow into him, his throat and stomach burned as it flowed into his body. As soon as the entirety of Obsidian was within the Old King, the spear in Diamond's chest and the spikes in his hands retracted and Diamond fell to the ground. As the Gemian struggled to get up, vomiting up black bile, he looked up to the priest, who smiled as he crouched down towards him.

"Congratulations "Master" Diamond! You have become the new host for the Obsidian." The Priest said with a grin as he looked down at the Gemian beneath him. "I hope your choice is worth the price."

Suddenly, Diamond grabbed the priest by the neck and pulled him towards him. The Priest watched as Diamond's jaw split open from the middle and a long sharp Proboscis emerged from his mouth.

"So beautiful…" the priest said as he looked to Diamond with a grin. "…Thank you."

Diamond hissed as he plunged his tongue into the priest's neck, draining him of the Vitae in his body before snapping his neck and dropping him to the floor. As he stood up and looked around the temple. He took a deep breath as he looked to his hands. Diamond left the temple and walk through the cave. As he did, he could feel the power inside him. He felt his strength had become even greater as he approached the mouth of the cave.

Upon approaching the mouth to the canyon, Diamond walked back and rushed forward, jumping from the cave mouth all the way to the top of the opposing canyon side. As he looked back to the cave below, he aimed his hand at it and clenched his fist. In that instant, he heard and felt the ground below him shake as he saw the cave collapse. He then looked up and saw the ground beyond the canyon begin to cave in as well. As Diamond heard the squeals of the creatures inside being crushed to death from the cave in. Diamond looked up to the sky with a new sense of power and purpose.

"You can kill my Gems Tiberium, but you cannot kill me. Your time as the scourge of this Universe has come and gone. I am order, I am the Master, I. am. Obsidian."

And with that, Diamond vanished into thin air.


	4. The Game

Original Idea by: Scraps

Collaboration work with: DeityDeviantWarrior

Characters Created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 4: A Game of Gems and Metal

{*}

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, exterior defense line, present day**

{*}

"Keep those defense up!" Topaz commanded as they paced around the Gems arming an array of turrets. "We cannot let them get into firing range."

Topaz gazed with a look of concern as they could see the large battalion of Metalian ships continue to approach the colony, several of the small ships were shot down by the Gem's defenses, but Topaz knew that it would not hold forever. As Topaz clenched their fists, they noticed Rose approaching them.

"Is Copper safe?" Topaz asked Rose as they helped a Gem arm one of the turrets and fire it.

"Yes, he is in the vault, just as you instructed." Rose explained. "Only one of us can open it so no on-"

Just then, a bolt of energy shot one of the turrets on the line and destroyed it. Topaz picked up the Gem that rolled onto their feet and gave a concerned scowl.

"Where is Diamond?" the Taskmaster asked their sister. "Did he return with his "secret weapon" yet? We're getting slaughtered."

"There is no sign of him." Rose replied as she heard the explosion of another ship. "But don't worry, he'll come back for us. You'll see."

Topaz nodded lightly as they looked back to the incoming ships, noticing that one of them emerge from one of the larger ships, this vessel had a round cap shaped bow and was charging right at the colony, directly towards the defense line.

"Uh…Topaz…" Rose questioned her sibling nervously. "Does that ship seem to be heading right towards us?"

As the Gem turrets fired at it, the bolts simply deflected the attacks as it began to pick up in speed.

"MOVE!" Topaz shouted as they grabbed Rose and jumped off the balcony behind the defense line.

Within moments after the Gemians jumped off the balcony, the ship shot through the defense line like a bullet, crashing into the courtyard of the colony. The explosion from the attack knocked Topaz and Rose back, with onto a wall and onto the floor. As Rose tried to get back up, the ceiling above her and Topaz began to creak and then cave in on top of the Gemians.

Buried under tons of metal and rock, Rose felt her body immobilized as she felt a sharp pang in her torso. Looking down, she saw a large piece of shrapnel stuck in her body. She then turned to see Topaz, unconscious and wounded, golden blood pouring from their head as they were wedged between a large block of stone. As she felt herself falling out of consciousness, she reached for her sibling, her strength failing and the world around her falling dark.

"Diamond…" Rose muttered as she fell silent. "…p-ple..."

{*}

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, courtyard ruins, several hours later**

{*}

" _... vel að halda að leita síðan! Að það leiðinni til að vera hingað!_ "

Rose heard the sound of voices around her along with the sound of the rubble around her moving around. As Rose felt fresh air hit her face, she opened her eyes slightly to see a blurry golden figure before her, it bent down to her and placed its hand on her neck, moving around her head before it stood up and turned around.

" _Sem ég finnur þau á!_ " the figure shouted as a light grey colored figure approached the gold figure and poke Rose with a large object, it felt like a block of sourts. " _Sem hún hefur særðir og en hinn er meðvitundarlaus._ "

As Rose's vison began to clear, she saw that the figures before here were both Metalians, one was wearing a gold colored armor and was holding a gold colored gun, the other was light grey and had a pistol in his hand. The Gold Metalian then looked to Rose and smiled.

" _Segðu frá Tiberium því að við höfum ekki að sem finnast Diamond, En þegar sem aðrir hafa ekki að opnaður þessi læsingu enn sem komið er, þá eru þessir Tveggja ættu að vita hvernig þú getur_." The light grey Metalian said as he waved his hand and two Metalians approached, one was large and dark grey, the other was tall and slender, his armor was red and seemed to be flowing. "Gæta skal þessara tveggja við hvelfinguna og skulu bíđa mín til að að eignast aðra."

The Metalians nodded as they approached Topaz and lifted them off the ground and hauled them away. Rose tried to reach for her sibling with her arm but she was too weak and she felt her arm fall short. She then heard the Metalians laughing at her, followed by a drop of burning metal burn her cheek as the red Metalian spit on her.

" _Við the upplýsingaöflun! This einn hefur enn að neista á förunautum hennar._ " The dark grey Metalian said as he grabbed Rose by the hair and lifted her up, the little Gemian screaming in pain as her scalp burned with pain, the Metal rangers laughing as they heard her whimper in pain. As the dark grey Metalian released her head and grabbed her arms to hold her up, the light grey Metalian approached Rose and placed his hands behind his back.

"My comrades can't understand you're guttural language, but I have been modifying myself for just the occasion." The Metalian said as he continued to grin at his captive. "Now my name is Tin and I am a captain of this crew of Metalians before you. Now you are going to help us enter that little vault you have inside the base. But before we do so, you have tell me and my friends here where Diamond is."

Rose glared at Tin and spat blood in his face. The Metalian signed as he then grabbed the piece of shrapnel in Rose's side and ripped it out. The Gemian screamed as blood began to pour down her robe and dropped down on the floor. Tin examined the shrapnel and licked it before he looked back to Rose and placed the tip of the metal shard to her Gem. Rose stopped and looked to Tin with a look of horror.

"Oh no no no! You shouldn't be so upset about this…" Tin said with a grin as he pressed lightly into the Gem on Rose. "…this Pain is the body's way of expressing joy and becoming one with metal. I have turned so many organic Vitae drinkers into…perfect Metal. Take the traitor Copper for example…he was just a waste of cells and flesh before I fixed him…such a waste."

He then looked to Rose and lifted his hand, plunging it into the bleeding wound in Rose's side, causing the Gem to scream and vomit. As she did, Tin laughed as ripped his hand out of Rose and slapped her in the face. Grabbing her jaw with said hand and aiming the shrapnel blade inches away from Rose's eye.

"Manners! You little _skítur_!" Tin said with an expression mixed between a grin and a glare of rage. "I can fix you! Make you perfect, just like us! But you need to tell me where your brother is!"

As Rose glared at Tin, the Metalian lowered the blade and turned away from the Gemian and raised his hand.

" _Barði hana!_ " Tin shouted as the Red and Gold Metalians began to punch Rose, eventually, he snapped his fingers and the two stopped, Tin then approached Rose and was about to ask her again, but not before noticing a lone tear run down his victim's face, healing it as it traveled. Tin then took his finger and swiped the tear away. Looking at it, he saw the tear begin to warp his finger, turning it from a light grey metal into a dark blue finger. Tin gaped in horror before he grabbed the finger and ripped the digit off, throwing it at Rose and grabbing her hair to look her in the eye.

"YOU DIRTY CREATURE!" Tin screamed as he looked right in her eyes and held the shrapnel blade to her neck. "YOU DARE TRY TO POISON ME WITH THIS….DIRTINESS! I NEED TO PERFECT YOU! I NEED TO SEE WHAT'S INSIDE!"

" _Obscenus…vilis…_ " Rose said weakly, knowing that, even at this moment, she would at least go out as a fighter, just like Diamond would have wan-

"ROSE!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of thunder as the ground behind the Metalians rumbled and a flash of light shot out. As Tin, Rose and his solders turned towards the light, they saw a figure before them. Rose recognized the Grey beard, long nose and blue armor as her brother Diamond, gazing upon his foes with molten red eyes.

"Finally! He's here!" Tin clapped with glee as he gestured to his solders. " _OPNA Eldsvoði!_ "

The Metalians summoned their weapons and opened fire on the Old King as smoke surrounded the Gemian and his attackers. As the Metalians approached the cloud, Tin turned his attention back to Rose.

"Well that takes care of him, doesn't it?" Tin said to Rose. "You see, this is why you need to be perfect! You will fail as this, I can make you better. Commander says I can do whatever I want to you and your sibling once Diamond is dead!"

As he looked to Rose, he saw her looking up and smiling, he then looked up to the Metalian holding her up and saw him gape with horror as he dropped Rose and run away. As Tin turned to where Rose and the Metalian were looking, he saw a blur jump above him and tackle the large Metalian and punch him, ripping the weapon from his hands and shooting him point blank in the head. Tin looked back and saw the Gold and Red Metalians on the ground, their cores ripped out and broken beside them.

"G-Gold…Mercury…?" Tin stammered as he turned back to see Diamond standing in front of him. Tin yelped as he fell over onto the ground.

"No…No no no!" Tin said as he began to crawl away from Diamond, who began to walk up to him. "I can't fail! I never fail! I can-can't fail! I need…I need to make you perfect! You need me!"

Diamond bent down and grabbed Tin by the neck and picked him up. As he lifted him into the air, he looked to Rose, wounded from the torture Tin had made her endure and then back at Tin.

"She needed this Diamond!" Tin explained as he pulled out his pistol and shot Diamond in the face. The Metalian watched in horror as the bolts of energy simply fell off the Old King's skin, not even piercing it. Diamond then slammed Tin to the wall and grabbed his pistol. Pulling it away and looking at it, he saw the Gem attached to the side, a grey oval Gem and showed it to Tin.

"Oh yes! Some of your kind are too imperfect…to disgusting to fix." Tin explained as he grabbed Diamonds arm. "Tin can fix though…help make us perfect."

Diamond crushed the pistol in his hand and held the Gem in his hand. He then tossed it to the ground and called to it.

" _Howlite, est mihi!_ "

In that instant, Howlite emerged from the Gem, wearing a large armored coat and a gauntlet on her right hand. She looked around and saw the wounded Rose and rushed beside her. As she helped the Lion up, she looked back to see Diamond, who looked back to her with a molten red glare. Such a sight gave a feeling of uneasiness in the Gem, though she did not know why.

"Master Diamond?" Howlite said as she supported Rose. "You're here!"

"Howlite, take Rose to the command center on the other side of the colony." Diamond ordered as he looked back to Tin. "Inform _Smaragdus_ and _Solemlapidem_ to engage the Bladeguard protocol. It should buy enough time."

Howlite nodded, somewhat confused at Diamond's labeling of Emerald and Sunstone in Gemian, as she began to help Rose away, but not before Diamond noticed her looking back with a gaze of concern. As Diamond looked to her, she closed her eyes and summoned Lion beside her.

"Diamond be careful." Rose said with concern. "Tiberium is using an Intelligence of some kind to control the Metalians. Destroy it and the Metalians will fall."

"Understood." Diamond said as he looked back to Tin. "And don't worry about Topaz, I have already sent someone else take care of that. Someone more…personal to them."

As Rose and Howlite got onto lion and left towards the command center, Diamond turned back to Tin and scowled at him.

"I try to help but there are always mistakes." Tin gasped "I try to make them perfect, but they always have made mistakes!"

"I do not make mistakes…" Diamond hissed as his jaw began to split. "…I erase them."

{*}

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, Inner Vault, present day**

{*}

As Topaz was dragged into the chamber, they saw several Metalians with large drills tried to drill through the door before them, a huge metal door with a small socket on the side. Overseeing them was a large Metalian wearing a shiny metal armor and had a metal band around his eyes. He turned and saw Topaz being dragged and tossed before him, a Metalian placed their hands behind their back and cuffed them with special cuffs. As soon as they were locked in place, Topaz fell significantly weaker.

" _Vei! Húsbóndi Topaz! Hvað okkur skemmtilega á óvart!_ " The Metalian said as he crouched before Topaz. "Forgive me, my name is Silver, and would you prefer that I speak to you in your tongue?"

Topaz looked up to the Metalian and smiled before replying to him.

" _Fara ríða sjálfan þig!_ "

The Metalian smiled before he rapidly punched Topaz in the stomach, causing the Taskmaster to bend over and cough.

"How about you use that smart mouth to open that door for us?" Silver asked as he pointed to the vault. "See, you have a comrade of ours in there and we need to have him erased for treason."

"So…you're only here to kill him." Topaz coughed as they looked up to Silver. "What about you're precious Intelligence?"

Silver scowled as he kicked Topaz in the face, grabbing them by the hair and holding their head up.

"What do you know about the Intelligence?"

Topaz smiled at Silver, looking at him with one eye.

"Everything." Topaz explained. "Copper told me everything. About how it is the reason your kind is so powerful and skilled, how without its guidance, you all are as dumb as dirt."

Silver twitched as he punched Topaz in the face. As the Taskmaster fell to the ground, Silver grabbed them by their armor and held them back up. Topaz could see that by his expression, and the expression of the Metalians around them, that the Intelligence was a touchy subject for them.

"Enough!" Silver hissed to his captive. "You will open the door NOW!"

Or what?" Topaz asked with a grin. "If you kill me, you lose the ability to open the door, and I am sure that the other Gemian to know so is probably dead, so you have nothing."

"Don't we?" Silver said as he scanned Topaz's body. "Perhaps we should then uncover another secret then."

Topaz's grin faded as they knew what he meant by that. As they struggled in objection, they felt Silver summon a metal blade and aim it at the Taskmaster's armor.

"You are unique in your…"nature"." Silver said to the Taskmaster. "Perhaps we should find out why."

Topaz tried to kick Silver away, only to feel their legs get pinned down by the Metalian's body as he got on top of the Gemian.

"St-Stop!" Topaz shouted as they tried to push Silver off, only to feel the cuffs holding their arms drain more Vitae from the Gemian. "I'll…I'll open the door."

"I know you will…" Silver said with a laugh. "You will as soon as I see what makes you ti-"

Silver stopped as a green blur passed before Silver, as the Metalian looked up, the metal band around his eyes broke off. As he stood up and looked to his solders, he felt his vision begin to blur with a silver colored blur, followed by the sensation as the world around him begin to divide horizontally from the center. The other Metalians watched on shock as the top of Silver's head fell to the floor, with his body falling to the opposite side.

"What the?" A Metalian said as he suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, with an orange double bladed sword pinned in his chest. The Metalian next to him felt his body swell as he then felt the Humor in his body suddenly shoot from his chest, causing him to convulse before he was sliced in half by a scythe.

As Topaz sat up, they saw the other Metalians look towards the entrance of the chamber with horror. Topaz then turned to see four Gems standing at the door. They recognized them as their Secundos: Emerald, Sunstone, Moonstone, and Lapis Lazuli. As they turned back to the Metalians, they felt the cuffs on their arms break off and they then stood up, summoning their lance.

"Sorry for the delay creator." Emerald said with a smile. "We had to liberate a few Gems on the way."

"Oh! So now it's "we", Mr. "One man army"?" Sunstone teased as he picked up a stray Metalian arm and poked him with it.

As Topaz watched Emerald grab Sunstone in a head lock and give him a noogie, they sighed and rubbed their eyes, as they looked up, they saw Lapis approach them.

"Creator, Master Diamond has returned." Lapis explained. "He is rescuing Master Quartz and is planning to siege the main Metalian ship. He asked us to take you to the command center on the other side of the colony and activate the Bladeguard protocol."

Topaz nodded as they looked back to the vault and Metalians before it, who were on their knees and begging for mercy.

" _Dicentes quid faciemus illis?_ " Moonstone asked as she walked behind one and held her scythe in her hands. " _Possemus usus plures captivos._ "

"Silver told me that they consider those like Copper traitors." Topaz explained as they walked out the chamber. "Let's provide these solder with kindness."

As Topaz left the chamber, they heard the screams of Metalians, the first of many to feel the rekindled wraith of the Gemians.

{*}

 **Metalian fleet, Tvashtar Paterae hangar, present day**

{*}

The hangar of the _Tvashtar Paterae_ was filled with a large group of Metalians, armed with their weapons as they prepared to send another wave onto the colony. As they approached one of the vessels ready to launch, the Metalian known as Iron stood before them, prepared to lead the final assault against the enemy.

" _Við skulum enda þessu einu sinni og fyrir öllum förunautum!_ " Iron shouted to his solders. " _Sem Gemians höfum á verið veikt, og út eins og særðir dýrsins, munum við vera byssukúla til að setja þessa frábæru skepnu sundurliðaðar til góðs._ "

Just as they were about to launch, a portal opened up before the army and the body of Tin shot out of it. His neck had a large section torn out and his core was missing from his chest, which had a large hole in it. As the Metalians watched the body slide up to them, they looked up to see Diamond exit the portal, his hands were soaked in grey blood as he summoned his mace.

" _Á varðbergi yfirmaður í Tiberium!_ " shouted Iron as the Metalians armed their weapons at the Gemian intruder. " _Að tilkynna honum um að Diamond hefur brotið þá skip! Eins og fyrir hvíla af þér, að fyrirfara honum!_ "

The Metalians opened fire on the Gemian, engulfing him in a cloud of smoke.

" _Að halda eldsvoða þínum!_ " Iron commanded as he raised his hand, halting his solder's gunfire to allow the smoke to clear. As it did, he saw, to his and his solder's horror, the Old King standing tall, his body was unscathed from the attack as he took several deep breaths. As soon as he composed himself. He looked up to the small army and glared at them with molten red eyes.

"My turn."

{*}

 **Metalian fleet, Tvashtar Paterae bridge, present day**

{*}

Diamond walked down the corridors of the _Tvashtar Paterae_ until he wasstanding before the door of the bridge to the Metalian ship, looking back to the bodies of Metalians behind him as he then looked back to the door. As he examined the door, noticing the symbol on the front, he could sense the energy behind it. He could sense the energy of a Gemian, the black sheep of Gemia known as Tiberium, but he could sense was another energy as well. It was Gemian, but it was different, almost like one of Topaz's Secundos.

Diamond moved back a few steps, summoned his mace, and charged into the door, creating a large dent in the center. Diamond then dissipated his mace and plunged his hands into the dent, bending the metal further and allowing him to push the door open. As Diamond entered the bridge, he looked around at his surroundings. As he looked through the window, he could see the entirety of the Insidiae colony. Surprised as such a sight, he approached the control panel and looked over the many buttons and levers. Never in his whole life before the Metalians did he even fathom such technology.

As he was about to press a button, he noticed the floor behind him emit a bright green circle in the center. As Diamond approached it, the circle on the floor opened up and a small green orb the size of a small melon emerged from the floor. The orb was metallic green in color and had a light green triangular gem in the center. Four green cylinders orbited around the orb as well as five light green sticks which strangely looked like fingers. As the orb turned towards Diamond, the Gem in the center emitted a light green fan shaped light that scanned the Gemian, causing the Old King to flinch in surprise.

"[Identity confirmed.]" The orb spoke. "[Identity: Diamond the Old King…Classification: Gemian Leader…Founder of the Crystal Tribunal…Protector of the Universe…Status: Enemy of the Metalian Army…Current status: Intruder…Action: Engage security measures.]"

Diamond watched as a yellow column of energy surrounded him. As he looked around and then towards the orb, he looked closer at it, especially the green triangle Gem attached to the front, and at that moment, he recognized what it was.

"You…you are the Intelligence!" Diamond exclaimed to the orb. "You are what controls the Metalians"

"It's not just a controller of the Metalians, Diamond…" a voice explained to the Old King. "…but rather, it *is* the Metalians."

Diamond watched as a familiar Gemians walked into view, Diamond recognized the green face and uniform as Tiberium, the leader of the Metalians and the one responsible for this war.

"Tiberium…" Diamond gritted at the Green Gemian.

"Hello…"brother…" Tiberium replied as he approached Diamond's prison. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Remove this shield, and I will give you a proper answer." Diamond replied back, summoning his mace in the progress."

Tiberium chuckled as he circled the shield surrounding Diamond, watching the Gemian inside glare right back at him.

"Always the hot head, right down to those empty words." Tiberium exclaimed as he continued to walk around his brother's cell. "Now the last time I heard something that hostile was…when was that?"

Tiberium turned away from Diamond and placed his hand on his chin to ponder. As he did, he raised his other hand and the shield around Diamond dissipated. Diamond quickly pounced at Tiberium, only to be grabbed by a large green metallic crystal arm. Diamond struggled as he saw that the arm belonged to Tiberium, whose body was soon covered in a large armor of the same metallic crystal.

"Ah yes! Now I remember." Tiberium exclaimed as he slammed Diamond into the wall, slowly crushing him under his hand. "When you banished me to the ends of the Universe. All because you though that I was going to be evil. Well look around you Diamond, have I done what you wanted me to do?"

With his other hand, Tiberium shaped it into a large block shape and began to slam Diamond with it.

*THUMP*

"AM…"

*THUMP*

"…I…"

*THUMP*

"…EVIL…"

*THUMP*

"…ENOUGH?"

*THUMP*

Tiberium then stopped and threw Diamond onto the floor, as he approached the Gemian, he stood above him and turned his hand into a blade, aiming it at Diamond's neck.

"You know, I should thank you actually." Tiberium hissed as he bent down to Diamond. "Thanks to you, I have a nigh unstoppable army, and once I have your Gems, I will be unstoppable. How humorous that all of this is your fault?"

Just then, the whole ship shook violently as there was a faint rumble, shaking around the Gemians.

"What's happening?" Tiberium shouted to the Intelligence.

[We have received damage from a large beam of energy.]" The Intelligence replied as it summoned a screen with its fingers. "[It appears that the source of the attack is the same source that is wiping out the fleet…so far ninety percent of the fleet has been eradicated.]"

"What?" Tiberium shouted as he approached the intelligence. "Why aren't we retaliating? Why is my fleet being destroyed so easily?"

"[We have decided to retract our connection from the Metalians and it has resulted in a loss of total combat precognition.]" The Intelligence explained.

"WHAT?" Tiberium shouted to the Intelligence. "YOU LITTLE _CANICULA_! YOU BETRAYED ME!"

The next thing Tiberium knew, he was smashed in the face by a large mace, as he tumbled into a wall, he saw Diamond standing before him, fully healed and looking down upon him with molten red eyes.

"Wha…those eyes…." Tiberium stammered as he felt his armor break apart. "You…have something…wha-wh…what are you?"

Diamond approached Tiberium and summoned a piece of shrapnel, it was coated in the blood of another Gemian, and it looked as if it was just removed. Diamond looked at it as he stabbed Tiberium in the shoulder, he then clenched his hand as he fused it to the wall behind Tiberium as well as into his arm. Tiberium screamed in pain as Diamond knelt down and grabbed his face.

"Now "brother", you know that pain is the body's way of expressing joy and becoming one with metal, do you not?"

Tiberium watched as a pod rose from the ground, both Diamond and the Intelligence watched as the ship began to turn away from the Gem colony and towards the vast stars. As it did, a large voice bellowed from the ship

"[ATTENTION…SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ENGAGED…HYPER LAUNCE SEQUENCE ENGAGED…PLEASE EVCUATE FROM THE SHIP IMMIDENTLY…ESTIMATED MELTDOWN…ONE MINUTE THIRTY SECONDS…ESTIMATED HYPER LAUNCH…ONE MINUTE]"

"Diamond!" Tiberium shouted as he tried to pull himself free, the metal in his arm holding him back. "Please have mercy! I'll…I'll surrender fully! Please!"

Diamond ignored Tiberium's pleas as he and the Intelligence entered the pod. As it lowered, Diamond could hear the sounds of his evil brother screaming his name in rage and fear.

It was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

As the pod launched from the ship. Diamond watched as the _Tvashtar Paterae_ shot into the vast space like a missile, disappearing into the stars. Although it was uncertain the fate of Tiberium, Diamond knew that at long last, the war was finally over.

{*}

 **Gem colony Insidiae, command center, present day**

{*}

Rose, Topaz, Howlite and the Secundos watched as the large Metalian ship vanished above them. As they looked to the Metalians, they simply toppled over and shut down.

"We did it…" Emerald said to the others before looking to Howlite. "…we won."

All the Gems looked to each other before there was a up roaring cheer from the entirety of the Gems. All across the colony, Gems and Gemians shouted in joy over the victory in the eons of war they endured. At long last, the age of the Metal Rangers was over, and now it was the age of the Crystal Gems.

{*}

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, Inner Vault, present day**

{*}

Copper felt the door open and saw a figure approach him. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he recognized him as Diamond, with the Intelligence alongside him.

"I figured you defeated them." Copper said as he stood up, taking a deep breath as he was ready for his fate. "I figured it as soon as I felt somewhat dumber. So…let's get this over with."

"Don't be so hasty to die yet, Copper." Diamond replied to the Metalian. "I was informed that you were once organic, and the Intelligence told me that I can reverse the process and return you to your original form."

Copper looked with skepticism at the Gemian before he looked to the Intelligence and then back to Diamond.

"Wait…why would you do that?" Copper asked. "I though you would just kill me and be done with it."

"True, but you willingly provided information for us and…" Diamond hesitated before he continued. "I feel…pity for you."

"So I can be organic again?" Copper asked with hope. "Will I go back to my planet too?"

"Under one condition." Diamond replied with a extended finger. "You will tell *no one* about your heritage. Not. A. Soul. If you do, I will personally kill you. Is that clear?"

Copper nodded, knowing that the Gemian that single-handedly wiped out his race was not joking.

{*}

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, courtyard, present day**

Diamond entered the courtyard as Topaz and Rose were there, the latter of the two ran over to the Old King and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you could do it Dimy!" Rose exclaimed with a smile. "We won! We Won!"

"Yes we did Rose…" Diamond said as he turned towards the ruins around him. "…but now we have a new task at hand. With the war over, we will now begin to expand and establish a new order to reconstruct and protect this Universe."

Rose's eyes beamed with stars as she cheered Diamond on, but Topaz on the other hand, was a little suspicious with Diamond's ideals.

"And how would we do that?" Topaz asked with arms crossed. "What would we need to do to establish a proper rule within this Universe?"

Diamond looked to his sibling and gave them a cold glare as he replied with a single word.

"Rule."

Diamond then turned back and began to walk away. As soon as he was sure that he was alone, he sighed in relief that the war was finally over, but his attention was drawn to his responses to Topaz and Rose, they seemed almost…fanatical.

Suddenly, Diamond felt a burning trickle roll down his left eye, as he wiped it, he saw a black fluid smeared on his hand. Shocked at the sight, he quickly wiped the fluid it onto the wall, seeing his reflection as well. Diamond could see black fluid trickling from his black shot eyes as well as the molten red irises. As he examined his features, he suddenly felt a sense of terror and loss at the realization of why this was happening…and who was responsible. Diamond slumped to the floor and covered his face with his hands to weep, for it was at this moment he realized that the nightmare was not over...

…it had just begun.

[*]


	5. The Lover

Original Idea by: Scraps

Collaboration work with: DeityDeviantWarrior

Characters Created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 5: The Old King's Lover

[*]

 **Several thousand years later**

[*]

In the centuries that followed the Metalian war, the Gems expanded into a vast and powerful force within the known Universe. With the technology left behind by their fallen foes. The Gemians were able to mold their once small group of protectors into a mighty empire, with newly engineered tools, ships and machines to expand their protection to the Universe. Upon Master Diamond's recommendation, the planet that the Gemians were born upon was recolonized into the primary homeworld for the Gem species and to serve as the crown jewel for a new order of Universal protection. These protectors would be ruled by their idolized leaders, the Crystal Tribunal, consisting of Master Diamond, the Old King and the savior of the Gems, Master Topaz, the Taskmaster and the bringer of the golden age, and Master Quartz, the Lion and the guide for the Gems. As for the Gems, they were reorganized into a new protective service known as the "Crystal Gems".

However, without a war to fight, the purpose of the Gems soon began to become a personal debate between Topaz and Rose, with Topaz wanting to involve them in only Gem related issues, while Rose wanted to help the Universe as a whole. Diamond on the other hand, was usually occupied with his work on Insidiae, which he reorganized as his private laboratory. He appeared on homeworld every now and then, usually with his assistant Peridot beside him, but those times were few as he quickly returned to his mysterious colony.

As for the Secundos, they were given high positions within the Gem Empire. Sunstone and Moonstone were recruited by Diamond to assist him on Insidiae, while Lapis was sent to help restore planets damaged by the Metalians. As for Emerald, he was given his own squadron of Gems to train, several of these Gems included Howlite, his longtime friend and battle companion, and the Rubies, who with Diamond's help, had become a powerful Gem fusion trio.

[*]

 **Homeworld, Diamond training academy, present day**

[*]

As Emerald stood before Ruby, he watched with a grin as the Gem summoned her gauntlets. The tall Gem lunged at her opponent, only for Emerald to side step the Gem and grab her arm and threw her across the courtyard. Ruby fell to the ground with a hard thud as he quickly spun back up and charged at Emerald. As she began to rapidly punch Emerald, the green Gem dodged punch after punch, finally parrying one of her swings and giving her a powerful uppercut, knocking her back to the ground. As Ruby tried to get up, she saw a sword aimed at her face. She then looked up to the holder of the blade, Emerald, who looked to her with a smile as he dissipated his weapon and extended his hand to her.

"Well that was better…" Emerald commented as he watched Ruby grab his hand and lift herself up. "You still are just relying on brute force though, it makes you vulnerable."

"I kept telling her that." Ruby replied with a calm demeanor. "But she refused to listen."

"That's a lie!" Ruby yelled as she looked away. "You always blame me for being so blunt."

As Ruby continued to argue with herself, Emerald looked away with a sigh as he rubbed his eyes. For several weeks now, he took on a request by Master Diamond to train the newly formed Ruby into a Diamond Elite, the Gems that served under the Old King. However, the problem was that the synchronization if Ruby's fusion was still on the fence, given the constant disagreements that her fusers, Ruby and Sapphire, had in terms of combat and coordination. However, at least some progress was being made, even though it was at a snail's pace.

As Emerald turned to continue training Ruby, he saw a familiar sight before him, there was the Old King, Master Diamond approaching him. The moment Ruby saw him, she stopped arguing with herself and knelt to the Gemian. Emerald was surprised at the sight before him. It had been centuries since he last saw Diamond. He noticed that his appearance had drastically changed since their last encounter. Diamond's hair was shorted and he was wearing a large coat with a cape. His beard was also longer and he had a much more stern expression on his face. As he watched Ruby rise from the floor and talk to Diamond, Emerald noticed the cold tone in his voice, the tone sent a chill through his spine. Just then, Emerald saw Master Diamond turn towards him and begin to approach the Gem. As he was standing before Emerald, the Green Gem looked into the molten red eyes of his Gemian leader, feeling a rush of inferiority as he stared down to the Gem.

" _Smaragdus_ , I can see that training is going well." Diamond said as he placed his hands behind his back.

" _Rubyum_ has told me about how you have been training her, and I am happy to hear how things are going. Keep up the good work."

Emerald was caught off guard at the compliment. Stammering for a moment before he recomposed himself.

"Well Master, I did promise you didn't I?" Emerald said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Once Ruby stops arguing with herself, progress should improve. But you were right, having her join the elite has been effective, despite the fact she is still very blunt and hot headed.

Diamond looked to Ruby and then back to Emerald. He then nodded.

"Noted." Diamond replied. "Now I need to speak with Topaz, after you are done training _Rubyum_ , Return here with Howlite tomorrow. I will have something for you."

"Yes Master" Emerald replied as he saluted to the Gemian.

Diamond looked to Ruby and nodded before he walked away. As he left the courtyard. Emerald turned back to Ruby, who was armed with her gauntlets. The green Gem smiled as he summoned his sword.

"Alright…so how about this time, you *try* to lay a blo-"

The next thing Emerald knew, a large Gem fist was inches away from his face. As it was about to make contact, Emerald made a simple reply.

"Oh…"

[*]

 **Homeworld, Topaz's laboratory, present day**

[*]

Topaz sighed as they put the finishing touches on a large combination of a crystal panel with several machines and wires attached to it. As they stood up, they picked up a large piece of metal and placed it onto the panel. Topaz then turned and walked over to a nearby panel and pressed several buttons. As they did, the panel began to hum loudly before a blue column shot from the panel. It stayed there for several seconds before it started to flicker and then dissipate. Topaz approached the now steaming panel and noticed that the metal piece was gone.

Topaz then smiled as they walked across the lab and through a door. As soon as they did, they were greeted by a light green gem. She had light yellow hair in the shape of a triangle and green metallic arms and legs. She was standing before another crystal panel, which was also steaming as a warped piece of hot metal was resting on the now warped panel. Topaz sighed as they turned to the green Gem.

"So what was the problem this time Peridot?" Topaz asked as they rubbed their eyes with their hands.

"Warp efficiency is still at 0.7%" Peridot explained as her finger formed into a small screen before her. "It seems that calibration is needed for the crystal attunement frequency as well as the pad identifier. In addition, the reorganization of molecular organization is a problem."

Topaz sighed as they picked up the warped metal and looked at it.

"Can it be done?" Topaz asked as they walked over to a table and looked at several blueprints that were spread on the table. "Perhaps we could synchronize the Vitae processor to apply the-"

Topaz stopped as they looked up to see Diamond at the door. Peridot also noticed this and snapped to attention, approaching the Old King.

"Hello Peridot." Diamond said with a smile as he patted her on the head. "I trust my sibling had been learning much from you?"

"Of course." Peridot said as she guided Diamond to the panel. "We are working on a new form of transportation for Gem-kind."

"It's called a warp pad." Topaz continued as they approached Diamond and hugged their brother. "If we can get this working, we could place and a planets and a Gem would be able to teleport just like how we do, without the need of those parchments."

"I see…" Diamond replied as he stroked his chin, looking at Peridot and then to Topaz . "…well this is incredible, and I am glad to see you are progressing well Topaz."

"To be honest Brother, I can't take all the credit." Topaz replied with a smile. "Your assistant Peridot was essential for this and so much more. The Gem is a natural with reverse engineering Metalian technology and manipulating it."

"I knew she would be helpful for you." Diamond replied with a smile as he approached Peridot. "However, while I can see you two are all doing well together, I will need Peridot back at Insidiae."

"Understood brother, I can handle it from here." Topaz replied as they crouched down beneath the warp pad and began to tinker with it. "However, I pray that whatever project you are working on, you at least remember to visit Rose too. She's been quite busy uplifting planets with Lapis and she misses you."

Topaz looked up to see that Diamond and Peridot were gone. Topaz sighed as they continued to work on the warp pad.

"…as do I." Topaz said with a sigh.

[*]

 **Homeworld, common chambers, present day**

[*]

Diamond and Peridot walked through the crystal hallways of the homeworld city, passing by countless Gems and looking around at the buildings under construction. Peridot then looked to Diamond, who was looking ahead with a stern expression on his face, but as he looked to her, a small smile grew. Peridot then looked away as she blushed, unaware that a smile had appeared on her face as well.

"I saw one of those...copies you made of me." Peridot said to Diamond as she looked at her hands. "You truely out did yourslef there."

"It was only to ensure there were no suspicions." Diamond replied as he looked to Peridot with a smile. "Besides, I made them half your height and gave them limb enhances."

"...that look like my arms and legs..." Peridot said with raised eyebrow. "...which brings me to the question of how *you* can tell me apart from them."

Diamond stopped as he turned to Peridot and placed his hands on her shoulders, locking eyes with her as he gave a warm smile.

"Because I changed their personalities to be annoying and socially impaired." Diamond replied with a smile. "Alongside the fact they are smaller.

"So you made smaller copies of me that are more annoying?" Peridot said as she gave him a squinted glare.

"What? It's a compliment." Diamond said defensively.

"Uh-huh" Peridot said as she began to continue walking, with a worried Diamond tagging behind her.

"I don't think you're annoying..." Diamond said as he tried to defend himself. "...just your clones."

At this point it was wise for the Old King to just shut up and continue walking

[*]

As Diamond and Peridot entered one of the common chambers, Diamond turned towards the door and placed his hand on it, saying the command " _Condixerant_ " as he pulled his hand away. As he heard the door lock before him. He sighed as he turned towards the main chamber. It was a small room, consisting of a large desk built for two, which Peridot was placing blueprints on. There was also a large window, complete with a balcony, and…*oh my*…a bed large enough for two…

Diamond sighed as he approached Peridot, who had finished organizing the blueprints on the table and turned to see the Old King standing before her.

"It has been some time now since we last saw each other, hasn't it Peridot?" Diamond asked with a raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "For a moment there, I assumed you decided to cut your ties and become Topaz's assistant."

"Well…maybe I should…" Peridot said with a grin as she approached Diamond slowly. "They would be better at organizing all this data, plus working with all that Metalian technology is quite nostalgic."

"Perhaps then you should join them..." Diamond said with a smile as he began to stroke his chin. "It seems to me that they would be a better fit for you than this Old Gem ever would, wouldn't they?"

"True…" Peridot snorted as she was now face to face with Diamond. "…but if there's any Gem who is a better "fit" for me…it would be the one who knows me…inside and out."

"Is that Gem by any chance be…here? In this room?" Diamond asked as he gently placed his hands on Peridot's torso, looking right into the Green Gem's eyes. "This conveniently locked room that is only occupied by you and me? Complete with a conveniently placed bed?"

"I don't know…" Peridot replied with a sultry voice as she wrapped her arms around the back of Diamond's neck "…Care to find out?

Peridot pulled herself up to his face to place a heavy kiss onto his lips. After a few moments of extensive tongue wrestling with her lover, the green Gem then pulled away, leaving behind the stunned and flustered Gemian as she looked back towards the table with the notes.

"Are you coming Diamond?" Peridot asked Diamond as she looked to him and smiled.

"Oh…of course." Diamond gasped lightly as he shook his head back to reality as he approached Peridot and looked over the notes beside her. "What's the status on the army?"

"I went over some of Topaz's prototypes and was able to use them to make improvements on the Agate's design." Peridot explained as she moved her fingers into a square and created a hologram of a tall being with a triangular shaped body and a cylinder head with four eyes on each side and two long prongs on top. "Using designs from the old Metalian elemental cannons and our scrapped Abalone schematics, I have established new forms of flight and combat efficiency. I also went over the "incidents" with the light armies and crystal drones from the past few centuries and have established new methods of controlling them without any problems based on the Metalian controlling method. They will be able to obey your commands without question or objection, and we both know how they will be powered."

"Excellent." Diamond said as he looked towards the window. "What of Onychinos and the others, are they ready?"

"Yes they are." Peridot said as she looked to her screen, pressing a few buttons and pulling up new reports. "The indoctrination of Sunstone and Moonstone was a success, we didn't even need to use Ichor on them. They will be ready within the next few hours."

"Good." Diamond said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Everything is falling into place then. Now to take care of one last detail…"

Diamond then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stone. Clenching it in his hand, he dropped it onto the table, only for it to be red and pulsating. As it stopped rolling, he issued a command to it.

" _Adamantibus ... Diamonds es tu fuerint ibi decem?_ "

As he finished, the stone shined a bright light. As the light faded, there stood three different Gems before Diamond and Peridot, one of them was a yellow color while the others were white and blue. These Gems were known as Yellow, White, and Blue Diamond respectfully, created by Master Diamond to help oversee the Crystal Empire. As they looked to the Master Diamond before them, they knelt to the floor and addressed him as such.

" _Nos hic esse servire tibi magne creatorem Gemia primogenitum autem Crystalli Matrem et Salvatorem Universum huius. Sine quaestione et serviemus tibi neque seditionem neque faciem manus tuae dimissione, nec nostra._ "

"Rise, my Diamonds." Diamond commanded to his servants. "You have been effective in keeping everything in order for these past few centuries, but now we are ready to begin our mission."

The Diamonds looked to each other as they looked back to their Master with a hint of hesitation.

"I understand if you are concerned at what would happen should we fail, which is why Peridot is preparing the finishing touches on Project: New Genesis, a precautionary plan should this happen."

As Diamond finished, Peridot approached each of the Diamonds and handed them a small thin crystal. The Diamond looked to each other before they placed the crystals on their arms. As soon as they did, their eyes shined with green light as data began to upload into their minds.

"Those crystals are providing the details of your individual missions should the primary mission fail or should anything happen to me. You are to follow those orders to the letter. Peridot will assist with ensuring everything goes as planned, but you must follow these two commands."

"Of course Master." Yellow Diamond replied with a salute. "We will do whatever you wish."

"Good…" Diamond said as he looked towards the balcony once more. "Because the first command is this: Should anything happen to me that renders me unable to lead our empire, you three will take my place as the leaders of the Gems. You will then suppress all information regarding the origins of the Gem race, the existence of the Gemians, the Metalians and Tiberium, and even Gemia and Obsidian. You will silence all who know and erase everything you can find. Peridot of course will be the only exception to this rule…"

Diamond looked to Peridot and approached her, placing his hand on her face. As she grasped his hand and looked to him. The Old King smiled and continued to speak.

"…which leads me to my second command: Even though Peridot is your superior, to prevent suspicion of her motives and origin, she will play the role as a simple Gem servant to you three. However, keep in mind that regardless of this, she is and always be your superior and no harm shall come to her, regardless of the circumstances. Is this clear?"

"Yes Master!" The Diamonds saluted to their Master. "We will follow your orders as you see fit."

"Good." Diamond said as he continued to look down at Peridot, who blushed as she grabbed his robe. Diamond eyes widened as he looked to his Diamonds.

"Leave us!" Diamond commanded. "…and speak of this to no one!"

The Diamonds saluted as they vanished in a bright light. As soon as he was certain he and Peridot were alone, he let out a sigh as he looked back down to Peridot, who looked back up to him with a dark green blush and a tense expression on her face.

"Diamond…" Peridot whispered with a shutter as she gazed up to him "I…I need you…"

Diamond smiled as he took his hand and cupped Peridot's face, leaning down to embrace her with a kiss.

"Well then I believe we have a problem…" Diamond said as he broke away from his kiss, grinning at a surprised Peridot. He then scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards the bed and placed her on top of it. He then laid beside her and pulled her into his arms. "…because I believe my need for you is much stronger. Care to prove me wrong?"

Without hesitation, Peridot and Diamond embraced in a passionate kiss. The green Gem gasped as she felt Diamond's hands caress her small body. As she watched as Diamond broke from his kiss and remove his robe, revealing his bare body and torso, Peridot gasped as she saw the scars that covered his body. As she sat up and traced her hands across them, she looked to her own hands. In that instant, the triangle haired Gem felt warm tears begin to flow from her eyes as she looked up to Diamond, who was watching this with an expression of concern.

"Peridot…" Diamond said as he reached for his Gem lover. "Is everything all right? Was it something I did?"

Peridot looked to Diamond before she quickly turned away from him, quickly curling up into a ball on the bed and covering her face with her metal arms as she choked back her sobs.

"Why did you do all this to me?" Peridot sobbed. "I hurt you and your people, nearly drove them to extinction, and after all of that…you…you gave me a new life and even your love. Why?"

Diamond gave a warm smile and a sigh as he pulled Peridot closer to him. As she tried to look away, she felt Diamond's hand wipe tears from her eyes. She then looked up to him and saw the warm smile on his face and the kind look in his silver eyes.

"Peridot…when we worked together on Insidiae, I knew you were special. I knew you were going to become more than a simple computer for a race of machines or a breakthrough in Gem technology, and after what happened with Rhyolite and Heliodor, that theory became a certainty."

Peridot watched as Diamond took her hand and placed it on his chest. Peridot let out a light gasp as she slowly traced her fingers on his scarred body.

"Why did you think I helped you with designing your body…with helping you expand your mind and personality? I did all of that because you wanted to become more than a machine. You became something greater than what Tiberium or even what I wanted. You became your own individual because you wanted to be one, and it was that desire for being your own Gem that caused me to fall in love with you, the real you, and be in love to this day and until the end of days."

Peridot sighed as he pulled herself in closer to Diamond and embrace him in another kiss, feeling the world around her shrink around her as she felt her fell back onto the bed. She then watched as Diamond removed the rest of his robe and threw it beside of the bed.

"Diamond…" Peridot said with a tearful smile as she grabbed Diamond's hand and clenched it. "…thank you."

"No matter what happens, one thing will be certain." Diamond said with a smile as he positioned himself before Peridot, ready to connect with her. "You have been and always will be my Universe."

Peridot gasped loudly as she felt Diamond enter her. The green Gem moaned as she felt the Old King begin to pump inside her, reminding her that there was nothing "old" about this king.

Diamond let out a light gasp as he pulled Peridot up towards him, kissing her vigorously as she continued to endure the sensations of his power. Peridot felt her body shake as the ecstasy from Diamond's weapon continued to pump inside her. Looking down towards her body. Peridot's eyes widened in shock as she could see a slight bulge moving up and down her abdomen. As she placed her hands on the moving mound, she looked up to Diamond with a shocked half smile.

"I can feel you…" Peridot said with a wavery tone. "…against my hand."

Diamond smiled as he began to kiss Peridot on her neck, clutching one of her small breasts as he began to nibble at her collarbone. As soon as she felt a bearded mouth trail down to her other breast, the Metalian Gem had already lost touch with reality, only to be brought back to reality with a sudden sensation of a hand upon the bud of her Gemhood. At this moment, Diamond felt the tight walls of his Gem lover clench as she grabbed his back.

"Wait!...Dam…unn!" Peridot slurred as she clung tighter to the Old King. Trying to focus as she felt her body was about to reach it's breaking point. "Dea..um…ei…um…cumond…Dea…plesss….leh..tuh..meee…cuh…"

"It's alright Peridot, you don't need to hold back anymore." Diamond said with a whisper as he leaned in to her ear. Peridot felt the warmth of Diamond's breath as he whispered a final command to his lover.

" _Veni propter mecum!_ "

Peridot screamed loudly as she felt her body suddenly release with an overload of ecstasy. In that instant, she wrapped her body around Diamond and without thinking, bit into his shoulder. Diamond winced as he felt Peridot's teeth dig into his shoulder and her fingers carve his back like a rake in fresh soil. The mixed sensation of the pain from Peridot and the sensation of feeling her Gemhood clench around his and lather in in fluids sent him over the edge, releasing his own essence within Peridot. Exhausted, the two collapsed onto the bed, a mess of sweat, "essence" and blue blood. Peridot felt the world around her fade away as darkness took place, her last sight being the exhausted Diamond beside her.

With that though in mind, she found the darkness safe, she felt safe…

[*]

 **Unknown Location, present day**

[*]

As Diamond looked around at his surrounding, he found himself in complete darkness with only the light of a green flame from a dark green lantern beside him. As he looked down at the ground, he saw that he was naked and sitting on what felt like bone. As he looked up, he was startled by the sight of a pitch black being standing above him. The being was twice Diamond's height and was featureless, save for a single molten eye that glared at the Old King. As it approached him, Diamond realized who it was and stood up, staring at the being before him.

"Obsidian, or deal is done." Diamond stated sternly as he pointed to the Leviathan. "The Metalians are gone and Tiberium has been banished, creating peace and balance in the Universe. You have done your part and now you will be gone."

" _Ine sindinagwirizane nazo, ine dram lachoka mmalo mwake-msuwani wake._ " Obsidian hissed as it bent down towards Diamond. " _Ngakhale kuti a Metalians yani chitapita, adafika komweko mukadali anthu za zinthu zowononga pa thambo la kumwamba. Amaopsezedwa ranker kuposa chilichonse gulu lankhondo 'ananena r Mukhoza kanthu kwa mulungu aliyense._ "

"Greater threats?" Diamond said as he looked to Obsidian with confusion. "The Universe has been saved by…us…the countless species are now free from terror and now will live in harmony. What is more dangerous than that?

Obsidian started to bellow a deep and hollow laugh. The sound caused Diamond to shutter as the Levithan moved behind him, placing its hands on Diamond's shoulders.

" _Chimene chili chimene chimayambitsa chokha chokha komanso distruction sichiri icho chimene chikuopseza chilengedwe chonse..._ "

Obsidian clenched its hands on Diamond's shoulders, causing the Gemian to bleed dark blue blood onto the floor. Diamond looked down and saw a dark blue puddle forming beneath him, it was there that he saw his reflection, with Obsidian behind him.

" _...koma timangoganizira chilengedwe chonse iyomwini._ "

Diamond was puzzled by what Obsidian had said, but as he continued to stare into the puddle, he saw his reflection was replaced by something else.

Diamond watched as several humanoid beings kidnapped a blue feline humanoid child and proceeded to beat him with tools, cut off his tail, sodomize him with a heated metal rod and then throw him into the streets of his suppressed city to die. He then saw a vision of a huge facility, where strange multicolored four-legged creatures were experimented on by similar creatures. The visons continued, each different than the last. A kingdom of machines and weapons laid waste to various kingdoms of strange shape and design. A man kidnapped an orphaned child and did unspeakable things to her while another trapped a being from another world into a life of suffering and pain.

As he turned away from these visons, Diamond found himself standing before a small doorway. As he approached the door, he felt a strange sense of loss as he reached for it. As he touched the knob, he suddenly found himself in a catacomb of some kind, as he looked towards the doorway, he could hear faint singing from the other side. Diamond then took a deep breath and open the door to see what was on the other side.

As he open the door and stepped inside, Diamond could see a simple room, a room that was dark with no windows and lights. The only light came from the open doorway with the silhouette of the Old King sprayed onto the floor. The walls where covered in green bloody writing that read the words " _KULEPHERERATU_ ," " _WONONGA ZINTHU-MMWAMBA_ ," " _NDITHANDIZENI INE_ ," and " _AMALAKWITSA_." In the center of the room was a tall pitch black figure on its knees. In its hands was a large triangular object, about the size of a head. The being had the head pressed up to its stomach and was rocking it slowly like a baby. Next to the figure was the headless torso of a Gem, lying in a pool of green blood with her chest ripped open and her limbs gone.

As Diamond looked to the body, he felt the blood rush away from his face as he saw the figure in the center of the room turn towards him, holding the head of Peridot in its arms.

"No…" Diamond gasped as he tried reached for the figure, but found himself unable to move.

" _Musati muzidandaula Peridot!_ " The figure said as it held the head to its own, looking into the shallow dead eyes. " _Munthu aliyense amalakwitsa zinthu nthawi zina._ "

As Diamond watched the spectacle before him in horror, he suddenly bent over and began to vomit. As he began to spat out black bile, he looked up and saw Peridot standing before him, only her eyes were black shot.

"Peridot?" Diamond said as he approached Peridot, only to feel a knife stab into his chest. Looking down at his wound, he saw that the one who stabbed him was Peridot. As he fell onto his knees and looked back up to her, Peridot had a warm smile on her face as she aimed one of her laser fingers at his head.

" _Ine ndidzamangapo kuti nthawi zonse andikhululukire Kodi iwe._ " Peridot said warmly as she kissed Diamond on the forehead before shooting an energy bolt through it.

"NO!"

Diamond turned away from the vision and fell onto his knees, As Obsidian appeared beside Diamond, and it could hear the Old King sobbing.

"No…everything I have done…was it for nothing?" Diamond asked as he looked to Obsidian with tears flowing from his eyes. "Is this what will become of our Universe…of my Peridot?"

" _Iwo ungakhoze, ndipo icho mudzatero..._ " Obsidian replied as it knelt beside Diamond. " _...kupatula ngati kodi inu ndinu kulolera kuti chiyani mouziridwa ndi chimene ali nacho kuti chichitidwe._ "

Diamond looked to Obsidian and took a deep breath. He then looked at his hands and then back at the Leviathan. As he stood up, he closed his eyes and looked away.

" _Popanda ifeyo, pa thambo la kumwamba chidzachuluka ikunyalanyaziratu chokha chokha._ " Obsidian hissed as it stood up and walked behind Diamond. " _Kodi zimenezi n'zimene Kodi iwe ndikufuna chifukwa chako miyala yamtengo wapataliyi, chifukwa chako muzitengera mbale wanuyo, chifukwa...Peridot?_ "

Diamond clenched his fists as he thought about Peridot and as he looked to his hands, he knew what he had to do.

"I…I understand…" Diamond said as he turned to Obsidian, staring at the Leviathan with a molten red glare. "It has to be done, for the greater good of the Universe, I will do as you ask."

Obsidian began to laugh as it walked up to Diamond.

" _Ndithudi Inu mukadzitengere._ " Obsidian hissed with a laugh, the laugh sounded like a mix of various laughs from multiple people, and continued to get louder and louder as Obsidian continued to speak. " _Ndipo ndinakuika unali angathe kugonjetsa adani ako chifukwa chakuti ndinalola kuti icho, ndipo Kodi iwe adzanditumikira chifukwa chakuti ndimadzuka Mukudziweruzira icho._ "

Suddenly its head split open in to a vertical maw and bit down onto Diamond's face.

" _AMAMVERA!_ "

[*]

 **Homeworld, common chambers, several hours later**

[*]

Diamond shot up from the bed with a gasp as he looked around in shock. He saw that he was back in the common chamber that he was with Peridot, only that it was now nightfall. He then looked down and saw Peridot beside him, naked and asleep. It was uncommon for Gems to sleep, but Gemians recommended it for it allowed faster healing and regeneration of Vitae. As for Peridot and Diamond, it was common for them as a result of their "activities".

Diamond turned towards Peridot and stroked her hair. He studied her body as if laid on the bed, watching her barren chest rise and fall as Peridot slept.

"I cannot let anything happen to you." Diamond whispered. "I will not, and I will do everything I can to make this Universe our own…even if I have to…to…"

Diamond then felt his cheeks burn, as if boiling drops of water was trickling down them. Diamond touched his face and felt a burning liquid on his hand. Looking at it, he saw a black fluid on his hand. Recognizing it as Ichor, the essence of Obsidian. Diamond turned away toward the end of the bed and looked at his hand.

"Oh Gemia…my siblings…Peridot…" Diamond said as he felt more Obsidian tears roll down his face, the horror of what was to come coursing through his mind. "…please…please forgive me..."

Diamond curled up into his arms and began to weep softly, making sure he didn't wake up Peridot in the process.

[*]

 **Homeworld, Diamond training academy, several hours later**

[*]

Emerald and Howlite were waiting at the academy, it was an hour ago that they were informed of a new member of the Diamond elite was to be trained by the two specially. But now an hour has passed and they were getting impatient.

"What's taking them so long?" Howlite complained as she threw a rock in the air and batted it away with her ax. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Master Diamond gave us the order." Emerald said as he leaned on a pillar. "I don't think he's the one to joke around."

"Not unless you have triangular shaped hair and floating fingers." Howlite replied with a scoff. "I swear, unless you pray to the Diamond "idol" you're nothing more than a grunt."

"Howlite!" Emerald interjected as he approached his friend. "Don't speak of Master Diamond like that, remember that we're part of his elite, we also lead the Crystal Valor as warriors of TO."

"Yeah, but do you ever get the feeling that Peridot is…different." Howlite replied as she threw another rock at a pillar, breaking the stone into smaller rocks. "I mean, she's supposed to be investigating those disappearing Gems, and it seems like she's more interested in being a d-…"

Howlite paused as she and Emerald saw Diamond approaching them. They also saw a Dark grey Gem with a Gem on his left elbow alongside him, as they approached the two, Diamond looked right at Howlite with a intense glare.

"…-evoted follower of the house of DI." Howlite said with a nervous chuckle. "There's nothing better than a prime example of a true follower to the Tribunal."

Diamond raised an eyebrow as he approached Emerald. As he walked away from Howlite, the light Grey Gem sighed as she wiped her brow with the fur of her armor.

" _Smaragdus_ , I have a new recruit for you." Diamond said as he turned and gestured to the Gem beside him. "This is Hematite, he will be assisting you from now on. Teach him everything you would and let me know when you do."

"Understood Master." Emerald saluted as he watched Diamond walk away, but not before looking back to Howlite.

"A word of advice: keep your thoughts to yourself." Diamond stated coldly. "A large maw like yours tends to make it easier for one to choke."

With that, Diamond vanished into thin air. Leaving behind a nervous Howlite. She turned to see Hematite, standing next to Emerald, who face was puffed up and his cheeks were dark green, he then exploded into laughter as he fell onto his back.

"S-shut up!" Howlite shouted with a dark grey blush. "I said shut up!"

"I'm sorry Howlite." Emerald said between gasps as he stood up and wiped tears from his eyes. "But that was almost as funny as when Master Rose threw up on Master Diamond. This was priceless"

"Pardon my intrusion, but I would expect someone of your caliber to be of a higher respect to our Masters." Hematite interjected. "They did stop the Metalians and bring peace to the Universe. So they should not be seen as clowns."

"I know. I know." Emerald said with a sigh. "So…you're here to join our crew, right?"

"Yes Master." Hematite said as he stood upward. "I am here to show my worth to the Crystal Valor and the Diamond Elite."

"Easy there Hematite, no need for the formalities friend." Emerald said as he patted Hematite on the back. "First rule of the Valor: no formalities. It makes it easier to fight."

"…Okay…" Hematite said awkwardly as he walked around the courtyard. "So what now."

"Now I'm going to see what you're made of." Emerald said as he walked into the courtyard and began to stretch. "We're going to duel and you will show me what you know."

"I should inform you Master that I was taught by Master Diamond himself." Hematite explained. "I would suggest you have Howlite assist you though."

"I don't need it." Emerald said as he continued to stretch. "I'm a Secundo, a Gem creation of Master Topaz. I won't need the help."

"Doesn't that seems a bit arrogant, Master Emerald?" Hematite said as he gave a look of concern. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

"It's not arrogance Hematite, its ambition. I mean, Master Topaz must have a favorite Secundo, and I will prove that I am that Secundo!"

"With all due respect Master, I find that strategy unlikely. I have gone over your records and you have proven time and time again that you cannot even defeat one opponent without the help of Howlite. However, there is no shame in that."

"Do you see Moonstone asking for help, or Sunstone, or Onyx?" Emerald asked as he brandished his sword "I will prove that I am the best, and I know just how to prove it by defeating you."

Hematite looked at Emerald for a moment and then smiled, he then clenched his fists and positioned himself in a combat position.

"If you are challenging me to a duel, then I will at least go easy on you." Hematite said with a grin. "We both won't use our weapons."

"Fine…" Emerald said as he dissipated his sword and entered a fighting stance as well. "…but there will be a day when we will face each other with full force, and I hope you will expect to fall to the floor many times."

"If you say so Master…" Hematite scoffed "…if you say so."

"Now then…" Emerald said with a grin as he put his fist up. "How about you amuse me with your futile attacks? Put Master Diamond's teachings where your mouth is. "

"With pleasure, Master Emerald" Hematite said confidently as he charged.

" _This'll be so fun._ " Howlite thought sarcastically as she yawned in boredom. " _I hope at least one of them gets killed, it would be a nice change of pace."_

Within an instant, the two Gems, aware that they would become great brothers in arms, to one day fight together with weapon on hand and potentials reached, charged.

[*]


	6. The Massacre

Original Idea by: Scraps

Collaboration work with: DeityDeviantWarrior

Characters Created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 6: The Insidiae Massacre

[*]

 **Homeworld, Main Courtyard, several weeks later**

[*]

Crowds of Gems swarmed in the courtyard as they prepared for a grand message from the Tribunal. It was apparent that the newly created Warp pads were finally installed onto the various planets that were inhabited by the Gems. Now the time had come for the Gemians to open these pads and expand the Gem's reach twice fold. As the crowds of Gems flocked in the courtyard, among them were three Gems of special notion. There was Emerald, Howlite and Hematite, who were in the center of the mob…in the blazing sun…wearing the full uniforms.

"By Gemia, how much longer?" Howlite groaned as she summoned her ax to shield her from the sun. "If I stand her any long, I'm gonna pass out."

"Stay strong Howlie." Emerald said as he wiped his brow of sweat. "It should be any minute."

"I think if you two didn't wear such complex suits, this would be much more bearable." Hematite said with a sigh. "Why don't you wear your Valor armor? It was made for situations involving intense temperatures.

Emerald and Howlite looked at each other and nodded in agreement, in that instant, there was a light grey flash and as soon as they could see Howlite, they saw that she was wearing a dark grey and blue body armor. As she looked at it, she sighed in relief as she felt much better.

"Ah much better." Howlite sighed as she stretched. "Thanks for the advice Hemmy, this think breaths like a Vosha's gas bag."

"My pleasure Howlite." Hematite replied with a smile. Suddenly noticing the crowd beginning to cheer and salute as he looked up to see the Gems looking up towards the top of the largest building in the courtyard, this was the main building of the Homeworld and it was the home of the Crystal Tribunal. At the top of the building, there was a balcony, which was occupied by three Gemians, known as the Crystal Tribunal.

"By Gemia…" Hematite said as he saluted his up bringers. "Allow me to prove my worth to your children, and be accepted in your holy quest for order and balance."

[*]

At the top of the main building, the three Gemians looked down at their subjects. The cheers of the crowd could be heard from all the way up.

"Such idolization…" Topaz scoffed as they crossed their arms in disgust. "We are their leaders, not Gods, and yet they phrase us like this."

"They should Topaz." Diamond replied as he looked down to the crowd below. "It is their duty to serve us and obey our orders. Unless you want to join _Onychinos_ and attack those colony ships."

"Of course I don't, but this…this is wrong." Topaz said as they faced their brother. "That war has warped their perspectives of us, and this rogue Gem is just amplifying it."

"They need to be controlled so no more of these "rogues" have a chance to spawn." Diamond explained as he crossed his arms. "I recall that a few eons ago, you would agree with me on this, or have your Secundos changed your tune?"

"That's enough my dear siblings." Rose intervened as she pushed herself between the two Gemians. "You two can bicker all you want after this."

Diamond and Topaz grumbled as they turned towards the crowd. As Diamond stood forward, the crowd began to cheer loudly. Diamond then turned to Topaz and smiled before he turned back to the crowd and shouted to them.

" _COMPARCO!_ " Diamond barked to the crowd, which went silent in an instant. It was so quiet, one could hear a grain of sand drop onto the stone ground of the courtyard. Diamond then stood back and grinned at the scowling Topaz. Rose then stood forward and addressed the crowd.

"Gems of the Homeworld, I am Rose Quartz the Lion of Gemia, to my left is my sibling Topaz, the Taskmaster of Gemia, and to my right is my brother, Master Diamond, the Old King of Gemia. We are here to speak to you regarding the terrorist known as Onyx, who has for the past several months been attacking colony ships and abducting Gems within them. We are doing our best to investigate this matter and bring this Gem to justice."

The Gems below cheered, Rose then turned to Topaz, who handed her a small gem stone. Rose then placed the stone on the base of the balcony and turned it, causing the Gem to emit a bright light which created a map of the galaxy above the Gems. Emerald, Hematite and Howlite watched in awe at the huge map above them.

"For now, my siblings and I are pleased to announce the finalization of the planetary Gem warp pad system. With this system, a Gem will be able to teleport from one planet to another almost instantaneously. In addition, special security measures are being created to regulate and track those who use the warp pads, with this, we can reduce the use of colony ships and make it easier to capture this Onyx."

As the Gems cheered, Diamond looked up to the map and stroked his chin, muttering a command under his breath.

" _Onychinos, ad mecum…_ "

"…and now my brother Master Diamond, has something to say."

Diamond looked at Rose and approached the pedestal. As he did, the crowd cheered before falling flat silent.

"Thank you Rose." Diamond said as he looked to his sister. "An interesting strategy, but now here is a more effective strategy. I have been creating an elite group of warriors to combat this foe. But I need Gems worthy of being part of my personal army. While Rose suggests running away and waiting, I have an alternative: join the Diamond elite and help crush _Onychinos_ once and for all."

The Gems below muttered and looked to each other with concern, they had already finished one war, but was it wise to start another? Just then, Emerald dashed in front of the crowd and faced them, grabbing their attention as well as the Tribunal.

"Listen, this Onyx is nothing more than a…uh…a virus!…and the only way to utterly destroy a virus is not to run away and let it spread, but to stop it before it attacks our most vital areas and get bigger."

The Gems looked to each other in agreement as they began to look back to Diamond and the tribunal and begin to cheer.

"Yeah, let's end this pest once and for all." A Gem shouted as he summoned his weapon.

"Smite the parasite." Another Gem shouted as she summoned her weapon.

As more and more Gems began to summon their weapons, Diamond smiled as he looked to Rose who gave a look of concern.

"Diamond, please don't do this." Rose pleaded as she approached her brother. "Don't force them into a war with each other, don't make the same mistake Tiberium made."

"I do not make mistakes Rose." Diamond said as he looked back to the crowd, who began to cheer their master on. "I erase them."

Just then, a large shadow descended upon the courtyard as the Gems and tribunal looked upward to see the giant ship above them. It was of no design that no Gem has ever seen before. But it resembled a Metalian ship, only with black Gems upon it.

"It's Onyx!" Topaz shouted as they summoned their familiar Nilrem and summoned their lance. "Diamond, get the Gems to the warp pads now!"

Diamond turned and jumped off the balcony, slamming onto the ground, he gestured to the Gems to follow him to the large warp pad building. As he and the Gems rushed towards the building. Diamond made a faint smile as he whispered another command.

" _Peridot, incipiunt tempus duobus._ "

In that instant, the Gems and Diamond felt the ground rumble as they suddenly watched as the large building suddenly explode before them. As the Gems watched in horror and shock, Diamond watched the spectacle with a grin and single obsidian tear in his eye. He then turned towards the Gems, who turned as they saw the ship above them open up and begin to drop large red crystals below.

"RUN!" Diamond shouted as he rushed with the Gems, summoning his mace and knocking away falling crystals. Diamond "tried" to summon his familiar Chalcos, but before he "could", he heard the sound of flying objects as black blurs shot around the air. Just then, one of them grabbed a Gem and lifted her into the air. The others watched in horror as the Gem was poofed into her Gem form before she was brought up to the ship. The other Gems looked to Diamond in panic as he raised his arms towards them.

"Now do you see our options, we can fight and end this, or run and be slaughtered one by one." Diamond explained as another blur grabbed another Gem. "Now who will join me in ending this virus once and for all?"

The Gems cheered as Diamond watch them with amusement. He then watched as Topaz, Rose were bringing a crowd of Gems away through one of Lion's portals while Emerald Howlite and Hematite were helping Gems into a bunker.

"Good." Diamond said as he looked back up at the ship above and then back to the Gems. "Now prove your worth as my new elite, Onychinos is behind you."

As the Gems summoned their weapons, they turned to see that there was nothing behind them. Just ruins and discarded weapons.

"Master…there's nothing behind us. She's not…beh-" One of the Gems said before she was interrupted by a sharp pain in her back, the other Gems looked at the Gem and saw a black crystal protruding out of her chest. Suddenly, they felt the same pain as they saw the same spikes protruding from their chests. As one of the Gems looked behind her, she saw a grey skinned Gem with black hair and a black suit with a yellow triangle in the center. She also had large black crystal claws extending from her hand, which she was using to stab the unsuspecting Gems from behind.

"I believe the Master said that I was behind you." Onyx said with a grin. "Serves you right for not listening to him. But don't worry, I'm sure we can fix that."

Before they could do anything, the Gems poofed into Gems and fell onto the ground. Onyx then picked them up and put them into a grey bubble. She then turned to Diamond and bowed to him.

"Well done _Onychinos_." Diamond said as he crossed his arms. "My siblings are escorting Gems to one of the backup colonies and all the warp pads save the Tribunal Hub pad has been destroyed by Peridot. Without the option to escape, my siblings will be forced to help create an army to combat against you."

"Thank you Master." Onyx replied as she raised her hand with the bubble. "But to be honest, it was our new recruits that truly won today."

Just then, a large figure stopped next to Onyx, it was triangular in shape and had for eyes on each side of its head.

"Agate, report." Diamond commanded as he turned to the Gemdroid.

"[MASTER DIAMOND…THIS UNIT PROUDLY REPORTS THAT ALL GEMS WITHIN THE VISIBLE VICINITY HAVE BEEN APPREHENDED AND HARVESTED…SCANS HAVE REPORTED THAT 500 MILLION GEMS ARE MISSING FROM THE TOTAL REPORT…38 MILLION ARE RESIDING IN A METALIAN BUNKER BENEATH ONE OF THE BUILDINGS…THIS UNIT IS READY TO INTERCEPT AND ACQUIRE TARGETS.]"

"No…" Diamond commanded as he raised his hand to the machine. "Return to Insidiae and prepare the next batch. I will send the elite to your position, unaware and ready for you to strike. Now get going, my sibling should be here any minute."

The Agate saluted as it and the rest of the Agates returned to the ship above. He then turned to Onyx and extended his hand.

"You know what to do." Diamond said as he felt a heavy object in his hand.

"Understood." Onyx replied. "I will not fail you."

"You better pray that you don't." Diamond growled. "Now go!"

Diamond watched as his servant disappeared in a column of light from below the ship. As he watched the ship ascend into the stars and blast off, Diamond looked to his hand, which has a dark red crystal attached to a metal cylinder. Diamond summoned his mace and then twisted a dial on the cylinder of the crystal before he pressed it, causing the crystal to beep and hum as he placed it upon his chest. As he felt the crystal begin to heat up the beeping start to speed up, he closed his eyes and smiled.

" _Ego sum Ordinis. Ego sum Praeceptor. Ego. Amo._ _Obsidian Sanctum._ "

The next thing Diamond knew he felt an intense heat as he was thrown back. Diamond felt his body slam into the ground as rocks and crystals fell on top of him. Diamond shouted as he felt pain course through his body. He looked and saw that his left hand was blown off, as well as several portions of his body. As he began to drift in and out of consciousness, he saw a pink figure rush up beside him, as well as a gold colored figure.

"Dimy!" the pink figure said as she moved closer. "Please stay with us."

As Diamond drifted into darkness, he could feel his remaining arm start to feel wet as the pain began to fade.

"It's working!" a familiar voice said. "Keep going."

[*]

 **Homeworld, Tribunal Chambers, several hours later**

[*]

Diamond quickly shot up as he looked around and saw that he was back in his room. He then stood up in his bed and looked around, noticing the balcony that was open before him. Stepping out of the balcony, he saw the destroyed ruins of the homeworld, devastated by the attack from earlier. Diamond looked upon the devastation with a small grin, but the smile faded as he felt a pang of pain from his chest.

" _What have I done?_ " Diamond thought to himself, only to feel a burning tear trickle down her cheek. " _Is…this all going to be worth the price?_ "

"Of course it won't Diamond!"

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him, he turned to see to see standing there was Tiberium with Peridot in his arms.

"Diamond help me!" Peridot shouted as she tried to break free, tears rolled down her eyes as she looked right towards the Old King.

"PERIDOT!" Diamond shouted as he tried to run towards her, only to feel two sets of arms hold him back. Diamond looked and saw that both Topaz and Rose were the ones holding him back.

"Let me go! Please!" Diamond exclaimed as he tried to break free. "Siblings please! I need to save her!"

"You can't save it." Topaz said in a black tone. "It is an abomination to existence and it needs to be destroyed…slowly…for our cause."

"No…" Diamond pleaded as tears began to pour from his eyes, he then turned to Rose, who was smiling at him. "You can't! Please! I'm begging you! I'm the one behind the attack, behind Onyx, behind everything! Not her! Take my life! Kill me! Just let her go!"

"Aw, don't cry for you defective toy Dimey. After all, it's just was a disgusting souless sex machine. Just to prove it, I'll dissect it slowly and show you every piece one by one."

"NO!" Diamond shouted as he tried to break free, only to see Howlite and Emerald in the place of Rose. Diamond then looked forward to see Peridot on a table, her arms and legs bound to the table as a set of tools were set beside Rose and Tiberium.

"ROSE STOP! I'M SORRY! I WAS BEHIND EVERYTHING! OBSIDIAN TOLD ME THAT DOING THIS WOULD SAVE THE UNIVERSE! PERIDOT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! DON'T HURT HER! I 'M BEGGING YOU!

"D…Diamond…" Peridot muttered weakly as she looked to Diamond. "H-help me…."

Diamond watched as Rose summoned a saw and began to slowly saw into Peridot's leg, causing the green Gem to emit a high pitch scream as dark green blood began to pour into a small tub beneath the table. Diamond reeled back in agony before Hematite appeared and held Diamond's head straight.

"You must watch the freak die Master." Hematite hissed into Diamond's ear. "Hearing its screams will be more satisfying than any number of times you fucked it."

"GEMIA DAMN YOU!" Diamond screamed as he tried to break free. He then heard a wet plop as he saw Peridot's limbs on the floor. He then looked up to the bloody Rose, who had a small knife in her hands. "GEMIA DAMN YOU ALL! KILL ME! KILL ME INSTEAD!"

"See Dimy, there's no blood, just wires and metal." Rose said as she walked up to Diamond and rubbed her hand on his face, smearing his face with Peridot's blood. "But if that doesn't make you believe, then this will."

Rose walked up to the limbless Peridot and placed the knife over her stomach. Diamond watched in horror as Rose stabbed the knife in Peridot's stomach and pulled downward.

"NO!" Diamond screamed as he tried to break free. He watched as Rose began to rip out Peridot's intestines and throw them to the floor. She then turned around and walked up to Diamond, holding a dark green pulsing organ in her hands.

"If she is a Gem like us, then why does she have this?" Rose said as she pushed it closer to Diamond. "It's a Metalian core. Is it not?"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Diamond screamed. "YOU'RE ALL INSANE!"

Diamond stopped screaming as he felt Hematite grab his mouth and force it open, allowing Rose to stuff the organ into his mouth and hold it shut.

"Swallow or I'll cut off its head." Rose said with a grin. "…and no vomiting, that's cheating."

Diamond obliged and began to swallow the slimy organ. He gagged as he felt it slide down his throat. But he was finally able to do so. As he gasped he looked up to Rose, who held her bloody saw in her hands.

"I did what you asked." Diamond said between gasps. "I kept my end of the deal, now fulfill yours."

"…no…"

"…What?" Diamond said with shock. "B-but you sa-…"

"Just kidding!" Rose said gleefully as the rest of the Gems began to laugh around her. "I'm gonna kill this thing regardless of what you do. You of all Gems should know that."

Diamond felt Hematite hold Diamond's head forward as Peridot looked to him, blood trickled from her mouth and nose as she gasped, looking to him with a look of fear.

"I'm sorry…" Diamond whispered as black burning tears poured from his eyes. "I…I'm so sorry…"

Diamond watched as Rose began to saw through Peridot's neck. As the green Gem screamed, her voice began to become disoriented and warped as the blade of the saw began cutting through her vocal cords. Eventually the saw blade finally cut through enough to allow Peridot's head to bend back, dangling off by the skin from the back. As Diamond looked to the remains of Peridot, the Gems released him, as he knelt to Peridot's body, he looked up to see Rose, Topaz and the others were gone, when he looked back to Peridot, he saw that she was gone as well. Diamond then looked up to see Obsidian standing before him.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Diamond shouted at the Leviathan. "I'M DOING ALL I CAN TO SAVE THEM…TO SAVE HER…WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

Obsidian slowly leaned in towards Diamond before it burst into a cloud of black smoke around the Old King. Diamond suddenly began to gasp for air, feeling the smoke enter his mouth and nose with each gasp. After the last of the smoke was consumed, Diamond made a large gasp before he fell over.

[*]

"NO!" Diamond shouted as he shot up from his bed, startling Rose, who was sitting beside him.

"Dimy! You're okay!" Rose said cheerfully as she hugged him. Diamond watched as Rose pulled away and smiled at him. He then saw an image of Rose with a bloody saw and sadistic grin before she returned to normal. Diamond gasped as he looked at his hands and legs, noticing that his wounds were gone, but the scars remained. Looking to Rose, he realized that all that happened before, was a dream...somewhat.

"Where…where am I?" Diamond said as he looked around. "What happened?"

"Onyx attacked the Homeworld." Rose said as she touched Diamond's hand, only for Diamond to pull back quickly. Diamond quickly noticed this and placed his hand back on the bed.

"Forgive me." Diamond said softly. "I…I had a bad dream."

"It's alright Dimy." Rose said as she sat up and hugged her brother. "You were injured from Onyx's attack, but you bought us enough time to rescue so many Gems. Thank you so much."

Diamond felt the warmth of the hug and he felt the same pang of regret in his chest as from before, but only it was larger and stronger. He then felt his eyes fill with tears and he embraced the hug and began to sob into his sister shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rose." Diamond sobbed. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. They are dead because of me."

"Dimey, this wasn't your fault, not the slightest" Rose replied as she comforted her brother. "You knew nothing about this. There is no way you could do anything to stop this, but you still save so many."

"But if only I prepared better." Diamond exclaimed as he pulled away from Rose's shoulder. "I could have saved more.

Just then, Topaz entered the room and approached Diamond and Rose.

"Ah Diamond, I am glad to see you're awake." Topaz said as they approached Diamond's bedside. "One of the Gems was still alive when he was captured and was able to send a message back to us. We know where Onyx."

"That's….good." Diamond said as he sat up in the bed. "So where is she taking the Gems?"

Topaz looked to Rose before looking back to Diamond.

"It seems that Onyx has captured your Gem colony." Topaz explained with hesitation. "She's captured Insidiae."

Diamond paused for a moment and stood up to walk over to the balcony. Looking outside, Diamond put his hands behind his back and, with his siblings behind him, make the widest grin on his face. He was worried that the location of Insidiae as Onyx's base would be suspicious, but it seems his sibling was not as bright as they claimed to be. Diamond quickly composed himself and turned to his siblings.

"I will lead the elite to Insidiae." Diamond said as he approached his siblings.

"Diamond no!" Rose objected. "You just recovered from the last attack. You are in no condition to fight."

"She's right." Topaz interjected. "You may have recovered, but you will need to regain your Vitae."

"There's no time." Diamond objected. "I am the only one who knows Insidiae inside and out. I can use their defenses against them. They won't know what hit them."

Topaz and Rose looked to each other and sighed before Topaz nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Diamond said as he began to walk towards the door. "I will summon the army and we will be on our way to Insidiae, you two will stay behind and protect Homeworld in case _Onychinos_ attacks again.

"Alright, but be careful Dimy." Rose said as she looked in concern. "I don't think that even you would know what Onyx is planning."

"I would not be so sure about that." Diamond said with a smile as he walked through the door. Walking down the hallway towards the tribunal hub.

"But what I am sure about is that this battle will be rather…quick."

[*]

 **Homeworld, Tribunal hub, present day**

[*]

While "Onyx" had destroyed the warp pad hub, there was a special Hub that was unscathed by the attack, it would be used by Diamond and the Elite to attack Insidiae and destroy Onyx and her army in a surprise ambush. As Diamond explained the plan to the Elite, he looked to his army consisting of Emerald, Hematite, Howlite, and an army of Gems. Diamond smiled as he concluded his speech.

"…I understand that many of you will not return to the Homeworld, but understand that your sacrifice will help in ensuring the balance of the Universe is unscathed. You will help shape the future into a greater one with this victory today. Together, we will ensure that those in the future will no longer endure what we all endured. They will live a life without war, or greed, for with this battle, we will eradicate those evils once and for all."

The Gems cheered as Diamond turned towards the huge warp pad. As he looked to a panel beside him and pressed on a button, he heard the warp pad begin to charge up and then create a column of light. Diamond then began to march into the warp pad, with the Gems behind him, unaware at what lied ahead of them

"Ready to kick some rogue Gem trash Hematite?" Emerald said as he marched towards the warp pad.

"Of course I am." Hematite said as he summoned his curved blades. "Let's just hope that I don't have to carry you back like a little child."

"That's said for the both of you." Howlite said as she clenched her ax. "I'm not coming back for you if you fall behind.

The three Gems laughed as they stepped through the warp pad. Enjoying the little time they had before the impending battle ahead, if one would call it that.

[*]

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, Warp Hub, present day**

[*]

It was a barren wasteland, the surface had changed since the colony's last use as a Gem fortress, and it was now entirely coated in metal and metallic crystal. Where once the small moon would be a small moon, it was no moon, but a space station of immense power, it also carried within its hull a dark secret, a secret that had been waiting years upon years to finally be released.

Suddenly, on a nearby station upon the facility, a warp pad opened up, out from the column of light walked Master Diamond, looking around before he tapped the warp pad with his foot. In that instant, the warp pad lit up again, and the small army of Gems began to march from the war pad. As Diamond watched the Gems began to group before the Old King, awaiting his plan to attack the former Gem colony.

"Alright, here is the plan." Diamond explained as he summoned a small hologram of Insidiae on his palm. On the small orb, there were three markers, one green, one grey, and one black. " _Smaragdus_ will lead a third of the army upon the east side of Insidiae, towards the venting shafts. Hematite will then lead a third towards the south side and enter the docking bay. Howlite will charge the remaining army towards the entrance while I sneak inside and disable the defenses. Once _Smaragdus_ and Hematite have disabled the lock systems at their locations, Howlite will break the door down and charge inward. Are there any questions?"

As the Gems looked to each other, one of the Gems raised her hand.

"…that do not involve an alternative to fighting."

The Gem dropped her hand as she cupped her hands over her head, the Gem next to her began to comfort her.

"I understand if you are afraid, and yes, I know that many of you will not return to the Homeworld, but what happens today will be end of Onyx's plan once and for all. I promise you, this battle will change the fate of not only Gem kind, but of the entirety of this Universe as a whole. Now who's with me?"

"I am!" Emerald said as he stood forward and summoned his sword and faced his comrades. "I'm ready to see the look on Onyx's face when I cut it in half!"

"How brutal." Hematite said with a sigh as he stepped forward. "But I suppose that it's time to finally end this pest once and for all."

"How about the two of you just stay clear of me?" Howlite laughed as she shoved Hematite and Emerald aside and summoned her ax, bowing to the Gemian before her. "I'm ready when you are Master."

Diamond smiled as he looked to the army of Gems, who summoned their weapons and cheered as they divided into thirds and charged off in separate directions. As the Gems were gone, Diamond pulled a small red stone from his pocket and held it towards his face.

"The army is here." Diamond said to the stone. "They will be attacking the three entrances, prepare the Agates and begin the harvesting extraction."

"At once Master." The stone replied, its voice sounded exactly like Onyx. "Our traps are armed and ready for harvesting."

"Good…" Diamond replied as he looked to the sky, towards a large cannon in the distance. "How are the harvesters?"

"Fully operational." Another voice emerge from the stone, this time it was Peridot's. "The reverse engineering of the Metalian tech was successful, we will have the schematics in a matter of hours."

"Send the schematics to the other Diamonds." Diamond ordered as he summoned his mace and turned to the warp pad. "Be sure to remind them to keep it a secret."

"Understood." Peridot replied. "Um...what was the project name again?"

Diamond lifted his mace and smashed it onto the warp pad, breaking it into chunks before Diamond looked up with wide eyes and a small smile.

"…Kindergarten" Diamond replied as he walked away from the destroyed warp pad. "Project…Kindergarten."

With that, Diamond began to walk towards the entrance of Insidiae, hearing the rumble of the Agates below him.

[*]

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, Main Courtyard, present day**

[*]

Howlite and her group of Gems stood before the entrance of the colony, waiting for the signal from Hematite and Emerald.

"What's taking them so long?" Howlite said to herself as she spun her ax around. "It's not like Emerald to take so long to pull a simple lever, right?"

Suddenly, Howlite heard a small rumbling as she saw a swarm of Agates appear in the sky. As she brandished her ax, she turned to see the terrified Gems beside her.

"Hold your ground Gems!" Howlite ordered as she jabbed her ax into the ground and pulled up a huge chunk of the floor, using it to shield herself and the Gems beside her while said Gems deflected the stray Agates. "Hold!"

Howlite watched as an Agate shot around the defenses and scooped a Gem into the Air. Howlite watched as several Agates swarmed around the Gem, like flies on a carcass. There was a poof, and the Gem was no more. Howlite turned to her Gems and then went back to supporting the large barrier before her.

"It's just a button!" Howlite growled as she felt the barrier begin to bend and warp from the Agate attacks. "How hard could that be?"

[*]

Emerald and his solders charged through the forces as Agates rained down upon them. After several hours of marching and five Gems being abducted, the Green Gem finally arrived at the Ventilation shafts. Emerald could see a switch between two vents as well as several Agates blocking the path towards it.

"Quickly! Hold them off." Emerald shouted as he dashed towards the switch, cutting down the Agates that blocked him. "I can reach that lever over there and disable this section of the colony."

"Master Emerald! Help us!" one of the Gems pleaded as he blocked an Agate claw grab. "We're outnumbered and they're too strong. You can't just-"

The Gem turned to see Emerald dashing towards the lever. He made a soft scoff as he heard the sounds of the Agates cutting through his comrades before he felt the Gemdroid's claws shredding his body and tearing his Gem out.

Emerald stood before the lever and quickly grabbed it. As he tried to pull the lever down, he found that the switch did not budge. After several seconds of pulling, he then realized what was happening.

"It's a trap…" Emerald whispered as he quickly turned towards his "solders". "Retreat! It's a trap!"

Emerald gasped in horror as a wall of Agates stood before him, their chests each carried a Gem within, all of them bloody with the essence of the Gems Emerald lead to battle.

Emerald brandished his blade and aimed it at the Gemdroids before him. Looking around, the Green Gem could not find any form of escape.

"Damn it!" Emerald said as he aimed his sword as the Agates before him. "There's no way out."

[*]

Hematite opened the door to the hangar as he and his solders marched within the dark chamber of the hangar. Hematite then waved his hand and summoned a small ball of light, using it to guide the path before him. As he guided his Gems through the hangar. Despite the light from Hemaite's orb, a large portion of the hangar was still dark.

"Keep your senses up." Hematite said as he summoned one of his blades. "Onyx may have booby-trapped this whole hangar.

As the Gems carefully troughed through the chamber, two Gems that were straggling behind rushed up to the rest of the group. One of them was large and Green with a metal circle shaped weapon while the other was dark green with a red stomach and rings in his spiked hair.

"How big is this building anyway?" the big Gem said as he sighed. "Does Master Diamond really expect us to do all this for a little switch?"

"Nothing personnel, but I swear, sometimes I wonder what the Tribunal truly think of us." The smaller Gem said as he cracked his knuckles. "Well no matter, cause after this, everyone will be kissing the feet of the all mighty Blo-"

The small Gem heard a faint swish as he quickly turned around and saw the Gem behind him was gone.

"Hey…Gusite?" The Gem said as he looked up to the black ceiling. "Hey…this isn't funny."

As he looked up, he saw a small yellow dot in the distance, he then heard a faint poofing of a Gem, he then watched as more dots begin to light up on the ceiling, eventually noticing that the lights were watching him.

"Oh... _lutum_!"

[*]

Hematite continued to press forward, as he reached the end of the chamber, he saw the lever attached to the wall in the distance.

"By Diamond's beard!" Hematite sighed in relief. "There it is…finally!"

Hematite quickly rushed towards the lever, eager to pull it and get in on the combat before Emerald and Howlite got it all, but as he pulled the lever, the entire hangar suddenly flashed with a bright light. As Hematite's eyes adjusted, he turned around to see his entire group of Gems were gone. As he looked around in shock, he looked up and saw the large ship that had attacked the homeworld, along with a swarm of Agates hanging off the bottom like bats. Hematite summoned his blades and armed himself as the Agates dropped down and surrounded the black Gem.

"[GEM IDENTITY CONFORMED…IDENTITY: HEMATITE…CLASSIFICATION: CONVERTED METALIAN GEM…CONCLUSION: STUN AND BRING TO MASTER DIAMOND]"

"What?" Hematite said as he lowered his weapons towards the Agate that spoke. "What do you mean…I'm…I'm a Metalian?"

Suddenly, Hematite felt a sharp pang in his chest as three crystal nails stuck out of it. The Gem then felt his body lift back until he was now upside down, staring into the face of Onyx.

"Oh you are more than that I'm afraid." Onyx said as she began to walk towards the entrance of the hangar. "My "big brother"."

[*]

Howlite chucked her ax through an Agate as she smashed her fist through another, as she raised her hand and summoned her ax, she dove back behind a warped barrier, containing several Gems behind it. One of them had large white hair and a green Gem on her left eye.

"Jade, how many Gems are left?" Howlite asked the Gem as she peeked over the barrier, nearly getting shot by an Agate eye beam.

"It's just us." Jade replied as she gestured to the twelve Gems alongside her. "So what do we do now? The warp pad is broken and Master Emerald has the last teleport scroll."

Howlite looked to the Gems and then she gave a weak smiled.

"Well…it looks like we might not make it home after all, my loyal Gems." Howlite sighed as she scratched her head. "But when Hematite and Emmy return, at least we've soften their defense…sort of."

Jade looked to the other Gems and nodded. Jade then summoned her wave blades and stood up.

"It's been an honor, Master Howlite." Jade said with a warm smile.

"Please, just call me Howlite." The Grey Gem replied as she patted the one eyed Gem on the shoulder. "Today, we will all fight as equals."

The Gems smiled as they summoned their weapons and rose up alongside Jade. As Howlite grinned, she turned to the Agates and rushed forward.

"CHAARGE!"

Howlite and the Gems rushed forward, ready to end their lives to help stop Onyx once and for all. But as they reached the Agates, they noticed the Gemdroids were just floating still. As the Gems looked around in confusion, they heard the sound of metal moving around as their attention was brought to the huge door, which was slowly beginning to open up.

"They did it! They actually did it!" Jade shouted as she and the Gems cheered in victory. "We breached the entrance."

"Yeah, but where are Emerald and Hematite?" Howlite said as she approached one of the Agates and tapped it, which responded with nothing. "They should be here by now, along with the others.

"Don't worry Howlite." A voice said to the grey Gem. "You will see them soon enough."

Howlite and the others turned to see Master Diamond walk out from the large door. In that instant, the Gems bowed to the Old King, who smiled as he walked up to Howlite.

"The mission was a success Master." Howlite said to Diamond. "With the defenses offline, it should be a straight shot to Onyx, correct?"

"Of course." Diamond said as he turned towards the door. "But don't let your guard down, we still don't know what traps still remain inside this colony."

"With all due respect Master, I think we can handle her." Howlite said with a grin. "I just wish that Hemmy and Emmy were here…to…see…this…."

As they approached the door, Diamond and the Gems stopped in their tracks as they saw the Gem Onyx standing at the door. She smiled as she snapped her fingers and the Agates reactivated, quickly swarming around the Gems and grabbing Howlite, Jade and the Gems, leaving Diamond before Onyx.

"Master Diamond!" Howlite shouted as she tried to break free.

Onyx approached the Gemian and smiled as she stared up at the Old King before her.

" _Onychinos…_ " Diamond said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Where are the Gems? What have you done to them?"

"The Gems have been turned into Agates." Onyx explained with a smile as she looked to Howlite, causing the grey Gem to swallow hard. "Except for Emerald and Hematite of course…"

Howlite sighed with relief, happy to hear that her friends were okay, but now she needed to find a way to escape her capture and help Master Diamond defeat Onyx.

"Where are they now?" Diamond said with the same tone as he raised an eyebrow.

Onyx then looked to Howlite and smiled. As she did, Diamond looked to Howlite and then back to Onyx, giving her a small nod.

Howlite watched in absolute shock and horror as Onyx knelt down on one knee and bowed her head downward. As disturbing as this was, it was nothing compared to what Onyx said:

"They have been positioned in the chamber…" Onyx explained as she continued- to bow to the Gemian before her. "Just as you ordered…Master."

The last word struck Howlite like a hot knife in her chest. As she looked up to Diamond, she watched as he waved his hand and the Agate holding her released her. The grey Gem looked up and quickly summoned her ax. The thoughts of Homeworld, her friends, Jade, all of this, it was his fault.

"You…you started the attack on homeworld." Howlite said as she clenched the ax tighter. "You…you led us to a slaughter…"

"No, this was not a slaughter." Diamond said as he began to walk towards Howlite and stopped as he finished his thought. "I would think of it as more of a… purification. That would be the perfect way to describe it, and it's all thanks to you and the others. Thank you."

Howlite shouted as she jumped towards Diamond, ready to slice his head open and let his brains slide onto the ground. But as she was about to make contact, she felt her body become surrounded by a grey bubble.

"So aggressive." Diamond tsked as he placed Howite on to the ground, still containing her in the bubble as he approached the Gems held by the Agates. "You are quite predictable, my little _insipiens_."

As he approached Jade and examined her, he grabbed her face and inspected it. He then opened her mouth and looked inside, quickly retracting as he looked to the acid burning on his gloves.

"I wonder…" Diamond said as he reached out towards Onyx, who handed him a syringe. Howlite, Jade and the Gems watched in horror as Diamond opened his robe, revealing a large black orb in the center of his chest. Diamond stabbed the orb with the syringe and extracted a black fluid. He then closed up his robe and held the syringe of fluid towards Jade.

"This is known as Ichor, the essence of the…Obsidian Leviathan." Diamond explained to Jade. "I have discovered an ancient and powerful weapon from a age long ago. It is a…a…a virus! A virus, that from what I have witnessed…"

Diamond stabbed the syringe needle into Jade's neck, causing the Gem to scream in horror as she felt the burning fluid course through her entire body. Diamond then backed away as he watched Jade break free of the Agate holding her and fall to the ground.

"…has a variety of interesting side effects."

Jade began to emit a bloody shriek as her began to vomit black bile. She then felt her abdomen warp as several arms emerge from her torso. As her jaw began to stretch around her head and expand, Diamond looked to Howlite, who watched in horror as the Gem she fought with several hours ago was beginning to shed large grey flakes of thin stone, eventually cloaking herself in a cloud of dust. As Diamond approached the cloud, a large monster emerged from the cloud. It was long in size and had a large maw with a green eye in the center. The white mane and acid saliva indicated that this was Jade, but it also wasn't.

"J-Jade?" Howlite said as she fell to her side and fainted. Her last sight was several Agates hauling the Gem creature away as Diamond spoke to Onyx.

"Forgive the questioning Master, but you want…her Vitae?" Onyx said as she kicked the grey bubble. "I would expect you to choose Emerald's or even Hematite's for "her". But using her Vitae…it's a joke right?"

Diamond walked up to Onyx and summoned his mace, swinging it across Onyx's face and flinging her into a wall. Diamond then walked over to Onyx, grabbed her by her hair and dragged her towards Howlite. As he placed her head before Howlite, the grey Gem saw Onyx's face, her jaw was dislodged and she had black tears trickling down her face.

"I told you countless times not to question me!" Diamond hissed as he dropped Onyx to the ground, he then began to kick her in the stomach. Causing the black Gem to gurgle and vomit black bile.

"If I need your option…" Diamond hissed as he stood above Onyx and summoned his mace. "…then I will beat it out of you, like so."

As Howlite drifted into unconsciousness, she saw the fading face of Onyx as a large Diamond mace began to smash into her face again and again. Although she had lost and the leader of her people was a traitor, it was some comfort to see Onyx suffer….

…little did Howlite know, was that what she would go through would be so much worst.

[*]


	7. The Rose

Original Idea by: Scraps

Collaboration work with: DeityDeviantWarrior

Characters Created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 7: Run! Rose Run!

[*]

… _drip…_

… _1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds…_

… _drip…_

… _1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds…_

… _drip…_

[*]

 **Insidiae, Laboratory Number 11, several hours later**

[*]

Howlite woke to the sound of breathing, as she came to she found herself strapped to a table, her left arm was positioned outward and a strange bracelet was attached to her arm and a metal gag mask around her face. As she tried to move, she could hear the sound of a woman screaming followed by the sound of a saw cutting through something hard and wet, as well as a child sobbing. This place was a genuine hell, and as she watched the door open, she saw the devil standing before her. There was "Master" Diamond, the leader of the Gems and the one responsible for the demise of so many Gems. As Howlite watched Diamond place a large assortment of tools and surgical on a nearby table. As Howlite looked at the sharp scalpels, a filled syringe of black fluid, spools of metal wire, and a small obelisk, she felt a sensation of loss. As Diamond set a thick metal vial down, he turned to Howlite.

"Ah! You are finally awake." Diamond said as he approached her, moving a stray hair from her head as she tried to shake him off. Diamond sneered and grabbed a tuff of Howlite's hair and slammed her head on the table she was strapped to.

"I would think a warrior of my sibling would learn some manners from them." Diamond said as he pressed a button on the side of the table, flipping it vertical and moving Howlite upward. "It's ironic though, Topaz is so reclusive and obsessed with the past, and yet, the answer to all our problems was in the past all along."

Diamond walked over to the table and picked up the metal vial. As he brought it back, he placed it next to Howlite's ear, allowing the gem to hear a skittering sound from inside.

"Do you hear that?" Diamond asked as he opened the vial and placed his hand on the mouth. Out from the vial, a small metallic centipede creature emerged. As Howlite watched the creature scrawl around in Diamond's hand, the Old King smiled as he turned his hand around to watch the insect move around.

"It is a creation that I call "The Mind Bug"." Diamond explained as he grabbed the mind bug by the back of its body and held it before Howlite. "Peridot designed it to burrow into the brains of my captives and extract their memories, which is quite useful for extracting data."

As Diamond held the mind bug near Howlite's head, Diamond noticed Howlite was starting to sweat. She was trying to talk, but only let out muffled grunts as the gag made it impossible to speak. Diamond approached Howlite and grabbed her hair, holding her head to the side and allowing him to hold the mind bug over the captured Gem's ear.

"It is a shame that you do not have anything significant to extract, but it would be important to test this bug on you. The last several subjects did not take their procedure very well. So let us see if five is the luck number, shall we?"

The next thing Howlite knew, she shrieked a muffled scream as she felt the mind bug dig through her ear, passing into her skull and begin to dig into her brain. The Gem tried to break free from her restraints, but it was no use. As Howlite looked around the room, everything was spinning and warped in shape. As Diamond appeared before her, she saw a freakish monster before her with a large beak and knives for hands.

"It seems the bug had broken your sense of perception and tore a portion of your brain tissue. Yet you are still in full solid formation and conscious" Diamond said as he walked over to her hand and picked up a pick and hammer off the table. "No matter, this next will only take a minute."

Howlite suddenly felt a sharp pain in her body as she saw Diamond dig a metal pick into her Gem. The Gem screamed as hard as she could, but between the brain bug and this, she began to gasp and cry as she felt the pick jab in deeper. Suddenly…

*CRACK*

In that instant, Howlite felt the world around her spin like a top as the sound of distorted laughter filled her head. As Diamond picked up the shard of Howlite's Gem, he heard the sound of maniacal laughter as he turned to see the laughing Howlite before him. Diamond then noticed the black cracks that were starting to grow around her face and neck. Diamond sighed as he removed Howlite's mask. As he did, the Gem began to scream at her captor.

"How are you feeling?" Diamond asked as he placed the shard in his pocket. "I am impressed you are still alive, and even more that your Gem has healed…sort of. It seems you accepted the Ichor quite well and integrated it into your Gem, unlike your comrades. Now that I have a sample of your Gem I think I shall leave you here until I have everything prepared. Until then try to be on your best behavior, understood?"

Howlite sunk her head and began to mutter under her breath. As she looked up to Diamond, she began to say her mutterings louder and faster, revealing that she was only saying, and now shouting, a single word to the Gemian before her:

"Monster!"

As Howlite continued to scream the words "Monster" like a broken record, Diamond sighed as he walked to the door he turned back to Howlite, who was still shouting at him.

"If you think I am a monster, then you should consider your companion "Emmy"." Diamond commented with a cold tone as he held up a pair of black stones. "He fled the planet after he activated my trap and left you and Hematite for dead."

Howlite stopped in place at the sound of his words and the sight of the Gems, recognizing them as Hematite. As Diamond closed the door before her, Howlite was left in the dark chamber. The Gem was silent for what felt for ages, but it did not take long for the Gem to replace her silence with strained cried. She continued to cry as she tried to break free from her chains.

Suddenly she heard the creak of metal, followed by the sensation of her bracelet breaking off.

[*]

 **Insidiae, Escape Pod Chamber, present day**

[*]

Diamond walked down the hallways of Insidiae until he approached a door bedside him. As he entered it, he walked into a chamber with a large pod within wall. Along with the pod, the Gem Peridot was organizing three cylinders attached a small box. As she turned to see Diamond approach her, he held the shard of Howlite's Gem in his hand, showing it to the Green Gem before him.

"Here is the final component." Diamond said to Howlite as she took the shard and placed it into one of the cylinders. "Will it be enough?"

"Of course." Peridot replied as she pressed a button on the side of the box, causing it to vibrate and hum loudly. "But I don't understand why you need one of these….Gems? Don't you have enough Servants?"

"Topaz's twins are off planet searching for _Smaragdus_ , the Diamonds are tending to my orders on Homeworld, and _Onychinos_ will be…unable to assist us for the time being." Diamond explained as he approached the box and examined it. "Until Hematite is recalibrated, I cannot risk an opening in my defenses, besides, this one will be for covert operations only."

"Convert operations?" Peridot asked as she looked to Diamond with confusion. "Who is this Gem supposed to spy on?"

"That will depend if we fail our mission my dear." Diamond replied as he watched the box open, steam pouring out of the container like water. He then reached into the box and pulled out an oval gem. This Gem was known to many Gems as a working class Pearl, designed to function for menial servitude tasks for superior Gem and Secundos, while Rose and Topaz had forbid the practice of modifying them due to...instability, Diamond had modified a single Pearl in secret, composed of his Vitae, his Secundo Onyx's and the Gem Howlite's.

"If anything happens to me, I will have this Pearl keep an eye on my sister while I am away while I dispatch _lunam lapidibus_ to observe Topaz. With my teachings and a little displace, it will become an important servant in my plan."

"I see…" Peridot said as she summoned her finger pad and began to access it. "Should I put it with the rest of them?"

"Of course." Diamond said as he gave the Gem to Peridot. "But do not forget to apply a code name and modify the registration for Rose Quartz."

"Understood…" Peridot said as she typed into the pad before her. "What do you want to call her?"

Diamond paused before her a name popped into his head, a name, like the others servants and Gems, was to identify their servitude to the Tribunal. While this Gem would be called something else, Diamond would refer this Gems by one name:

"She will be known as… _Vestibulum_ …" Diamond said with a smile as he turned to Peridot.

Peridot nodded as she placed the Pearl into a large pod. Diamond then approached the pod and then to Peridot.

"Peridot…it is time to initiate our plan." Diamond said as he grabbed her hands. "You know what you have to do?"

"Of course." Peridot said as she looked up to Diamond. "I just hope…that after…after all of-"

Peridot was silenced as a pair of lips embraced hers. As the Old King kissed his lover, he pulled away and held her face in his hands.

"Peridot, after this is all over, I promise you, we will leave all of this behind." Diamond said with a smile. "We will live in a perfect Universe, together, I promise."

Peridot then pulled a folded piece of parchment out of her pocket and handed it to Diamond. As he looked at it with curiosity, he unfolded it and read what was inside.

Est DI: Poterit vas tuum gemma tuae somniant machinamenti?

Diamond umquam interiorem hominem Quo pulchrior es sis. Ego dilexi vos pariter cum primis diebus erogaverat volumus. Non laboro Propter alium quam te.

Autem Diamond, ego sum a Metalian. Creationem factus sum inimicus. Te amo quod tibi dicereautem unum scire possum quod pro vobis non potest esse. Sufficeret ut diceret fortiter Non sum quod ego te amo orbabor filio quoniam pavea. Venient autem dies, dicam te amo. Donec commodo Jerosolymis mecum manent.

-PE

"This is…" Diamond said as he looked at the poem with confusion as he looked back to Peridot. "A poem...your poem."

"This was the first poem I wrote after you gave me life." Peridot said with tears welling in her eyes. "I want an answer from you when you return, is that clear?"

Diamond paused for a moment before he sighed and placed the poem in his coat.

"I give you my word, my Peridot." Diamond said as he stared into his lover's eyes. "Twicefold."

Just then, there was the blare of an alarm as sirens and light began to flash.

"What the?" Diamond shouted as he looked to a terminal. "It's the laboratory sector…"

"Howlite…" Diamond muttered under his breath as he clenched his fists. " _Dampnas!_ "

"I'll handle it." Peridot commanded as her hand turned into a laser gun. "You need to go back to Homeworld, continue with the plan."

"Peridot…" Diamond said with shock as he reached for her. "I can't leave you with…her. I have to keep you safe."

"I'll be fine Diamond." Peridot said as she snapped her fingers and several Agates appeared before her. "I have backup."

Diamond entered the pod as he looked back to Peridot, who pressed a nearby console and closed the pod on Diamond. As the pod door closed on Diamond, The Old King watched as Howlite burst through the door, ax in hand and a insane grin on her face.

"You can't hide monster from me!" Howlite snarled as she held up her ax. "I gotta cut him up, he killed my friends!"

Peridot quickly slammed the console next to her, jettisoning the pod with Diamond in it into space.

" _Tutus esse dilectione mea._ " Diamond whispered as he watched the Insidiae colony shrink in the distance.

"Sorry, you just missed him." Peridot replied smugly as she armed both of her finger guns. "Perhaps I can leave a message for him, but I don't think he accepts messages from dead clods."

Howlite screamed as she clenched the ax in her hands. She then looked up and began to giggle loudly as she grabbed a tuft of her hair.

"I NEED TO KILL MONSTER!" Howlite howled as she ran through Peridot and the Agates and slammed her ax into the escape pod door, ripping out a large chunk of the door and creating a vacuumed into space. Peridot and the Agates quickly applied magnetized grips onto the metal floor as they saw that Howlite was nowhere to be found. She then turned and saw that among the rubble of the room, there was an Agate with its lower body cut off.

"Oh-no…" Peridot gasped as she looked through the hole in the chamber and saw the flash of an Agate's thruster in the distance.

[*]

Diamond peered through the window of his pod to see the Homeworld coming towards him. As he sighed and sat back in his seat, he heard a loud thump from on top of the pod.

"What the…?" Diamond asked before a large Ax blade shot through the hull of the pod and ripped out a chunk of the pod and sucked Diamond out, only to be caught by a familiar whit hand with a cracked Gem. Diamond saw the crazed Howlite before him, her eyes black shot and a wild smile stretched on her face. Diamond quickly summoned his mace, only for Howlite to quickly slice the mace from his hand along with several fingers. As Diamond shouted in pain, Howlite raised her ax and sliced into Diamond's shoulder, spraying blue blood into the black stars. As Diamond looked to Howlite as she aimed the ax at his neck, he gasped before he began to laugh.

"What's so funny Monster?" Howlite snarled as she pressed harder, "WHAT IS SO GEMIA-DAMNED FUNNY?"

Diamond pointed with his unscathed hand at the planet behind Howlite, who forgot to realize what happens when a high speeding projectile in space begins to enter a planet's atmosphere.

Suddenly, the pod began to burn through the atmosphere as everything upon it, including Howlite and Diamond began to ignite. As the cracked Gem screamed in pain as she tried to put out the flames, they both began to descend to the planet below. Diamond tried to enter the ship, but could not as Howlite still had a grip on him.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME MONSTER!" Howlite shouted as she tried to lift her burnt body. "YOU MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

Diamond then noticed a piece of sharp metal dangling from the broken hull next to him, using his damaged hand he barely grasped the shrapnel and plunged it into Howlite's wrist.

"I do not make mistakes Howlite…" Diamond informed coldly as he twisted the shrapnel. "…I erase them!"

As he pulled the shrapnel out, Howlite felt her hand release as she metal had sliced through her wrist. The cracked Gem watched as the pod shot away from her, while she began to plummet straight into the ground below.

"I failed…" Howlite muttered as she watched the ground begin to approach as an alarming rate. But just as she began to black out, she could swear she saw a pink flash of light, and a tuft of pink hair in her face.

[*]

 **Homeworld, Gem Recovery Hub, Private Chamber, several hours later**

[*]

Howlite awoke to find herself in a bed in a strange room. As she stood up, she looked at her cracked Gem and then clenched her fist. Just then, she heard a door open, and saw a familiar face before her. It was Rose Quartz, the Lion, here before her.

"Master Rose!" Howlite addressed as she quickly knelt before the Gemian, surprised at how quickly she had healed, let alone moved.

"Stand up Howlite." Rose said in a calm but serious tone. "We need to talk."

Howlite then remembered what had happened on Insidiae and bolted up before the pink Gem.

"Master! Monster had betrayed us! He staged the attacks and…he…and…he…"

"…stopped Onyx once and for all." Rose interjected. The tone in her voice was still concerned. "And you will address him as "Master Diamond".

"Wha…" Howlite stammered as she tried to process what had happened.

"Diamond brought in Onyx and now she is on trial for rebellion and will be executed." Rose explained as she stared deep into the eyes of the little Gem before her. "…as will all the Gems that sided with her."

Howlite paused as he understood what Rose had meant by that. The very thought that Rose, the forever loving, would call her a traitor was more painful than any brain bug. Howlite stood back before she clenched her fists.

"HE'S LYING!" Howlite shouted as she slammed the wall beside her, startling Rose. "HE CREATED ONYX, HE STARTED EVERYTHING! HE TURNED JADE INTO A MONSTER!"

"Howlite…I know my brother, he led the final attacks on Insidiae and nearly died…" Rose paused before she continued "…from you."

Rose then summoned a projection from her Gem as it displayed Howlite attacking Diamond from the pod. Howlite watched as she attacked the Old King without mercy, her eyes black shot and pouring obsidian tears. She then looked to Rose as fresh watery tears rolled down her eyes.

"It is bad enough that Emerald fled from the attack." Rose sighed. "Topaz is beside themselves about this. But for you to betray us, to become a spy for Onyx..."

"Master! You have to believe me!" Howlite begged as she fell upon her knees before the pink Gemian. "I'm innocent! Diamond…He's the one behind all this! He's a monstrous traitor!"

At that moment, Rose gave Howlite a cold glare, the Gem could see the disgust in her eyes as she looked to the Gem before her.

"You insult my brother, the one that led you into battle, you then turn on him and nearly kill him, and you call *him* a traitor. If I was not the Exemplar of Compassion, I would not even consider doing this for you."

Rose summoned a small scroll and dropped it before Howlite.

"Because I cannot kill you myself, I am giving you a choice Howlite. You can leave now, and be banished from the Homeworld and the Gems for life, or face execution. If you choose the former, I will not stop you, nor tell anyone about this."

Howlite looked to the scroll and then back to Rose. As she did, a smile grew on her face as she opened the scroll and summoned a portal.

"I get it now, you talk big about being the Gemian of Compassion but only for those who support your cause?" Howlite chuckled grimly as she stood before the portal, looking back to Rose with a tearful smile. "You are no Lion…you're just a selfish _Ferreo_!

Rose was stunned as Howlite stepped through the portal. As Rose stood in the camber for what felt like house, composing what she had heard from Howlite, a though continued to burn in her mind, something she could not answer on her own.

But perhaps her brother could answer it for her.

[*]

 **Homeworld, Tribunal Chambers, present day**

[*]

Diamond stood over the balcony of the chambers, looking over the vast Gem City from under a dark blue sky. Diamond then looked at his hand, which just about a few hours ago was missing several fingers, but was now healed, as was the rest of his body. Moreover, the crisis with Onyx was finished, which for Diamond was a problem, caused by Howlite. Fortunately, the Cracked Gem probably burned in the atmosphere.

As he pondered the probabilities of what to do next, he heard the door behind him open and saw his sister Rose enter the room.

"Ah! My little sister, the savior of my life." Diamond said as he hugged the pink Gem. "Is everything alright with the Gem I saved?"

"Yes, she's alright." Rose said as she walked over to the nearby sink and turned on the water. "Although she will probably have no recollection of what happened up there, if she has any."

"Good to hear." Diamond replied as he turned back to the balcony. "The more we forget about Onyx's actions the better."

Rose turned on the water as she began to rinse her hands through them. It was a pointless exercise for Gems, but for Rose, she always enjoyed using it to relax after a difficult day.

"By the way?" Rose said as she continued to rinse her hands in the warm water. "I found another survivor."

Diamond flinched, but just a little, nothing to draw any attention.

"Another?" Diamond replied as he turned to Rose. "Who was she?"

"I don't know" Rose lied as she continued to wash her hands. "I found a pod outside of the main colony and when I moved in closer there she was. She…was injured and she was…different... She attacked me, called me a monster before then fled, I don't know why?"

"I suspect it had something to do with her being captured." Diamond said as he approached Rose and stood behind her. "I could barely imagine what that dreadful things Onyx did to her."

Rose hesitated as Diamond turned his sister around and smiled at her. She looked up to Diamond and smiled back.

"But don't concern yourself with this madness." Diamond said as he kissed her forehead. By tomorrow, Onyx will never harm another Gem, and I will make sure anything like this will never happens again. I promise."

"I know you will." Rose said with a relieved smile as she began to walk away. "You always have a tendency to be absolute."

"Of course I am." Diamond said as he turned and walked back to the balcony. As rose was half way across the room, she heard Diamond shout back to her.

"But if it will make you feel any better, I will send my elite to find Howlite for you." Diamond said as he leaned on the balcony. "We can then get her back to the temple and fix her up. Where did you last see her?"

Rose paused as she stood at the door, she then looked back to Diamond with a nervous expression.

"Nearby the warp pad hub..." Rose replied with a black tone, her eyes staring at the back of her brother.

"…but I never said it was Howlite."

Diamond froze, he realized what he had just said. In that instant, the room became dead silent, the only sound that could be heard was the small drips from the sink between the two Gemians.

… _drip…_

… _1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds…_

… _drip…_

… _1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds…_

… _drip…_

Diamond then looked back to Rose, seeing the look of concern in her eyes, he knew it was over. Diamond then looked back to the balcony and sighed.

"Diamond…" Rose said with a worried tone as she began to approach The Old King "…what have you done?"

Diamond stood up and turned to Rose, she gasped as she saw the molten red eyes glare back towards her.

"I did what had to be done." Diamond replied coldly as he approached his sister.

"No…" Rose said as she placed her hands on her head, realizing the truth that was standing before her. "…no..no..no..no..no!"

"Do not weep for me my sister." Diamond said to Rose as he approached her. "I have seen our true purpose. The reason we exist."

"You…you were behinds all this?" Rose pleaded as tears began to trickle down her face. "The attacks on Homeworld…the Insidiae ambush."

"I had to Rose." Diamond explained as he walked around her. "Those Gems will power an army of solders that will multiply with each new Gem acquired. An army composed of the brilliance of the Metalians, and the power of the Gems. With this, no force will stop me from saving this Universe."

Just then Diamond heard the sound of blade as he turned to see Rose, armed with her sword and shield, with a tearful glare before her brother. As she stood before him, the two Gemians could hear the sound of rain from outside the chamber, followed by the flash of lightning and the roar of thunder. As Diamond looked at the sight before him, a smile grew upon his face.

"What are you going to do?" Diamond asked as he approached Rose.

"I…I'll stop you." Rose replied as she aimed her sword at him.

"Then if you want to stop me…." Diamond said as he grabbed Rose's blade, and aimed it at his chest. "..you will have to kill me."

Rose gasped in shock before she regained her focus. As she looked into Diamond's eyes, she felt a sensation of horror before her, she felt the desire, the rage to plunge her sword into her brother, but she couldn't.

"Come on Rose, you want to stop me, don't you?" Diamond asked as he held the blade with his hands, blue blood began to trickle down the sword as he held it tighter. "Then do it! Kill me Rose!"

Rose felt her hands begin to shake.

"Kill me!"

She then felt her stomach knot up as fresh tears began to flow down her eyes.

"Kill Me!"

The sword began to waver as Rose's shield began to dissipate.

"KILL ME! KILL YOUR BROTHER! KILL! ME! NOW!"

Rose screamed as she pulled the sword away and threw it across the chamber, the blade slide on the floor before it fell off the balcony. Rose then fell to her knees and began to weep. She cried until she began to choke.

"I…I can't…" Rose gasped as she tried to stand up. "You…you are my brother…You can't…can't…"

"I know, it is been since our conception that a Gemian, even Tiberium, cannot kill another Gemian." Diamond replied as he watched Rose stand up and stumble before Diamond and grab his robe, looking up to him with pleading eyes. "But there is one thing that I found the most interesting."

The next thing Rose knew, Diamond had pulled his arm back and shot his fist into Rose's stomach, pushing all the air out of the Gemian's lungs and causing her to collapse to the floor. As she tried to get up, Diamond raised his foot and kicked his sister in the face, causing her to topple onto the floor. Diamond then grabbed Rose by the back of her dress and up towards him.

"There was never anything about us hurting one another." Diamond hissed, perhaps we should see how far we can go, shall we?"

Before Rose could answer, Diamond threw Rose into the sink, breaking it into chunks of clay and dousing Rose's face with water. Diamond then grabbed Rose's feet and dragged her out the rubble. As he stopped pulling her, Rose, grabbed a chunk of the sink and threw it at Diamond, who blocked the attack only to see his sister stumble upward and towards the balcony. As she raised her arm to summon Lion, she was tackled by Diamond. Who pinned her arm behind her back.

"Sorry Rose, but we cannot have any uninvited guests." Diamond said as he stood up, placing his foot on Rose's back as he placed her arm under his arm and hand it with both hands.

"Diamond…NO!" Rose shouted as she felt her arm begin to lightly pull from the socket. "Diamond please! I won't summon Lion! Please…Dimy!"

"I know you will...but like what you said…" Diamond said as he planted his foot deeper into Rose's back. "…I have a tendency to be absolute."

In that instant, Rose felt the blinding pain and screamed from the top of her lungs as she felt Diamond, her older brother and protector, tear off her entire right arm. Diamond felt the warm blood splash across his face and body as he held the limb of his sister in his hands.

"It seems I have "dis-armed" you, my sister." Diamond commented as he pointed to the arm and laughed. "Do you see Rose? I can be funny too! I can be humorous!"

Rose gasped as she watched Diamond discard the arm onto the floor and kneel behind her until he was next to her face.

"I am sorry for that, but this is necessary to rid you of your corruption." Diamond hissed to Rose.

Diamond then bent back up and looked down at Rose's body. As he looked to see Rose looking at him, he sneered before he forced Rose's lower half upward, tearing open the back end of her dress.

"NO! DIAMOND NO!" Rose pleaded as she felt Diamond's hand grab her remaining hand and hold it forward.

"DIMY PLEASE! NO! I'M SORRY DIMY" Rose pleaded as she felt Diamond rip her inner lining open, exposing her Gemhood to the Gemian behind her.

"I'M SORRY DIMY…" Rose cried as she heard the sound of Diamond removing his rob.

"I know Rose, but you have to be punished for your corruption…" Diamond said with a reassuring tone as he aimed his weapon towards its target. "…and what better tool to end savagery than savagery itself? Don't you agree?"

Rose suddenly felt the pointed weapon of Diamond behind her, in a last effort to escape, she tried to break free, but it was no use, she was too weak from the attack and with only one arm, she was but a small wounded lamb, under the mercy of the mighty vulture above her.

In that instant, Rose felt her brother stab himself into her with a hard and powerful thrust. Rose howled in pain as she felt the pulsing thrusts of Diamond enter and exit her again and again. As the process when on Diamond began to create and steady rhythm and he moved Rose's other arm behind her back.

The pain was too much for Rose, she could feel Diamond piston push into her and then pull out like an endless cycle. Diamond then planted his hand on Rose's head, ensuring his grip on his little sister as he raped her. As Rose tried to focus out the pain, a memory suddenly shot through her mind.

[*]

 **Unknown location, 14 billion years ago**

{*}

"Dimy" Rose said as she ran up to her brother, who was meditating underneath a certain tree.

"Yes Rose." Diamond said as he took a deep breath and turned to the little Gem beside him. "If this is about that joke about butterflies, I finally get it."

"No…I was wondering." Rose asked, trying to remember the word that her siblings called it. "How do you…uh…medodate?"

"Do you mean meditate?" Diamond asked as he raised an eyebrow. "It's really simple actually."

Rose crawled onto Diamond's lap and waited for Diamond to continue.

"If you want to truly meditate, you must clear your mind of all feelings, all emotions and the world around you."

"How?" Rose asked bluntly, causing the not so Old King to sigh.

"Look…" Diamond explained as he looked around until he saw a perfect sight. "…see that leaf?"

Rose watched the leaf, noticing it was dripping water onto the soil below.

"Now I want you to, *silently*, count the seconds between each drop. Can you do that?"

Rose nodded as she stared at the leaf above her, waiting for the next droplet until…

… _drip…_

… _1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds…_

… _drip…_

… _1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds…_

… _drip…_

{*}

 **Present day**

[*]

As Rose continued to feel Diamond pump through her, the young Gem looked around at where she was staring and then she saw it.

… _drip…_

A lone crystal from the balcony was dripping in rain water. A perfect specimen for meditation.

As Rose stared at the droplets that fell from the crystal, she began to count the time between them.

… _drip…_

… _1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds…_

… _drip…_

… _1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds…_

… _drip…_

At that moment, for that moment, all was bliss once more.

At least, until it stopped raining…

[*]


	8. The Sin

Original Idea by: Scraps

Collaboration work with: DeityDeviantWarrior

Characters Created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 8: Sin of the Creator

[*]

 **Gem Colony Venatio, present day**

[*]

Topaz marched through the walkways of the colony, their face concealing a growing rage over the news they had heard. It had been hours since they evacuated Gems to this colony, and provided their own Secundos, their creations, to battle alongside their brother. But now that time was over and for the Taskmaster, there was a new issue to deal with, because just recently, a certain Secundo had been found nearby Venatio, a certain Gem by the name of Emerald, who moments ago had escaped Insidiae and left his comrades behind, especially Howlite and Hematite. As Topaz continued to storm through the halls towards the holding cells, they were approached by a large six armed Gem with a turquoise Gem over her eye.

"How long has he been in custody?" Topaz asked the Gem.

"Since we found him Master." Turquoise replied with hesitation, she had never seen the Taskmaster so upset before. "But I don't understand why you had us put him in custody and not tell us why?"

As the Gems approached the door to the holding cells, Topaz looked to Turquoise and pointed their finger at her.

"Let me ask you something Gem." Topaz replied sternly. "How loyal are your Gems?"

"To the very Vitae in their being Master." Turquoise replied proudly. "They will serve you and the Tribunal to death."

"Has any of your Gems fled from battle and left there Gems behind?" Topaz asked with a angry tone as they closed in on Turquoise. "Have you?"

"No…no they haven't." Turquoise replied hesitantly. "I never met a Gem who has ever done so."

"When you do, then you can ask me that same question." Topaz replied with a scoff before they opened the holding cell. "Now stay outside and let me be alone with him."

Turquoise saluted as they watched the Taskmaster enter Emerald's cell. A cold feeling ran through her body at what the Taskmaster had in store for this Gem.

[*]

 **Gem Colony Venatio, Holding Cells, present day**

Emerald sat against the wall of his cell as he used a small rock to carve a small etching in the wall beside him. It was a drawing of a warrior with a sword fighting flying creatures. As he stopped carving to look at the drawing, he looked at his hand that held the rock, he clenched the rock as he thought about his friends back at Insidiae…the Gems that he left behind…

[*]

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, Ventilation Shaft Controls, Several hours earlier**

[*]

"Damn it!" Emerald said as he aimed his sword as the Agates before him. "There's no way out."

"That's where you are wrong _Smaragdus_." A voice whispered to Emerald. "There is always a way."

Emerald turned to see Diamond standing beside him. At first, the Gem was startled, but he smiled as he nodded his head to the Gemian, who nodded back to him. In a flash, Diamond swung his mace, blowing away several Agates and shattering several more. As Diamond raised his hand and clenched it, the Agates shook violently before they were crammed into a large ball shape. Diamond then lowered his arm and turned to Emerald.

"Boy am I glad to see you Master!" Emerald chuckled as he lightly bowed to the Gemian. "I thought we were done for."

"We?" Diamond asked as he looked around the area. "Where are the other Gems?"

Emerald looked around as he noticed that his Gems were gone. Not a single Gem remained but Diamond and himself. At the realization, Emerald fell to his knees.

"No…" Emerald whispered as he looked at his hands. "I killed them."

"What do you mean?" Diamond said as he approached the Secundo. "You lead them into this trap?"

"…No…" Emerald replied softly as he looked at his hand. "I didn't…mean to…I was following your orders…I think…"

"And you have…" Diamond said as he looked at the Ventilation switch. "By sacrificing your Gems to allow you to achieve your goal."

"No, that's not true!" Emerald objected as he stood up and turned to The Old King. "I was following your orders. You tasked me with this mission and I ensured it was accomplished."

"Yes…*you* made sure that *you* were the *one* to claim the glory." Diamond said as he reached down and picked up a broken Gem shard off the ground and showed it to Emerald. "If you truly cared for the mission, then why not send a solder to fulfill the task while you helped fend off the Agates?"

Emerald tried to find an answer, but his mind came to a blank. Just then Diamond's next words snapped the Gem to attention.

"Your ego cost the lives of your entire squad." Diamond explained coldly. "As well as the lives of Howlite and Hematite. I watched as _Onychinos_ tore them apart. Your arrogance caused their deaths."

Emerald turned pale as he backed away from Diamond. He then turned away as he clenched his fists. The green Gem then shouted loudly as he punched the wall. Diamond could feel a warm heat emit from the Secundo, he then noticed small orange cracks appearing on his skin. As he realized what was happening, he quickly placed his hand on Emerald's shoulder, feeling the hot heat on his skin and feeling the energy flowing through the Secundo.

" _Smaragdus_ , I know you did not anticipate this." Diamond said as he turned Emerald towards him. "But there is nothing you can do to fix this, I can't protect you from the others, and once Topaz finds out about this…then you will know a side of my sibling that only a few have ever seen."

Emerald looked to Diamond as he took a deep breath, winching as the cracks on his skin disappeared, he then looked to the Gemian with tears welling in his eyes.

"Then what do I do Master?" Emerald asked. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Go to the Gem colony Venatio, they are a neutral colony." Diamond explained to Emerald as he placed his fingers in this forehead, implanting the location in his head. "Tell them what you did, tell it in truth, and they will take care of you. I can promise that."

Emerald nodded lightly as he backed away from Diamond and summoned his stone wings. He then looked to Diamond who nodded lightly.

"Thank you Master." Emerald said softly. "I'm happy to know that you still care, even after everything I've done."

"There is no need." Diamond replied. "Now hurry, I will deal with things here, and remember: tell them all about what you did, and remember: do not lie to them."

Emerald nodded as he shot into the sky, unaware of what awaited him at what he believed to be sanctuary.

[*]

 **Gem Colony Venatio, Holding Cells, present day**

[*]

Emerald threw the rock in his hand at his cell, he watched it disintegrate as it hit against the force field that he was placed behind. However, his attention was then drawn to the Gemian with golden hair and a light yellow suit that stood before him. In that instant, he quickly rose from the ground and knelt before the Taskmaster.

"Creator Topaz." Emerald greeted his creator as he continued to kneel, his face was towards the floor. "I ask you for forgiveness for my actions. What I did was-"

"Be silent!" Topaz interjected coldly. "I have no need for the pleas of cowards, nor the formality of criminals."

Emerald stood up slowly as he looked into the eyes of Topaz, which gazed back towards him like a burning sun.

"C-creator, you have to believe me." Emerald pleaded towards his creator. "I never meant to leave my solders behind. I was…"

"…trying to claim the glory for yourself." Topaz interjected. "You left your solders to die so you could take all the credit."

"I don't care about that!" Emerald objected as he approached the energy shield, looking to Topaz with an intense glare. "I was trying to stop Onyx. That was the reason why I was sent there."

"Wrong!" Topaz shouted as they reached through the shield, breaking it in the progress, and grabbing Emerald by his armor and tossing him against the wall behind them. The Taskmaster watched as Emerald slowly stood up and looked to his creator, who stared back at him with a cold glare.

"Your mission was to protect Gems from Onyx." Topaz explained with a cold tone. "That was your *only* mission…that was the reason I created you. You failed to accomplish the task that you were *made* for!"

Emerald looked down at the ground as Topaz's words sunk into his heart like a knife. As he tried to look up to Topaz, he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Between you and Lapis, I cannot…" Topaz sighed as they rubbed their brow, looking back up with an angry glare. "No Secundo of mine will be known as a coward or a traitor."

Emerald perked up as heard the name of his sister "Lapis", he then looked up and saw Topaz still glaring towards him with arms crossed.

"What did Lapis do?" Emerald asked with concern as he approached the Taskmaster. "What did you do to her?"

Topaz scoffed as they then uncrossed their arms and summoned a blue mirror in their hand. As Emerald watched Topaz use it to straighten their hair. The Green Gem noticed the cracked Gem on the back of the mirror. It was shaped like a teardrop and had a large crack on it. Emerald then turned pail as he realized who's Gem that was.

"You…you hurt her…" Emerald gasped as he back away lightly, he felt burning tears trickle down his face. "You used your own…secundo…"

"You keep forgetting that regardless of everything, Gems, including Secundos, all have a purpose to the Tribunal, Emerald." Topaz explained as they finished straightening their hair and dissipated the mirror. "If you cannot fulfill that mission, then they are useless, only to be seen as mere cannon fodder, Vitae supplies, or…just decoration."

In that instant, Emerald roared as he felt his body begin to burn again, only the heat was hotter than before. He screamed as he felt his skin crack and red plasma began to pulsate between the cracks. Topaz watched in shock at what they were seeing.

"Oh Gemia...you wouldn't?" Topaz gasped as they raised their fist and extended their ring and middle finger, muttering a quick command.

" _Nilrem est mecum!_ "

Suddenly, a golden portal opened up next to Topaz and a golden stag with large antlers of silver and a single bronze horn on the center of his head suddenly appeared from the portal. He trotted over to Topaz and snorted at him.

" _Nilrem! Zmaragdinae futurus sit Ergokinetic!_ " Topaz explained to his familiar." _Velociter, qui eum interciperent antequam ipse consumit omnem coloniam!_ "

Nirem nodded as he moved before the boiling Emerald, who growled at the stag as he began to glow brighter, causing the crystal walls around him to begin to melt. Nilrem quickly snorted as he began to trot around Emerald slowly, as Emerald readied himself to attack, he noticed that Nilrem was starting to trot faster and faster, after several seconds of trotting, Nilrem began to gallop and continued to build speed around the Green Secundo. Soon, the familiar was a blur as he created a ring around the burning Emerald.

"What is this?" Emerald roared as the plasma in his body was now a bright orange. "Is this a new prison of yours?"

"No." Topaz replied as they extended their hand. "It's a demonstration on how to be a *real* protector."

" _Nilrem, Aerem Decipula!_ "

In the instant Topaz shouted out the command, the ring instantly closed above Emerald, trapping him in a dome. In the instant the dome shut, Emerald felt his body weaken as the plasma in his body began to cool down and dim in color. Emerald staggered as he tried to summon his sword, but before he could, he found himself gasping as he fell on his back. As he felt the heat in his body stop, he saw the dome dissipate and felt fresh air brush upon his face. He then saw Topaz approach him and kneel down beside him, with Nilrem beside them.

"Do you have any idea what you were going to do?" Topaz asked Emerald as they heard footsteps from outside the holding cell doors.

"Emerald was too weak to speak as he watched Topaz reach down and rip a chunk of Topaz's skin off, the Secundo winced in pain and then saw as Topaz was holding a thin strip of what looked like brimstone.

"Each Secundo has a unique talent based on their upbringing and their Gem potential. Yours is an ability known as Ergokinetic combustion. This means you can superheat the very Vitae in your body to intense levels and eventually, you can become a supernova with the destructive power to destroy an entire colony."

As Emerald tried to speak, he heard the sound of doors slamming open as Turquoise and two Gems entered the room.

"Master Topaz, is everything alright?" Turquoise asked as she looked to the weak Emerald. "Did he try to escape?"

Topaz looked down to Emerald and sighed before he looked back to Turquoise.

"He attacked me and then he tried to destroy the colony." Topaz explained to Turquoise. "My brother was right when he told me about what he had done."

"N..No…he helped…" Emerald muttered as the two Gems along with Turquoise lifted the Secundo up and carried him to another cell, this one had special shackles attached to the wall. As the Gems strapped Emerald into the shackles, Topaz approached him and sighed.

"I am disappointed in you Emerald." Topaz said sternly as they looked towards their son. "You had much potential, and I saw of you as a proper elite. But even with future vison I can't see everything, and every now and then I find things that I didn't predict."

"Sa…sancu…ry" Emerald gasped as he tried to speak. "Li…d…t…to….e"

"What?" Topaz asked as they moved in closer to Emerald. "What did you say?"

"Dia…mond…lie…to…me." Emerald muttered weakly. "He…told…me …to …go…here…to…tell…them…"

"What are you talking about?" Topaz asked as they looked at Emerald with a confused expression. "What did Diamond tell you to say?"

"Tha…that…I…killed…them…" Emerald explained weakly. "I would…get…sanctuary…for…my confession."

Topaz pondered this for a moment before they turned towards Turquoise.

"When he arrived here, what did Emerald tell you?" Topaz asked the six armed Gem.

"He told us that he was responsible for the death of the Gems on Insidiae." Turquoise replied as she gestured to her Gems to lock up Emerald. "He then said that Master Diamond would handle things on Insidiae."

"Alright…I have what I came for." Topaz sighed as they began to walk away. "Do what you want with Emerald."

As Topaz ordered Nilrem to open a portal to Homeworld, they pondered this new data. While he knew that Emerald was responsible for the Gems that supposedly died, but something didn't add up.

[*]

 **Homeworld, Tribunal Chambers, three hour ago**

[*]

"Diamond!" Topaz shouted as they rushed towards their brother, who was sitting on the edge of one of the beds in the chamber.

"Ah! Topaz!" Diamond said as he hugged his sibling. "Thank Gemian you are alright."

"I could say the same for you." Topaz replied happily as they patted Diamond on the back. "You did it brother, you stopped Onyx."

"I know…" Diamond sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand. "…but we lost many Gems in the process. I…I just wish that."

"Diamond…" Topaz interjected as they placed their hand on their brother's shoulder. "We had no choice, now without Onyx, the enemy will be powerless, and the Gems lost will be remembered for their sacrifice for the greater good."

"Of course…" Diamond said as he looked away, making a light grin to himself. "…for the greater good. However, I would not count your Gems before they form."

"What do you mean?" Topaz asked as they watched Diamond stand up and walk towards the balcony and lean on it. Topaz then approached their brother with concern. "Diamond…what do you mean by that?"

Diamond sighed as he turned to Topaz and placed his hand on his sibling's shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Topaz, there is no easy way to say this." Diamond said as he bowed his head slightly. "But you need to know what happened to those Gems, what happened to Emerald."

"What happened to Emerald?" Topaz asked as their eyes widened in shock. "What happened to him?"

"I…I saw him leave his Gems behind to active the leave to gain access to Insidiae." Diamond explained as he continued to lean on the balcony edge. "He proclaimed that he would kill Onyx himself and become the leader of the Diamond Elite."

"No…that can't be…" Topaz muttered in shock. "I…I know Emerald…I created him….he is not like that…he…can't be…like…"

Topaz, need I remind you that he is one of the Gems you experimented on?" Diamond inquired as he stared at the last sliver of the sun that was setting in the distance. "He, like Sunstone, was one of many Gems that you modified to have their bodies changed into alternate identities? I am sure that such a change to his physical and mental composition could have resulted in some form of damage?"

Topaz pondered this carefully as he turned to Diamond, who was facing him while holding the Mirror of Lapis in his hand.

"I forgot to mention that as soon as he was outnumbered, he fled the colony and left us behind. Howlite and Hematite died because of his actions."

Topaz gasped in shock at the mention of Howlite. Topaz then looked to the mirror.

"Show me the Battle of Insidiae, focus on the involvement of the Gem Secundo Emerald of the House of TO.

The mirror activated upon command, showing the requested moments upon the glass before the Taskmaster. After a few seconds of watching, Topaz approached Diamond and looked toward him with an angry glare.

"Where is he?" Topaz asked with a cold and infuriated tone.

"He is currently in custody of the Gem colony Venatio, the Gems found him and he confessed his crimes as soon as he set foot on the colony."

Without a word, Topaz stormed away from Diamond and summoned a golden portal.

"I'm sorry Topaz." Diamond said to Topaz before they stepped into the portal. "But it was for the greater good. If you want, I can have him replaced with a more loyal Secundo."

"It doesn't matter." Topaz replied angrily as they began to step into the portal. "As far as I am concerned, he *is* the killer of Hematite and Howlite, and he is no Secundo of mine, I assure you!"

As Topaz entered the portal and it closed. Diamond sighed as he leaned on the, looking over the vast Gem City from under a dark blue sky.

"My sibling is the embodiment of the Crystal Mother's knowledge and wisdom, and his emotions and grudges blind him from a divine future." Diamond thought looked at his hand, "However, with Onyx "captured" it will be harder to acquire enough Gems, and then there is the possibility that the Gem known as Howlite could jeopardize my actions. I am sure she burned up in the atmosphere, but as a precaution, I should send Agates to comb the Homeworld just to make sure. Finally, there is the task of acquiring my sibling's vitae without stirring them. "

As he pondered the probabilities of what to do next, he heard the door behind him open and saw his sister Rose enter the room.

[*]

 **Homeworld, present day**

[*]

As Topaz rode on Nilrem's back through the streets of Homeworld, the thoughts of Emerald's actions and Insidiae still were odd. If Emerald was a traitor, why did he turn himself in instead of fleeing the Gems like Onyx did, or try to create an army like Tiberium did? Moreover, the Secundos obey the orders of a Gemian to the letter, especially during crustal circumstances such as the battle of Insidiae. Even when Topaz arrived at Emerald's cell, he imminently knelt before Topaz and asked for forgiveness and during the confrontation, he did not try to attack once. The Taskmaster then summoned the Gem mirror and looked into the reflection.

"Show me my encounter with Emerald at the Gem Colony Venatio." Diamond commanded the mirror as they watched the whole encounter. As Topaz watched Emerald begin to heat up and engage his Ergokinetic ability, Topaz noticed something during the initial transformation. "Stop here." Diamond commanded the mirror.

As the mirror paused, Topaz noticed that around Emerald's eyes were small faint wisps of black mist, as Topaz played the scene, a thought shout into their head.

"Show me my encounter with Emerald before he engaged his Ergokinetic ability." Topaz commanded as they watched the scene with Topaz showing Emerald the mirror. As the Taskmaster used the mirror to straighten their hair, much to the embarrassment of said Gemian watching the scene, they noticed the Secundo before them, who was starting to shed strange tears from his eyes, they were black in color and seemed to burn into the floor, leaving behind small obsidian pebbles.

"What in the name of…" Topaz said in confusion as they examined the scene in the mirror. They had a feeling that he had read up about something like this during the war, but for the life of them they could not remember what the subject matter was. Nevertheless, Topaz did consider that Onyx was responsible for this, and as of now, only Diamond knew where she was being held.

With that in mind, Topaz directed Nilrem towards the Tribunal Hub, hoping that the very Gemian who stopped Tiberium and Onyx would be able to figure all of this out.

[*]

 **Homeworld, Tribunal Building, present day**

[*]

Topaz entered the main doors of the temple, searching the floor of the building for their brother.

"Diamond…are you here?" Topaz shouted as they searched through the building.

[*]

Topaz scanned their surroundings as they entered the courtyard, the whole area was still under repair from the attacks by the Metalians and Onyx.

"Rose…are you here?" Topaz shouted, hoping their sister had seen her brother. "Rose, are you here?"

It was clear that neither Diamond nor Rose were here. Thus, leaving one area unchecked.

Topaz quickly entered the Tribunal building and rushed up to the center of the building and looked up towards the ceiling, which seemed to go for miles.

" _Ascendit_ " Topaz said as they were engulfed in a blue light, which quickly rose them up the building until they reached the top, and placed him before the door to the Tribunal Chambers. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard a strange sound from the other side of the door.

…it was strange…but familiar…

…it sounded like breathing…

…weak breathing…

Topaz took a deep breath as they opened the door, ready for whatever was waiting for them beyond the door.

[*]

 **Homeworld, Tribunal Chambers, present day**

[*]

Topaz was startled by the mess they saw. There was rubble and debris everywhere. Shattered crystals and glass were scattered everywhere as well as torn cloth of some kind. As Topaz picked it up, they recognized it as part of Rose's robe.

"My Gemia Rose, did you summon Lion in the chambers again?" Topaz sighed as they stepped over the broken sink. "I swear, if I even smell that Lion, then you better enjoy the throw rug that I-"

Topaz stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed the large spots of blood all over the floor, as well as the large pool of blood near the destroyed sink. Topaz then looked down as their boots and saw to their horror as they were stepping in the blood without realizing it. As Topaz looked back to the large pool of blood, they saw a large long drag trail going towards the bedrooms. As they began to follow the blood to one of the chambers and entered it, they saw that the room was ransacked, the bed was bloody and torn, oh yeah, and Rose's arm was sticking out from under one of the beds.

"Rose!" Topaz shouted as he approached Rose's arm and grabbed it. As the Taskmaster began to pull, the Taskmaster fell back as the torn arm of Rose fell in their lap. Upon seeing this, Topaz screamed as they threw the arm off and crawled back in shock.

"Wh…wha…wha…wh…wh" Topaz stuttered in horror, but not before they heard a crash from Diamond's room.

As Topaz stood up and walk towards the door. They placed their ear to the door and they could hear a hissing noise and a strange wet noise. As Topaz knocked the door down, the sight before them was a horror that Topaz had never seen in their 14 billion years of life.

There was Diamond, his robe was opened and bloody, as he was on top of Rose, who was bloody and was missing her right arm. As he was thrusting into her, Diamond's jaw was split open and a strange tube like tongue was attached to Rose, who was pale in color and she was a limp as a corpse.

"ROSE!" Topaz shouted as they summoned their mace and fired a bolt of energy at Diamond, who was shot in the side and thrown into the wall. Topaz quickly approached the weak Rose and lifted her up into her arms.

"Rose…" Topaz whispered to their sister as they looked in her blank eyes. "Rose it's me, it's your sibling Topaz."

"…drip…1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds…" Rose muttered in a weak voice. "…drip…1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds…drip…"

Topaz sighed in relief as they picked Rose up and began to carry her out of the chambers, only to be stopped by a familiar voice. Topaz turned to see Diamond standing before the balcony, his eyes were as red as molten metal, and his robe was stained with blood.

"Topaz…what are you doing?" Diamond asked as he slowly approached his siblings. "You do know that what I am doing is trying to save this Universe."

"Save it?" Topaz shouted in anger. "Save it? You raped Rose! YOU RAPED OUR SISTER! How would that save the Universe?"

"Using savagery, I can extract the most amount of vitae from a subject, such a Rose and yourself, and acquire the power to fulfill my mission." Diamond explained as he summoned his mace. "What is a better cure for savagery than savagery itself, wouldn't you agree?"

"Diamond…" Topaz stammered as they were disturbed by the sight before them. Diamond, the Old King, their brother, the brother who saved them and Rose from the Metalians, who guided them to protect the Universe. "…what happened to you?"

"I finally discovered my purpose Topaz." Diamond replied as he walked up to the balcony, looking down at the city below him. "I know what I have to do to save this Universe."

"I don't understand…" Topaz said in confusion. "…save it from what?"

Diamond turned towards Topaz and walked closer to him, bending down and wiping up a small pool of blood with his fingers.

"Eons ago, our mother defeated Obsidian and gave this Universe the "great gift" of freedom and free will." Diamond explained as he paced around the balcony "But what has the Universe done with this gift?"

Before Topaz could answer, Diamond took his mace and threw it at a building in the distance, the building collapsed in an explosion as Diamond turned to his siblings and smiled.

"They kill each other over pointless ideals and creeds. They let greed ruin their lives and their homes. They take for granted the great gift that our own mother died to provide. They are to free will as a spoiled child is with their toy. "As Diamond continued to talk, he took the blood on his fingers and began to draw a circle on his forehead. He then drew three downward triangles inside. "As a Tribunal, we have allowed our own corruption soil the very purpose Gemian wanted for us. That the true threat was never the forces that threatened the Universe, but rather the Universe itself…"

Topaz then heard footsteps from both sides of them as they looked to see their Secundos, Sunstone and Moonstone, standing around the Taskmaster and their sister.

"…which is why we are here now, my siblings." Diamond continued as he raised his arms into the air. "Because as of now, the Crystal Tribunal will be reorganized into the Diamond Authority!"

"You…you're insane!" Topaz shouted as they summoned their lance. "You might as well join Onyx!"

Just then, Diamond snapped his fingers and Onyx appeared next to the Old King.

"You…you work with her?"

"Work with her?" Diamond replied with a laugh. "Topaz, I created her…in fact, I am responsible for everything involving her and the Agates, the attacks on the colony ships, the assault on Homeworld, and of course, the battle of Insidiae. But I am sure Emerald has told you, has he?"

Topaz hesitated as they thought about Emerald and what happened to him. Topaz attention was drawn to the large groups of Agates surrounding them.

"I am sorry it had to end this way my siblings." Diamond said as he raised his arm. "I will promise that it will be quick, and I shall morn you after all of this is done."

In that instant, the next few moments were still uncertain. As Diamond approached the trapped Topaz and Rose, and as he was about to attack, there were several flashes of light, as standing between the Gemians and Diamond, were four strange creatures. They were humanoid in shape, but they were each wearing a red shirt with a gold star on it. Three of the creatures had a number 2, 3, and 4 on their faces while the fourth had no number but a strange elongated hairdo. The Gemians, Secundos and Agates watched them fight for several minutes before they disappeared in thin air.

"Wha…?" Diamond stammered as he tried to assess the situation. "Was that some form of escape plan?"

"No." Topaz said as they grabbed hold of Rose. "But this is!"

Topaz quickly aimed their lance to the ground and fired an energy bolt, breaking the floor and dripping them below. As they fell, the two landed on Nilrem, who began to bolt away.

As Nilrem began to outrun the pursuing Agates, Topaz held Rose up as they summoned a small bottle and uncorked it. They then summoned a small box of light blue gel and mixed them together.

"Gemian…please let this work." Topaz said to themselves as they began to lather it on Rose's wounds. Much to Topaz's relief, the mixture was working…except for the fact that Rose was still missing an arm.

"Damnit!" Topaz shouted as they nearly fell of Nilrem. "It's times like this that I wish that our bodies would be projections like what the Gems have."

Suddenly, there was a flash of a pink portal as a familiar pink familiar emerged from the portal.

"Lion?" Topaz shouted in amazed shock as the creature caught up with them. "You're alive!"

Topaz then noticed the familiar object that Lion was holding in his mouth, the very sigh caused Topaz to turn slightly pale.

"…and you have…Rose's…severed…arm." Topaz finished as they turned away and shutter. "Alright, Lion, can you help us find a safe house? Someplace that's not already in Gem control."

Lion growled as his eyes turned white and a portal open before the Gemians and their familiars through. As the portal closed, several Agates appeared, scanning the area before they flew off.

[*]

 **Homeworld, Tribunal Chambers, present day**

[*]

Diamond sat in meditation as he walked around the chambers. As he approached the door, he noticed a small blue reflection and saw the Gem mirror. As he picked it up, he looked at it and saw his reflection. Diamond gasped as he began to see the argument he had with Rose, followed by her beating and then…her…

Diamond dropped the mirror as he backed away. Looking at his bloody hands, Diamond quickly fell onto his knees and began to vomit. As he stood back up and walked to the balcony, he slumped onto a wall and cupped his hands as he began to weep.

"Oh Gemia…" Diamond choked as he looked at his hands. "What have I done?"

Diamond stood back up and noticed a stray piece of sharp metal. Grabbing it, he placed the shrapnel on his neck and tried to pull, but as hard as he tried, he could not bring himself to pull the blade, only to discard it. Diamond then watched as Obsidian appeared before him, picking up the shrapnel blade and holding it in its hands

" _Chomwecho eagar kuchitika mpaka kalekale onse lief?_ " Obsidian asked as it aimed the blade towards Diamond. " _Koma inu ndinu amene mwayandikira kwambiri kwako cholinga chimenechi, kuti akulengereni mwangwiro chilengedwe chonsechi. Samayimasula kuwalola zako zonse mwakhama ntchito yola kuti asawononge chakudya._ "

"I...never wanted this!" Diamond shouted as he stood up to the Leviathan. "You…you made rape…my…o-own sister."

" _Inde, chinali kukukumbutsani Kodi iwe chimene iwe adzakhala ndi chiyani mouziridwa ndi n'chiyani uli nacho chiyani mouziridwa ndi ntchito pofuna kuteteza chilengedwe chonse._ " Obsidian explained to its host. " _Mayendedwe a kupereka nsembe nkhambe kucitwa na ndi njerwa komanso anayesa matope, koma kuti 'amenewa ankathandiza kuti kwa thupi ndi magazi._ "

"I…I know…" Diamond replied as he looked at the Homeworld city in the distance. He then looked back to Obsidian and summoning his mace. "…But it's over! I am your slave no longer!"

Obsidian simply began to make a deep vibration noise. Diamond suddenly felt as if his skull was being split open.

[*]

Then, just as the pain stopped, Diamond noticed that he was at a lab, and he was alone, and he had green blood on his hands.

"No…." Diamond said as he rushed deeper in to the lab, following the green bloody footprints. "No…please…no…not…not her…"

As Diamond stopped at a table, he looked at the white cloth and slowly pulled it off. As he did, Diamond shot back in horror as he saw the dead body of Peridot on the table before him.

"Perdot…" Diamond choked as he began to hug her corpse. "Peridot…I'm sorry…please….no…"

[*]

When Diamond opened his eyes, he was back before Obsidian in his chambers.

" _Chiyani mouziridwa ndi Kodi iwe mukuwona Daimondi monga uja, sanamvere mulungu wa nthawi mwadongosolo kumabweretsa chisokonezeko, komanso chisokonezeko adzakhala ndi angakhalepo ndi imfa basi._ "

"I…I understand…" Diamond said as he looked to the sky. "If I…do this…will she be safe?"

" _Kuti ine adzakhala ndi kutsimikiza kuti akhale iyayi chifukwa sadzakhudzidwa mkaziyo 'ananena r Mukhoza kukhala Kodi iwe kuti masikuwo achuluke monga ndili bwino kwa Mulungu._ "

"So be it." Diamond replied

As he felt Obsidian reenter his body, he saw Onyx approach him.

"What is it?" Diamond said coldly. "…and choose your words carefully."

"She's ready" Onyx replied as she held a white oval Gem to Diamond, who picked it up and studied it.

"This Gem has been warped." Diamond stated. "How did this happen?"

"Well…the process of combining three Gem samples was…difficult." Onyx explained. "Because you used my Gem essence, it resulted in a loss of sufficient strength, but she is fast and intelligent."

"That will do." Diamond replied as he summoned a syringe of Ichor and injected it into the Gem. "If my plans need her, then she will have to rely on more than power. Now for the final test."

Diamond then placed the Gem onto the ground and pointed his hand towards it.

" _Vestibulum ad mecum!_ "

There was a flash of light as a small Gem knelt before the Gemian. Upon getting a good look at her face and hair, he noticed something.

"Her Gem is warped." Diamond commented in surprise as he approached her, before he turned to Onyx. "What happened to her? What did you do?"

"When I said there were difficulties, I meant that the Gem essence of Howlite degraded." Onyx explained as Diamond began to approach her. "To fill the gap I had to apply more Gem essence and aside from mine there was another sample of yours."

"Are you telling me that this Gem is…is….defective?" Diamond growled grabbed Onyx by the neck and lifted her into the air. "I have no use for an defective clod like that. Get rid of it!"

"But Master, she does have the essence, and she still can use weapons." Onyx said as she gasped. "Please, give her a chance."

Diamond sighed as he approached the little pointy nosed Gem, who was cowering in the corner.

" _Ad mecum…_ "

The Gem began to approach Master Diamond slowly.

" _AD MECUM!_ " Diamond shouted, causing the Gem to approach Diamond and kneel before him.

"Who am I?" Diamond asked his new servant.

"You are DI, The Old King, Gemian God of Power, Order, and Justice." The little Gem replied.

Diamond raised an eyebrow in response "Correct, but WHO am I?"

The Gem hesitated, As Diamond was raising his hand to strike the little one.

"You are my Master, the one I will serve until death either by my enemy's hand or yours." The Gem blurted out, lightly sighing after she finished.

Diamond then lowered his hand as he approached the Gem and looked down towards her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am a tool to be used by you Master." The Gem said in a toneless voice. "I serve without question or objection. My life is yours and my death is yours.

"Correct" Diamond relied as he moved his hand away from the little Gem. "You will do as I command when I command it, if you refuse to obey or fail my commands, I will not hesitate to punish you. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master." The Gem replied as she continued to look down at the ground.

"Now then, stand up and face me _Vestibulum_." Diamond commanded. "Then you will tell me who *you* are again.

The Gem stood up and looked to her Master with a small smile as she replied with only three words.

"I am Pearl."

[*]

 **Gem Colony Insidae, Ventalation shaft controls, several hours ago**

[*]

"Go to the Gem colony Venatio, they are a neutral colony." Diamond explained to Emerald as he placed his fingers in this forehead, implanting the location in his head. "Tell them what you did, tell it in truth, and they will take care of you. I can promise that."

Emerald nodded lightly as he backed away from Diamond and summoned his stone wings. He then looked to Diamond who nodded lightly.

"Thank you Master." Emerald said softly. "I'm happy to know that you still care, even after everything I've done."

"There is no need." Diamond replied. "Now hurry, I will deal with things here, and remember: tell them all about what you did, and remember: do not lie to them."

Emerald nodded as he crouched down and shot into the air. As Diamond watched him disappear into the sky, he raised his hand and clenched it, uttering a single command.

" _Reformationem_ "

As he did, the Agates that were scattered across the ground reformed into fulling functioning Gemdroids. As Diamond watched his machines lift the large ball of Agates and haul it away, Onyx appeared before him, kneeling as she held the black Gems of Hematite before The Old King.

"They were no challenge Master." Onyx explained. "I was hoping for a fight though, seeing as this was my predecessor."

"Only as a conduit, not a servant." Diamond corrected as he picked up the Gems and placed them in his robe. "Now go into the main chamber and procced with stage 3."

Onyx nodded as she disappeared. Just then, Diamond watched as a large Green pod appeared before The Old King, opening up to reveal the Gem known as Peridot. As she stepped out of the Pod, she approached Diamond, who smiled in delight as he approached her.

"I have informed Venatio about Emerald." Peridot said as she summoned her screen. "When he arrives on that colony, they will be aware of this actions and consider him both a coward and a traitor. His confession will be the final nail that will seal his fate.

"Good." Diamond replied as he looked to the sky. "Now all that is left to do is harvest Howlite's squad, create another servant, and harvest my siblings Vitae. With the power of Gemia, Obsidian, and especially you, we will have the power needed to save this Universe."

"That we will Diamond." Peridot said as she finished with her finger pad. As she retracted her pad and turned around, she looked up to see Diamond looking towards her with a warm smile as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Wha-…Diamond." Peridot stammered as she blushed. "What are you doing?"

"I just had an interesting though…" Diamond said slyly to the Gem before him as he moved in closer. "I have noticed that whenever things are going great for me, for this Universe, you manage to be the one responsible. How do you do that?"

"I don't know, perhaps I'm the reincarnation of Gemia herself." Peridot said teasingly with a grin. "Some of the native from those planets I've been studying consider me a god to them. Perhaps I'm a natural leader, maybe a Gemian like you."

Diamond chuckled as he crouched down and kissed his lover.

"No, you are something greater _Dilectione Mea._ " Diamond explained as he noticed the Agates next to him and nodded before he gave Peridot a kiss on her forehead. "Now if you excuse me, I have some intruders to purify."

Peridot smiled as she watched the Gemian vanish before her. As she sighed, she heard a giggle and turned to see Sunstone behind her. The Green Gem yelped as Sunstone chuckled in response.

"Sunstone?" Peridot shouted as she glared at the Gem before her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going back to spying on Topaz?"

"Oh I will…but right now, I'm focused on what you are " _Dilectione Mea_ "." Sunstone said as he circled around Peridot. "I mean, I don't remember ever seeing you before the Metalian war, and yet, right after the war, here you are, the right hand of the Master and the one with all the power."

Peridot backed away as Sunstone approached her. As he quickly flinched forward, Peridot quickly activated her finger gun and aimed it at the Red Secundo, who raised his hands as he began to chuckle.

"Alright…alright…" Sunstone said with a grin. "You got me. I surrender. Jeeze you're more uptight than my sister. But just tell me one thing…"

Peridot lowered her weapon as Sunstone lowered his arms and approached Peridot.

"What is it about you that makes you his favorite, hmm? Is it the way you control his heart, or is the way you handle his "mace"?"

"Watch your tongue clod!" Peridot barked at the Secundo. "I got to where I am because of who I am, and because unlike you, I wasn't built into a servant."

"Right…" Sunstone said as he turned around and walked several feet before he stopped and turned to the Gem. "…you were "recruited" by Tiberium, you were his "leader" for the Metalians but then Diamond destroyed it, right?"

Peridot hesitated as she felt a drop of sweat drop down her brow. Sunstone noticed her expression and grinned as he began to walk towards her.

"You know, I wonder what my creator would say if they found out the Gem they have been working with was this Intelligence. Imagine it: The collected minds of the very race that nearly wiped out our people, laying in a bed with the divine leader of said people. I wonder if Creator would turn red or purple."

"You wouldn't dare." Peridot hissed as Sunstone. "If Diamond finds out…"

"That what?" Sunstone interjected with a wide grin. "That I ratted him out about his sex toy? That the Gem he screws is actually the collected minds of an entire race of killers? What would he do?"

"I would kill you." Diamond replied as he stood behind Sunstone, who turned in horror and quickly kneeled before the Gemian.

"Forgive me Miste-…I mean Master. I…I have been under pressure from my creator and…I …I wasn't thinking."

Diamond knelt before the kneeling Sunstone and placed his hand on the back of his head, slowly clenching it until he maintained a tight grip, he then slammed his servant's head into the ground below and knelt in towards it.

"I suggest that you use your head the next time you decide to speak towards your superior." Diamond hissed coldly. "Or the last thing that will race through your head will be my fist. This, I promise you."

As he let go, Sunstone quickly stood up and ran off, creating wings of fire as he took to the sky. As soon as the Secundo was gone. Diamond rubbed his brow and scoffed.

"I must remember to infuse him Ichor into him the next time I see him." Diamond said as he turned to Peridot. "If everything works out with Howlite I might even…"

Diamond stopped talking as he watched Peridot wrap her arms around her body and fall onto her knees. Tears rolled down her face as she began to sob softly. In that instant, Diamond quickly rushed over and pulled the weeping Gem into his arms.

"Peridot…" Diamond whispered as he rocked her slowly in his arms, he could feel his robe becoming hot and wet from Peridot's crying. "It's alright, my Peridot."

"I..I'm sorry." Peridot whimpered as her voice was muffled by Diamond's wet robe. "Sunstone was right…I…I…manipulated you…"

"Manipulated?" Diamond responded with confusion as he pulled Peridot from his chest and looked her in her tearful eyes. "What do you mean?"

Peridot sniffled and wiped her eyes with her hands before she continued.

"I…I made you attracted to me, and created a weakness in you." Peridot explained as she continued to shed tears. "You…you are Master Diamond the Unbreakable, You can't have any weakness…any vulnerability…I…I am the reason you can be hurt. If anything happens to me…if the others find out…then….then…"

Diamond hesitated, remembering his nightmare about his siblings and comrades killing Peridot before him. He paused for a moment, looking to Peridot as she crashed her face into her hands and began to weep. Diamond smiled as he lifted her face and looked into her tearful eyes once more.

"Peridot, the reason I am doing all of this is for you, this is all because of you." Diamond explained as he wiped tears from Peridot's eyes. "…and the reason for that is because you have been and always will be my Universe."

Peridot's eyes beamed as she heard those words. She then crouched down and grabbed onto Diamond's robe. Upon seeing the deep blush on her face and tense expression. Diamond smiled.

"Let me guess…" Diamond pondered as he stroked his beard. "You…need me?"

Peridot nodded as she looked away in embarrassment. Only to turn to see the warm smile from her lover, reply with only five words.

"As you desire, _Dilectione Mea._ "

[*]


	9. The House

Original Idea by: Scraps

Collaboration work with: DeityDeviantWarrior

Characters Created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 9: House of Traitors

[*]

 **Tribunal Temple: one month later.**

[*]

Topaz sat on the edge of the temple's rooftop as they watched the sun rise over the valley before them. It had been eons since a Gemian set foot in the old temple of the Tribunal, the one the Gemians used as their main home before Topaz and Diamond began to industrialize them. As Topaz looked down towards the ground below them, they saw a glimpse of themselves and Diamond fighting, with the Old King hitting the Taskmaster in the face with a rock, the same rock that was used to make the rings on their fingers. As Topaz looked at their ring, they took it off and examined it.

"Kings of three that were we…but who is the one that will be…" Topaz said mockingly as they stood up and clenched the ring in their hand. "… the one who will betray us, one who is willing to kill their kin without mercy or remorse?"

Topaz then summoned a projection of Diamond before them. Glaring into the projected hollow eyes.

"I will take that role, Diamond, the Old King." The Hologem replied. "I will bring my mace down upon those who oppose me and the justice I shall bring to this Universe. I will strike down all of my foes without hesitation…without mercy… nor remorse, starting with you."

Topaz screamed as they summoned their lance and charged at the hologem, the impact dissipated the image in an instant. However, Topaz continued to attack wildly at the air.

"You are quite the symbol of true failure, my little sibling." The projection laughed at Topaz. "How could someone like you even become a god? Not even your Secundos respect you, especially after what you did to Emerald."

"Shut up!" Topaz shouted as they continued to attack wildly. "How could you do this to us? To the Gems? To Rose? How could you turn on us?"

In that instant, the Taskmaster felt their mind flash back to that damned moment from several hours ago. They saw Diamond on top of Rose, drinking the vitae from her body while he…integrated with her. They then saw Diamond stand up and look to Topaz as he smiled.

"You will fail Topaz, just as you failed her, the Gems will follow the same fate." the Diamond projection hissed with a smile. "I will not rest until every…last…Gem…is mine, until all of the Universe, every last star in the sky, is mine...and it is all thanks to you."

Topaz then roared in frustration as they charged at Diamond, only for the vision to quickly disappear before them. As Topaz heard the sound of thunder in the distance and saw a large thundercloud approaching, Topaz sighed as they walked over to a latch and opened it, entering the Temple from so long ago.

[*]

 **Tribunal Temple, main chambers, present day**

[*]

Topaz walked down the dusty catacombs, where once they were filled with the sounds of Gems talking and training as they were guided by the Tribunal. As Topaz entered the main chamber, they approached a portrait of the Taskmaster in a bronze suit. As the taskmaster approached the painting, they looked at the inscription beneath it.

" _Præceptor Topazius: Me oculo steneat scientiam._ "

Topaz looked up to the picture and summoned their lance. As they touched the tip of the lance to the eyes of the painting, the Taskmaster vanished into thin air.

[*]

Topaz reappeared into a private study of theirs. There were scrolls, crystals, bottles, and books of different size and shape everywhere. There was also a large desk with several stacks of parchment and a few quills. As Topaz walked through the study, they then noticed a strange book sitting upon a stand. As they approached it, they noticed that the book was recently placed on the stand, as there were no signs of dust or age on the book. Topaz then picked up the book and examined it. It was light brown in color and had several markings all over the color. As they read the words on the cover, the taskmaster turned pale as they read the black letters engraved on the front.

" _Quod Vetere Regem…_ " Topaz whispered as they looked at the book with shock. "This is one of Diamond's Memoirs. How did this...get here?"

Topaz looked at the book and sighed before they walked over to their desk and sat down before it, placing the book before them and opening to the first chapter, " _Experimentis cum Curriculum Vitae_ ". As Topaz turned the pages of the memoir, they saw that several pages were torn and several more were missing, from what Topaz could recover, it was all small amounts of data, all of which were set after the defeat of Tiberium and before the attacks by Onyx.

Insidiae Log Number 4,536:

"We lost Rhyolite today, the _Spuria Vitulamina_ escaped along with that thief I was trying to modify. The Agates are not ready yet and there are still details I need to extract from him. Nevertheless, Peridot and I will find him, and take back what is mine."

Insidiae Log Number 6,445:

"Peridot's knowledge has once again been proven invaluable. With her help, I was finally able to crack the Metalians composition and we have developed a method of converting vitae into humor and vice-versa. With this data, there will be a new range of weapons and Gem potential. But for now, I think I should figure out a way to thank Peridot. Perhaps I will take her to Decasa and…"

Insidiae Log Number 8,547:

"The Obsidian is getting stronger now. I can feel it telling me to do things, terrible things. But the things it has show me…it can help me stop all of that before it can begin. With Obsidian's help, I can create a perfect Universe free of evil, I will finally make the Universe the way Gemia would want it."

Topaz continued to skim through page after page, they sighed in irritation. But as Topaz was about to close the book and throw it out the window, a page caught their attention and they read the page.

" _Ipsum Obsianas Virus Quod_ "

"The Obsidian Virus?" Topaz said to themselves as they turned the page, but as they did, the pages following were black.

"What is this?" Topaz said in disbelief as they skimmed through the seemingly blank pages, stopping at a page with writing on it. As they read the following pages, they discovered that the pages were a letter…written for Topaz.

The Taskmaster could feel their hands shake slightly as they read the letter.

[*]

 _To my Gem Sibling Topaz,_

 _If you are reading this then I have already won our war and I will be coming for you. Please understand that what I have done was for the greater good of the Universe. However, for now, I believe you deserve a explanation for myself._

 _For as long as we have been living, we have always been a tribunal, instructed by our mother to protect the Universe and keep the balance in line. Over time however, you and Rose began to develop your own ideals for protecting the Universe. You wanted to involve the Gems with issues only involving the Gems while Rose wanted to help the entirety of the Universe. I however, have seen the truth that the both of you could not see. After the defeat of Tiberium, I came to realized that the true enemy of this universe…was free will. Free will, if not controlled, will lead to chaos that has created wars that have destroyed entire planets. Free will that breeds hate and obsession into the minds of the lesser. I realized that the same ideals that infected the lesser being of the Universe were affecting the Gems as well and thus, I realized that there was only one clear solution to this madness: all of those with free will would have to be extinguished or reconditioned in order to save the Universe from itself._

 _After many years of planning, I realized that in order to establish full control of the Universe and purge it of evil, I would need to obtain the essence of the Crystal Mother. To do this, I would have to absorb the very vitae from you and Rose since we were created from her very Vitae. I only wish I knew this before I became ...savage towards Rose. In hindsight, her rape would have been the perfect opportunity to extract what I needed. Nevertheless, I have already begun my plan as we speak and such a mistake will be quickly corrected._

 _During my time on my Gem colony of Insidiae, I acquired the Metalian Intelligence and with her help, we discovered that we could use the three essences, Vitae from the Crystal Gems, Humor from the Metalians, and Ichor from the Obsidian Levithan, for two purposes: The first purpose was to create a new army. After the war with Tiberium, I have used Vitae and Humor from the Metalians to create a new breed of soldiers that I have coined "Agates." With an army of Agates, each powered by a Gem core, I shall be able to assure my control over the entirety of the Universe._

 _The second purpose of the use of these essences was to continue create efficient servants. In order to accomplish certain tasks, I would need a servant who would follow my orders and, unlike an Agate, could follow them with an organic touch. Thus, like what you have done with Emerald and Lapis, I was able to create a Secundo from fraction of my essence, a Secundo you may know by the name of Onyx, who I instructed to abduct Gems under the guise of a rogue Gem. By modifying a extracted portion of her Vitae and mine with Ichor, I have created what I assumed to be an more efficient servant and a new weapon for the Diamond Authority. However, from the rapid tests I have conducted on her, the servant's wild behavior and rejection to the Ichor has been a growing setback, and I assume this will eventually result in her becoming a defective servant. Despite this, I have decided to use her essence to conceive a new Secundo. With the use of my new servant and a army of Agate drones, I shall soon have enough power to restore the Universe to pure order. Soon the corruption of free will shall be extinguished and in its place, unending peace and order. So says Master Diamond, once the leader of the defective Crystal Tribunal, now the leader of the Diamond Authority, and soon, the Universe._

 _I hope that by the time you read this, you will have decided to accept your fate and will surrender peacefully. If not, then be prepared to embrace the fury of true order._

 _Signed,_

 _Master Diamond_

[*]

Topaz gently closed the book as they placed their shaking hands over their head as they began to weep. Between the imprisonment of Emerald, the treachery of Diamond, and what happened to Rose, the Taskmaster was at their limit. As they wiped their eyes of tears and composed themselves, Topaz stood up and teleported out of the chamber, as they appeared back in the main chamber of the Temple, they were greeted by a familiar sight, there was a Gemian standing before them, she was wearing a large white dress. As she looked to Topaz and smiled, the Taskmaster recognized her as Rose Quartz, their sister and, as of a month ago, was nearly killed by Diamond.

"Rose!" Topaz shouted as they hugged their sister. "You're recovered already? How?"

"You forget Topaz that I have healing tears, remember?" Rose explained with a smile. "Besides, this wasn't the first time Diamond nearly killed me before, or have you already forgotten?"

Topaz was relieved at Rose's recovery, but her attitude towards the situation was disturbing to them. Topaz saw the scarring around the base of her right arm, which was once torn off by the Old King before he beat and raped her. But now here she was before them, gathering weapons and putting them into the mane of Lion as he teleported through a portal and quickly returned before the Gemians.

"Rose…" Topaz said hesitantly as they approached her. "Can we talk about what happened on Homeworld? We need to have a plan to Diamond before he kills all of us."

Rose stopped as she held the Gem sword in her hands. Looking at it, she gave a faint smile as she gave the blade to Lion.

"I'm not going to kill him." Rose said as she turned to Topaz with a stern expression. "He doesn't deserve that."

Topaz looked in shock at what Rose had just said. Topaz felt the anger build within them as they approached their sister.

"Rose…Diamond betrayed us!" Topaz explained with an angry tone. "He turned the entirety of the Gems against us. He plans to build an army and wipe us all out! You know that he's not going to stop until we're all dead!"

"I know…" Rose replied as she looked at her arm. "But when I talked to him on Homeworld, before he…attacked me…I could feel something…wrong about him."

Topaz gave a skeptical glare as Rose continued.

"…it felt as if Diamond was trapped in some form of cage, but it wasn't a cage...it felt...alive." Rose continued. "Something is making Diamond this way, it's forcing him to turn on us."

"Rose…I know you still care for Diamond." Topaz said to their sister as they approached her and placed a hand on her shoulders. "But you can't deny the truth. Diamond has gone mad and turned on us. That…thing is not our brother anymore, just a monster. For Gemia's sake, he tore of your arm and raped you!"

Rose flinched as she placed her arm on her shoulder and felt the scar around her arm. She then looked to Lion and stroked his mane. Lion growled softly as he sat before his master.

"I...I can still feel there is still good in him." Rose argued as she picked up another weapon and placed it into Lion's mane. "I'm taking a group of Gems back to homeworld, we are going to find out what happened to Diamond and we're going to fix him."

Rose then watched as Topaz shook their head in disbelief as they rubbed their brow with their hands.

"Rose, listen to me!" Topaz sighed as they rubbed their face. "There is nothing we can fix. What you are doing is practically a suicide mission."

Rose then approached Topaz with a smile and extended her hand towards them. "So how about you join me then? Rose asked with a grin. "We are the "Kings of Three, aren't we."

Topaz looked to Rose's hand and then back to her. As they sighed and shook their head, they took Rose's hand and placed something in it as they close it up. Letting go of her hand, Topaz turned around and began to walk away. Rose looked at her sibling in confusion before her looked at her hand and opened it, gasping slightly as she saw Topaz's ring in her hand.

[*]

"We were never true kings of anything…" Topaz muttered as they continued to walk out of the temple and into the rainstorm. As thunder roared from above, Topaz looked back to the temple and felt the rain fall down their face, masking the tears that fell as well "…only fools following the call of madness."

Topaz snapped their fingers as Nilrem appeared beside them. As Topaz sat onto this familiar's back, they looked back and sighed.

"Forgive me Rose, but I can't do this anymore." Topaz said as Nilrem summoned a portal and began to walk through the portal. "Goodbye…and good luck."

With that, Topaz was gone, the Taskmaster of the Gemians was now far away from the planet and possibly, the Universe within it.

[*]

As Rose sat at a table and looked at the ring in her hand, she saw the portal open as a tall Gem with two Gems on her hands approached her and bow lightly.

"Master Quartz." The Gem addressed to her superior. "Everything is ready."

"There is no need for the formalities." Rose replied with a smile as she sat up from the table. "Especially since the Authority has been erasing all known knowledge of the Gemians, you might as well see me as a fellow Gem."

"Of course Mas…I mean…Rose Quartz…" the Gem acknowledged as she turned to the portal. "Everything is ready, we will begin the attack on your command."

Rose looked to her hand as she placed the ring of Topaz in her pocket as she summoned her sword and shield as she entered the portal.

[*]

 **Homeworld, present day**

[*]

As she exited the portal, she was greeted by a large group of armored Gems, along with a little pink haired Pearl.

"Welcome Rose Quartz." A Gem greeted Rose as she approached the Gems. "Everything is as you planned, the Authority won't stand a chance against this ambush. Then it's straight shooting towards the Colony shipyard."

"Alright everyone, I can't lie to you and say that you will all survive whatever the Authority has in store for us, but at least we can fight to the last Gem." Rose said to her Gems as she created a projection of a planet in her hand. "Because today, we fight for a planet that is targeted for the next Kindergarten harvest. It's a unique planet known as Terra. We will beat the Authority there and defend the planet until their end…or ours."

Rose the raised her sword as she aimed it towards the Gems.

"Today my Gems, we face odds that many would call impossible. I cannot promise that all of you will see the end of this chaos, but remember this: not matter the outcome of this battle, we are proud to be protectors…to be servants of the Universe…to be protectors of the lives that live across the stars..."

As she looked behind her, she saw a pink flag with her shield on the front, Rose smiled as she turned back and shot her fist into the air.

"… WE ARE PROUD TO BE CRYSTAL GEMS!"

Rose felt the energy around her as the Gems before her cheered and applauded before they took arms and charged into the city.

As Rose entered the streets of the Homeworld, she looked up towards the main temple of the Diamond authority, remembering it as the Tribunal hub, where the Gemians once resided.

[*]

 **Temple of the Diamonds, present day**

[*]

Three Diamonds walked into the temple and approached a figure meditating in the center. The Gemian then stood up and turned to the three Diamonds as they quickly bowed to him.

"It's done." Blue Diamond said as she looked to the ground. "All of the data about the Gemians and their interactions with the Universe is gone. We have replaced the Gem's archives with the falsified data you provided us. We also have begun "educating" our Gems with this new data."

Suddenly, there was a large rumbling as the whole temple shook.

"…and what of the attacks?" Master Diamond asked as he approached his servants. "I assume you are dealing with those as well."

"They are a simple rebellion Master." Yellow Diamond said as she looked up to her Master. "I have assembled the Diamond elite to handle them. If they manage to reach the Terra planet, then they will have find a terrible surprise awaiting them."

"Good, but you forget that Rose is a Gemians, which means I will have have to deal with her." Master Diamond said as he began to walk past them. "As of now, you will take command of Homeworld until I return, and if I do not…"

Master Diamond stopped as he turned to the lesser Diamonds

"…begin Operation: Kindergarten." Diamond continued as he looked to the Diamonds with a raised eyebrow.

The Diamonds saluted as they watched Diamond leave the temple. As he felt another explosion and saw a colony ship fly into the stars. He smiled at the sight before him.

"You can reach Terra before me Rose." Diamond said as he walked towards the Authority ships ready for launch. "But you will not save it."

[*]

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, prison sector, two thousand and seventeen years and seven months later**

[*]

"So even then you truly believed you were doing the right thing?" Connie asked as she sharpened a bone with a small rock. "You never thought that all the death and all the torture, rape, and death was a big flashing light that you were the bad guy?"

"Ultimately I knew what I was doing was wrong, but the Obsidian…it made me feel like I was doing the right thing." Diamond explained as he meditated before the young Gem. "When you are possessed by the Obsidian, it takes your desires, your ambitions, your wants and needs, and warps them to fanatical proportions. What was difficult for me was that my purpose was to ensure the balance of the Universe, which was difficult because my siblings had no idea how to. Besides, our war with Metalians ultimately forced my hand, we would've lost without the Levithan's help."

"Uh-huh…" Connie replied as she continued to sharpen the bone. "But what about Pearl and your…"Secundos". Was Obsidian controlling them too?"

"No, they were being influenced by the essence of Obsidian only. However, the effects of the Ichor can vary and the host can actually reject said essence." Diamond continued as he pointed to his eyes. "You may have noticed that _Vesti_ …*ahem*…Pearl at some point was shedding tears of a black acidic liquid.

"Yeah"…Connie said with a angry tone as she examined the bone and blew off the shavings before she approached the Old King and handed it to him. "...I distinctly remember seeing that happen when Pearl…cut me open and killed my kid."

As Diamond grabbed the sharpened bone in Connie's hand, he felt Connie's grip tighten as he looked up to the Gem, looking into her angry eyes as she released the bone and sat before Diamond, her back towards the Old King.

"If she was, then she was fighting the control of the Ichor." Diamond explained as he examined the bone. "To combat this, inflicting pain was necessary to stimulate Vitae production in a host , which feeds the Ichor and allows it to grow."

Connie scoffed as she turned around and lifted her long hair to Diamond, who then held it up as placed the sharpened bone to towards it.

"So I guess here comes the part where Rose defeats you and then you sic Pearl on her?" Connie asked as she felt her hair being cut off."

"Correct…somewhat." Diamond replied as he cut the sharp bone through his inmate's hair. "Pearl was supposed to be a spy and she didn't act up until after Rose killed me."

Connie looked to Diamond with a surprised expression before she straightened back up, allowing Diamond to continue.

"I thought you said that Gemians can't kill other Gemians..." Connie asked the Old King. "...or be killed period?"

"We can't…" Diamond said as he raised the bone above Connie's head. "…but that didn't stop Rose from finding a way. Now hold still…"

[*]

 **Terra planet, Beachside, two thousand and seventeen years and three months ago**

[*]

Rose walked through the sandy beaches of the ocean as she looked at the orange sky above her. The fighting has been rough for her rebellion and already, several thousand Gems were already lost to the Authority. As Rose sighed, she turned to see Pearl running towards her with a small black crystal in her hand.

"Rose!" Pearl shouted as she handed the crystal to her leader. "This fell from the sky and it told tell me to tell you to go to the large hill at the following coordinates."

Rose watched as Pearl handed her a small parchment with the location written on them. As she took the crystal, she felt a familiar disturbance, a feeling she had not felt since…

"Thank you Pearl, you have been so helpful." Rose commented as she patted Pearl on the head. "Take the others to the Kindergartens and deal with them accordingly, and please try not to be the big hero this time, okay?"

"Understood…" Pearl said before she noticed that Rose was running in the opposite direction. "Rose, where are you going?"

"I have to deal with some unfinished business." Rose replied with a smile. "I'll be fine, go deal with the Kindergartens."

Pearl nodded as she began to catch up with the others, as she stopped for a minute, she looked around and then she closed her eyes.

"It's done Master." Pearl said as she walked towards the other Gems "She is on your way as we speak."

"Good." The cold voice of Diamond replied through the young Gem's mind. "Keep the other's busy and activate the canyon Kindergarten. This will be quick."

Pearl nodded as she arrived among the other Gems. A small smile stretch across her face as she felt a black burning tear trickle down her cheek.

[*]

 **Terra planet, hillside, present day**

[*]

As Rose arrived at the hill, she began to see flowers blowing along the warm breeze. As she stopped and grabbed one, she saw that they had Gems in the center. Rose looked around in confusion as she saw the large tree on top of a large hill. As she ran up towards it, she then noticed several wilted and dead flowers on the ground. She then saw Diamond standing before the tree, facing the setting sun as he held a flower in his hand. Rose then saw the flower quickly wilt in his hand.

"It seems you are the exemplar of life. As I am death." Diamond said as he approached Rose, a small smile was on his face as he presented the dead flower towards her. "However, you are nothing more than a beautiful lie, and I am the horrible truth."

"Diamond, that's not true." Rose said as she slowly approached her brother. "You're not evil."

"Of course not you _insipiens_!" Diamond shouted as he clenched his fist before Rose, crushing the dead flower in his palm. "I am the savior of the Universe, I am doing what mother wanted me to do!"

"To kill millions? To enslave billions?"" Rose asked. "Does that truly sound like peace?"

Diamond hesitated and paced a few times before he turned towards Rose and summoned his mace.

"Yes! I have seen the horrible truth about the Universe, and I will purge the evil from it!" Diamond roared as he charged towards Rose. "Starting with you, my little sister!"

Rose quickly summoned her shield and held it up to black Diamond's mace. As the weapons collided, the resulting impact knocked Rose back and knocked her shield off her arm. As she staggered up and ran towards it, she saw Diamond appear before her and she then felt the pain of a large head of Diamond's mace smash into her chest. Rose gasped and staggered as she fell to her knees and hacked up some blood before she looked up to Diamond standing before her.

"This is pointless Rose, you can't defeat me." Diamond explained as he knelt towards her. "If you want to win, you will have to kill me, and we both know that is impossible."

"I didn't come here to kill you Diamond." Rose corrected as she summoned she shield and rolled back. "I came here to save you."

"Save me...?" Diamond scoffed. "Save me from what? I am the one saving this Universe from corruption and evil. Not You!"

"Diamond, this isn't you." Rose explained as she lowered her weapons once more. "I know something has damaged you and I promised you that I would protect you, no matter what."

Diamond's eyes widened as he was taken aback by the response. In that instant, a memory flashed in his mind.

[*]

 _"Rose, I'm going to tell you something I never told anyone, not even Topaz." Diamond said to Rose. "I'm supposed to embody the strength and power of Gemia and be the exemplar of fear…"_

 _Diamond stopped and paused, his mouth was agape and his eyes widened before he looked to Rose. She then saw tears forming in his eyes._

 _"…but not one day has gone by that I haven't been terrified by the thought that I won't be strong enough to protect this Universe, or those within it. I just…I'm scared that what we are doing is not enough, or it isn't want Gemia wanted…I…just want to see her again, to know what my purpose is!"_

 _"Diamond…" Rose said as she saw Diamond's hands clench up, she could feel the fear flowing through her brother. He was the strongest and the most feared of the three Gemians, but not once since her birth did she ever see Diamond like this."_

 _"I….fear that I'll fail you, and Topaz, and Pearl and Sapphire, and everyone else. I fear that I'll screw up and…I'll ruin everything…I'll make a mistake so huge, that I won't be able to fix it. I fear that…I'll do something so terrible that…."_

 _Diamond gritted his teeth and growled as he smashed the ground with his fist. He then covered his face with his hands and began to weep._

 _"I'm so scared Rose…so scared…."_

 _"Oh Diamond…" Rose exclaimed as she sat up and cradled the Old King in her arms. "You could never do anything to make me hate you."_

 _Diamond looked to Rose with eyes flowing with tears. She smiled as she wiped tears from his eyes and kissed his forehead._

 _"Listen to me Dimey: I will always forgive you, no matter what." Rose explained as she looked into the Old King's eyes. "I promise you here and now, you will never be alone, for I'll be here for you. You are my brother, and I'll protect you from anything, just as you have for me."_

[*]

Diamond took several steps back as he shook his head in shock and anger.

"No…that's a lie!" Diamond shouted as he raised his mace and charged towards Rose, clashing blade and mace together as the Old King glared into the eyes of his sister. "You cannot be ...I...I turned on you. I destroyed your home, twice. You…you can't…"

With Diamond distracted, Rose parried the mace out of Diamond's hand, Diamond then jumped back and summoned his mace back into his hand. He then raised the mace and slammed it onto the ground, causing a large ripped of earth to shake and knock back Rose. Diamond then lunged forwards and extended his arm and fired a blast of energy at Rose, who blocked it with her shield. Diamond continued to fire blasts of energy at his sister, slowly knocking her back as the attacks struck her shield. Eventually, the attacks stopped and Rose lowered her shield, noticing the Old King looking at his hands with a dreadful scowl.

"Even after I… hurt you...fed off your Vitae, even after that…" Diamond choked as he looked to Rose with tear filled eyes. "…you still wish to "save" me?"

"Of course." Rose replied with a smile. "You're my brother, and you always will be, and I know that I can save you, you just have to trust me."

Diamond hesitated as he turned away from Rose, looking up at the tree at the top of the hill.

"You don't have to continue down this path Diamond. I can help you." Rose explained as she slowly approached her brother. "I know that something happened to you to change you into this. But you don't have to become a monster. You still have a choice, you always have."

Diamond looked to Rose for a moment, looking away towards a column of smoke that was appearing in the distance, knowing that it was from one of the kindergartens that Rose's army was attacking. He then glanced back to Rose before he looked back to the smoke.

"I…I can't Rose, I just…I just can't…." Diamond whispered as a black tear fell down his face. "It's too late to save me."

Diamond then turned to Rose and summoned his mace. Rose then raised her sword and shield as she felt tears form in her eyes.

"However, if I am to become a monster…." Diamond hissed as he summoned a black sickle in his free hand. "…then I shall become the King of Monsters."

"Diamond, you still have a choice." Rose pleaded as she summoned her shield and sword. "Whatever happened to you is not your fault, you made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I do not make mistakes Rose…" Diamond replied as he lunged at Rose with mace and sickle in hand. "…I erase them!"

[*]

 **Terra planet, Beachside, hours later**

[*]

There was peace on this section of the planet, the calm soft waves gently washed up onto the white sandy shores. However, this peace was short lived as a pink haired Gemian crashed into the beach like an asteroid. As she staggered up, she walked out of the crater of sand and glass and rearmed herself. Only to be tackled from the left and then slammed into the ground. As Diamond shoved her into the ground, he stood up and recalled his mace to slam into the Pink Gemian, only for Rose to slide under Diamond and avoid his attack. Rose quickly stood up and grabbed Diamond from the back and pulled him up, slamming his head into the ground behind her. Rose then stood up and brushed herself off, only for Diamond to quickly leap upward to grab her and tackle her into the side of a cliff. As Diamond held Rose by the throat, he summoned his black sickle and aimed it at his sister's neck.

"It's over Rose! I have won!" Diamond growled as he placed the blade of the sickle to Rose's neck. "I have forgotten how great it was to fight a true opponent. Thank you."

Rose summoned her blade in a attempt to attack him, but Diamond quickly kicked Rose's sword from her hand and impaled her in the shoulder with his sickle. Rose yelped in pain as Diamond grabbed her face and exposed her neck.

"However, you know that I need to do this." Diamond said softly as his jaw began to split open. "or...ive...e."

As Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she opened her eyes to face her brother, only to see he had a large spearl planted into his shoulder before he flew into an adjacent rock pile. Rose then saw Pearl standing before her, her clothing was ripped and damaged but she was still able to fight, given what she had just done to Diamond.

"Pearl!" Rose chimed as she tried to pull the sickle out of her shoulder, only the weapon was stuck within the rock. "Help me! I'm stuck!"

"Rose! I'm coming!" Pearl said as she turned towards Rose, only to have Diamond suddenly appear right before the Gem fusion.

"P _roditor audiret!_ "

As he stood up and approached Pearl, Diamond watched the little Gem cower before him. Diamond then jumped between them and kicked Pearl into a wall. He then approached them little Gem who looked up to her attacker before she fell on her back and was looking at the Gemian with sheer terror in his eyes.

"I made a mistake by creating you." Diamond said as he tightened his grip on Pearl's head and lifting her into the air. "I believe now would be a good time to correct that."

"Let...me...go!" Pearl gasped as she tried to summon spear, but Diamond simply grabbed her arm and snapped it, causing the long nosed Gem to howl in pain.

"PEARL!" Rose shouted as she watched in horror, she then looked to the sickle in her shoulder.

Rose grabbed the sickle and pulled as hard as she could.

Diamond then pulled Pearl closer to himself. tilting her head back as he split his jaw open to bite down onto Pearl's neck.

Rose pulled harder and harder, feeling the blade begin to become loose and slowly pull out.

Diamond brought Pearl closer as he used his other hand to hold her neck still.

Rose grunted in pain as she continued to yank the sickle out of her shoulder. With a mighty thrust and a roar, she pulled the weapon out and jungled at Diamond.

The Old King looked up and saw his sister charge at him, blade in hand and already about to bring the sword down on him. Diamond then quickly threw Pearl at Rose, who dodged the attack and jumped up above Diamond. The Old King quickly summoned his mace and used it to block Rose's attack , creating a large pulse of energy as the two clashed blades. As Pearl coughed and stood up, she limped over to behind a rock as she then looked over to witness the battle between the Old King and his sister.

Diamond pressed forward, pushing his mace towards Rose. However, as Rose felt her her body press against a boulder, she quickly turned the sickle, and locked the blade in place upon the head of the mace. This allowed her to push forwards and regain her footing.

"This is pointless Rose!" Diamond hissed as he pressed forward against Rose. "I am the true savior of the Universe. I cannot die! I will not die! Not by you, not by the Gems, not by anyone!"

With that, Diamond took one of his hands off his mace and began collecting energy in his palm as soon as he had collected enough, he pulled his arm back, holding the ball of dark energy in his hand.

"You will not forsake my judgement!" Diamond screamed as he fired the energy ball at Rose, only for her to quickly pull the sickle and mace before the attack. Diamond and Rose watched as the energy attack dissipated as it struck the sickle and mace.

At that moment, there was a loud crack as the sickle's blade cracked and within that instant, there was a large explosion of dark light. As Rose felt her body get thrown back and land onto the ground with a violent thud. her head spin as she sat up and rubbed her head. As she looked around at the beachside, damaged and broken from the fighting, she then saw Diamond stagger towards her, his robe was dirty and ripped, his face was cut and bleeding blue blood, and he had his mace in his hand. Rose tried to stand up, but she felt a large pain in her leg as she saw a large broken hilt of the black sickle from earlier sticking out of her leg. As she watched Diamond approach her, she tried to pull the hilt out of her leg, but it would not budge. Rose then quickly summoned her shield, only for Diamond to kick it out of her hand and push her back with his foot. Diamond gasped as he limped towards Rose and raised his mace into the air, giving a light smile of apparent victory as he began to bring it down upon her.

Suddenly, Diamond felt his mace disappear from his hand in a quick cloud of smoke. Diamond looked to Rose with confusion as he felt his whole arm fall off his body and onto the ground with a small thud. Diamond and Rose watched the arm fall to the ground, the crystal Diamond in the shoulder went dim. Diamond then looked at the arm and then saw two trail of blue blood behind him, leading up to a pair of broken sickle blades that were soaked in blue blood. Diamond then looked down to the ground before him and saw several blue droplets of blood fall from his face onto the sand below.

Diamond then looked up to Rose with a mixed expression of shock and fear. While Rose covered her mouth with her hands in shock as the wounded Diamond just stood there before her, blood began to trickle from his mouth and nose.

"Rose…" Diamond muttered as he spat blue blood from his mouth. "...what have you done to me?"

Rose watched with tear filled eyes as shortly after Diamond spoke, a blue line appeared from the left side of his face and down the center of his left eye. In that instant, the portion of the left side of his head slid off the rest of his head and fell to the ground with a wet thud and a splash of blue blood. Diamond then fell onto his knees, wobbling for a few seconds before he fell onto the right side of his body. As his body laid on the wet sand, there was the sound of a strained sigh as black smoke began to pour from Diamond's mouth. After a few seconds, the smoke was gone and everything was silent once more, with only sound being the waves splashing onto the beach side and the calm breeze in the air.

Rose slowly sat up and approached Diamond's body, looking at the cut off arm and the sliced off portion of his head as well as the rest of his body. She then crouched down and closed Diamond's remaining eye before she sat beside his corpse and looked onto the ocean before them. Rose then noticed a lone dead Gem flower in the ocean wash beside her. As she picked it up, she watched it bloom to life in her hand. As she let go of the flower and watched it float away in the breeze, she then closed her eyes took a deep waverly breath as tears began to flow from her eyes. She then noticed a small group of Gems, approached Rose, they saw the body of Diamond and gasped lightly.

"It's done." Rose said as she continued to look at the ocean. "We'll return to Homeworld and speak of this to no one. Is that clear?

Pearl watched as the wounded Pearl walked up to Rose, nodded to her, and walked away with the other Gems. As the Gems walked away from the beach, Pearl stopped and looked back to Rose, who was still staring at the ocean.

"Rose…" Pearl said as she approached the Pink Gem. "Are you alright?"

"Am I all right?" Rose restated calmly, pausing for a moment before she looked to Pearl, who saw tears flowing from the eyes of her leader as she bore a broken smile.

"No Pearl, I'm not alright…"

"…my brother just died…"

[*]


	10. The Empire

Original Idea by: Scraps

Collaboration work with: DeityDeviantWarrior

Characters Created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 10: Empire of Obsidian

{*}

 **Tribunal Temple, Gemian's quarters, several billion years ago**

{*}

Rose couldn't sleep as she heard the arguments between her siblings in the other room. It had been almost a year since the three siblings made a pact and created the Tribunal, but since then it seemed that the arguments seemed to return twice as strong. Rose sighed as she sat up and creped towards her door. As she creaked the door open just a crack, she could see Topaz and Diamond arguing in the central chamber.

"…and our job is to ensure the security of our own, not become "caretakers" to the entirety of the Universe." Topaz shouted towards their brother. "We are protectors of the Universe, not a police force."

"But Gemia told us to protect the Universe, not just our own kind." Diamond debated as he placed his hands on the table. "We can't be selfish with our powers, we have to use them to help all in need, both Gem and not."

"Diamond, you don't know what Gemia wanted us to do." Topaz said as they approached Diamond and glared right into his eyes. "All she did was leave us with the mess she made. I don't even know why you even care?"

"Because it was what she created us for." Diamond replied with an aggravated tone. "She gave her life to give freedom to this Universe, and it is our job to maintain that freedom, no matter what."

Topaz scoffed as they turned away and walked a few feet from the Old King as they turned back.

"If you think I'll follow the orders from some dead Gem that I know nothing of, you're not just wrong, you're a blind fool." Topaz replied with a smirk.

"Take that back…" Diamond growled at the Taskmaster as he clenched his fists.

"Or what, you'll hit me again?" Topaz replied as they opened their arms. "You can try, but I don't think Rose will like it."

Rose flinched as she watched Diamond lower his head as his fists clenched tighter.

"Please be honest with me Diamond, how stupid are you?" Topaz asked as they approached their brother. "How can you follow the word of someone who know nothing about, some who you probably never seen befo-"

Topaz stopped as they felt Diamond's hands grab their robe and pull him forward

"BECAUSE I HAVE TOPAZ!" Diamond screamed at his sibling. "I WAS THERE FROM THE BEGINNING!"

Rose gasped at the reaction brought upon by her brother, she watched as Topaz gave a shocked expression as Diamond released them from his grip. The Taskmaster then watched as their brother backed away and turned towards the table.

"It took three years for Gemia to construct us from her essence, three years to rip a part of her being out from her and create life from that." Diamond explained as he placed his hands on the table. "I...I was the first born, my first sight was seeing the one who created me surrounded by a sea of red, and the first sound I heard was the screams of my creator as she began to create you Topaz."

Topaz flinched as they slowly approached Diamond. Suddenly, the Old King quickly summoned his mace and swiftly smashed the table into splinters. Topaz and Rose watched in horror as Diamond finished destroying the table, dissipating his mace, and crumbling onto the floor.

"I watched the one who gave me life, the one who gave *us* life, suffer the worst fates imaginable." Diamond choked as he turned to Topaz with tears flowing from his eyes. "I can still hear the screams as clear as day, every time I…every time I close my eyes…I can see her…see that sea of red…."

"Diamond…" Topaz said as they approached Diamond and knelt before him. "I…I didn't know…I'm…I'm sorry…"

Diamond looked to Topaz and glared at him as tears continued to flow from his eyes.

"You will never EVER doubt our mother like that again!" Diamond commanded as he pointed his finger at his sibling. "I never…want you to do that…ever…again."

Diamond crumbled into his hands as he began to weep loudly. In that instant Topaz stood up and walked towards Rose's room, opening the door and causing Rose to leap back in shock.

"Go to him." Topaz said to their sister. "You are better at dealing with this than I am."

Rose looked to Diamond and then to Topaz and she huffed in irritation. She then grabbed her sibling's arm and dragged them to Diamond, pulling them down next to the Old King and then wrapping her arms around her brother as she glared at Topaz.

"What?" Topaz said as they placed their hand on Diamond's back. "I'm comforting him.

Rose continued to stare at her sibling with starry eyes until Topaz surrendered and awkwardly wrapped themselves around Diamond.

As Diamond began to calm down, Topaz felt a strange sense of comfort from what was occurring, a warmth in their chest that they never felt before. It felt safe and welcoming, and as they broke from the hug and looked to their siblings, the feeling felt stronger.

Maybe this was why Gemia created the Gemians, and then the Taskmaster wondered if the process could be done with Gemians.

[*]

 **Terra Planet, Unknown Cavern, present day**

[*]

The caverns were silent, quiet as a grave, the only sound being the faint howl of wind and the small drops of water from the stalactites. In the heart of the cavern was a lone pink haired Gem standing before a large stone coffin. As she looked to the stone box, Rose Quartz, the leader of the Gem resistance, gazed upon the body that resided before her gaze. There before her was the body of the Gemian known as Master Diamond, who had moments ago was brought down by his very sister. As she continued to stare at the Old King's body in silence. She tried to piece together everything that had happened in her mind, trying to figure out a reason for why he turned on his people. But her mind fell to a blank as she felt her heart sink and tears well within her eyes. As she approached Diamond's body, she gazed upon his face, lightly flinching at the sight of the missing portion which she had cut off during their battle.

"My Diamond…my poor brother…" Rose whispered as she knelt before Diamond's corpse, feeling her tears fall onto Diamond's face and trickle down his face as if he was crying as well. "If only my tears could work upon the dead."

Rose then extended her hand and created a single crystal rose which she planted upon Diamond's chest. She then knelt forward and kissed him on the forehead before she stood back up.

"I forgive you for what you have done Diamond, I always will." Rose said to Diamond as she closed the coffin and began to walk out of the cavern. "And I swear brother, I will provide the others the same kindness. I'll make this Universe a better place, for all of us. I'll fix everything, you'll see."

As Rose exited the chamber of the cavern, she turned around and moved her hand before the mouth of the chamber, sealing the door shut with a small star engraving.

"Farewell, my Diamond…" Rose looked to the engraving, she sighed and turned toward the exit of the cavern.

As she stepped out of the mouth of the cave, she looked around at the beach around her, listening to the waves as they crashed onto the sandy beach beside the Gemian. Rose then looked up to the sky above her. As she felt the rays of the sun leave a faint warmth on her skin, she thought about the Diamond authority, knowing that even without their master, there would still be a form of leadership and a set of plans in motion. Rose knew at this moment that to protect this planet, and the planets like it, she would return to homeworld and face the authority, putting many lives, both Gem and organic, at risk.

As the pondered over the actions of the future, Rose heard the sound of shouting as she looked towards the distance of the beach and saw a lone gem rushing towards her. This Gem was a pearl known as…well…Pearl, and she was Rose's closest ally throughout the rebellion.

As she watched the long nosed Gem dash towards her, Rose approached her with smile, knowing that like Diamond, Rose had loyal allies on her side.

[*]

 **Homeworld, Diamond's lab, several years ago**

[*]

"Diamond…I need to talk to you for a moment…"

The door opened as Rose poked her head inside and looked around. There was Metalian technology scattered around the room as well as strange devices made with Gem technology.

"Diamond…." Rose said nervously as she peered around in the lab. "…are you in here?"

As she entered the lab, she noticed a large table with a large cloaked object on it. Rose then approached the cloaked table and noticed that the near base of the cloak was lightly moving, much like one does when they are breathing. As she realized what it was, Rose was about to remove the cloak, when a voice halted her in her tracks.

"It seems curiosity has once again overridden your logic, little sister." Diamond said to the intruding Gem as she spun around to face the Old King, who glared down at her with menacing red eyes. "I believe I made it clear that *only* I may enter this laboratory."

"Diamond, that is this place…" Rose said as she looked to the cloaked object behind her. "and what is this? I can feel something familiar from it. It feels…"

"…like a Gem?" Diamond interjected with a raised eyebrow as he approached the object and removed the cloak. "That is because it IS!"

Rose gasped as she saw a small blue long nosed gem laying on the table before her, the Gem was shackled to the table and a strange device was attached to the gem on her chest and to her face, holding one of her eyes open. As the gem looked to Rose and Diamond, she whimpered as she tried to speak, unable to do so as the device on her face was also attached to a device that was shoved down her throat. As Rose stepped back in horror, she bumped into Diamond, who she looked up to with a confused and disgusted stare.

"What is this?" Rose asked objectively as she pointed to the Gem behind her. "Who is that?"

"That is known as a Pearl." Diamond answered as he approached the Pearl and adjusted the device on her face, picking up a small syringe and examined it before he squirted an opaque blue liquid into her eye. "I have been creating them in my image."

"Creating them?" Rose asked with confusedly. "What do you mean by "created them?"

Diamond took a small nail-like device and placed it on the center of the Pearl's Gem. As he pressed into it, the device began to push into the Gem, causing the Pearl to emit a muffled scream as she jerked in her shackles. Before Rose objected, Diamond answered her question.

"Rose, it is necessary for our people to forge an empire, but the process of waiting for Gems to form is too long. However, Topaz and I have discovered a way to use Vitae to construct Gems at a large process. By using planetary Vitae, we can create a proper Gem army that will-"

"Harvest?" Rose asked as she approached Diamond and grabbed his hand with the tool in it and turned his attention to him. Diamond saw the look of anger in her eyes as she glared at him. "You mean "you'll kill the planet to build an army?"

"Of course Rose." Diamond said as he looked down to his sister. "It is necessary for our empire to expand and grow, and to do such, sacrifice has to be made. We need a proper army in order to enforce our rule."

"We don't need to enforce anything!" Rose objected as she turned to Diamond and pointed to the Pearl. "We don't need slaves, we don't need harvesters, and we don't need a Gemia-damned army!"

Diamond quickly stood up and faced his sister with a glare of upmost anger. As he approached Rose, her glare melted into a look of fear as the Old King stood above her. It was always known that Diamond had a legendary glare that was perhaps more powerful than any power he could muster. That and his tall size, made the Gemian before him feel like such an insect.

"You dare object my authority?" Diamond hissed as he raised his fist towards his sister. "You…"

Before he continued, he stopped as he saw another Gemian standing between them. There was Topaz, ready to summon their lance at the first sign of trouble. The Taskmaster glared back at the Old King, given that they carried no fear towards their elder brother.

"Enough of this!" Topaz shouted towards Diamond. "Do you think that killing and harvesting will ensure peace, we might as well become Metalians. You know as well as I do that the balance would be disrupted should we interfere with them. You could land us in another war with the organics."

Diamond paused as he turned back to his table with a grunt. Topaz then sighed in irritation before before they turned their attention to a smiling Rose.

"Thanks Topaz." Rose said as she beamed towards him. "At least you're on my si-"

"I'm not finished here, Rose!" Topaz barked at their sister, who flinched back in shock as she looked up to the Taskmaster glaring down at her, their glare was almost as bad as Diamond's. "What you were planning on doing was just as bad, perhaps even worst that Diamond's plan."

"What?" Rose asked in objected "What do you mean?

Topaz crossed their arms as they continued to look down at Rose, Diamond continued to look at his table as he heard Topaz's rant toward their sister.

"You were planning to use the Gems to turn our empire into a protection force. What you fail to realize is that such an action would violate the balance of the universe as well. By caring for a planet's problems, the said planet would become dependent, this would eventually result in a shift of higher priority with planets that benefit our empire over ones that do not, this would then result in war between the lesser planets and stronger ones, and then the surviving planets against our empire. This would then result in either the destruction of the planets due to lack of self-sufficiency, or result in another war between the abandoned planets. All of the choices would result in wide-span death and chaos, resulting from war, planetary instability and of course…"

Topaz bent down towards Rose and they stared into the Lion's eyes, which were welling up with tears over what Topaz was saying to her.

"…Gem interference…caused by you."

Rose quickly stepped back as she ran out the lab. Topaz and Diamond could hear her sobs fade as she ran down the hallway of the chamber. Topaz then turned to Diamond, who was still facing his table.

"Is that true Topaz…?" Diamond asked as he looked down to the Pearl before him. "Would the organics react in such a way?"

"I have seen their nature myself brother." Topaz answered as they looked to the Metalian technology scattered across the room. "Every organic is prone to violence and chaos, it's in their nature, and if you saw what I saw, you would agree with me.

"Diamond flinched as he remembered a vision that Obsidian had shown him regarding the cruelties of the Universe. He then felt a black burning tear trickle from his eye and drop onto the Pearl's arm, causing her to wince in pain.

"I…think I understand now Topaz." Diamond said as he raised his head and looked to the Taskmaster. "Thank you."

"Just…just get rid of all of this junk. But do make more Pearls" Topaz commanded as they absconded from the lab. "I need to talk to Rose and apologize."

As Diamond stood alone in his lab, he bent down to the ground and scooped up a small amount of dirt into his hand. As he clenched it tightly, he opened his palm to reveal a small stone in his hand.

"Onychinos, this is Master Diamond." Diamond said to the stone. "Inform Peridot to prepare the Agates, I will explain more when I arrive on Insidiae."

"As you command Master." A voice replied from the stone.

As Diamond crushed the stone back into dirt. He looked to the Pearl on the table, who was looking back at him with fear.

"Do not worry, what I have planned will make this Universe a better place." Diamond said as he ripped the device on the Pearl's Gem off her body, causing her to make a muffle scream as she felt her physical form become static. "But I'm afraid you will not be around by then to see it."

Diamond then looked to the lab door and waved his hand, causing it to close and lock.

It was never known what Diamond did in his laboratory after that but some Gems recall faint screaming could be heard for hours on end.

[*]

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, Agate Factory, present day,**

[*]

Peridot paced the hallways of the factory, examining console after console, sometimes examining the same console twice in a row. All of this was to both prepare the Agate army and to keep her mind off Diamond's current whereabouts, which were unknown since he had disappeared after the attack by Howlite. She had no contact from him since then and she was getting more worried by the minute.

"Please come back to me…" Peridot said as she examined her finger screen and made several calibrations. "Please my Diamond."

As she entered the main control chamber to the factory, she saw a flashing light on the main console, this signified that a transmission was received. As Peridot rushed towards it, she felt a pang of hope that it was Diamond, informing her that he was alright, only instead, she saw the projection of an agate instead.

"[MASTER PERIDOT…THIS UNIT IS PROGRAMMED TO ALERT YOU TO AN EMERGENCY REGARDING THE DIAMOND AUTHORITY AND MASTER DIAMOND.]"

Upon those words, Peridot felt her stomach drop as she felt a lump in her throat begin to grow. Although she knew the answer already, she felt her lips speak the following words.

"Proceed…" Peridot commanded weakly, feeling tears form in her eyes as she glared at the Gem droid before her.

"[THIS UNIT REGRETS TO INFORM YOU THAT MASTER DIAMOND HAS BEEN TERMINATED BY HOSTILE FORCES LED BY ROSE QUARTZ…UPON MASTER DIAMOND'S DEMISE…OPERATION GENESIS, OPERATION CLUSTER, AND OPERATION KING'S BANE HAVE BEEN ESTABLISHED.]"

By the time the Agate had finished its first sentence, Peridot collapsed onto the floor and wept loudly into her arms. The Gem she loved, the Old King who she would follow to hell and bad, was gone. As she looked up with bloodshot eyes towards the projection, it was a list of commands regarding the three projects.

[*]

[DIAMOND AUTHORITY COMMAND PROTOCOL 41113014413]

[This protocol is to be established upon the demise of the leader of the Diamond Authority: Master Diamond, and is for Diamond Authority Leader's eyes only. All commands are to be established as listed. Failure to follow orders will be considered treason and punishable by shattering or Agate assimilation.]

[COMMAND 1: OPERATION GENESIS]

[COMMAND: All documentation, recording, and history of Gemians, Metalians, and Gem origins are to be removed and replaced with information listed in New Gem Codex, which will be destroyed upon completion of operation. In addition, all Gems with knowledge of the former knowledge will be "re-educated" or terminated. UPDATE: The Gemian known as "Rose Quartz" is still at large and will be considered a rogue Gem.

[COMMAND LEADER: Diamond Authority]

[COMMAND 2: OPERATION CLUSTER]

[COMMAND: A specialized Geode weapon will be planted onto earth, which will result in the destruction of said planet and all life on and within it. Use of the finished cluster will be established by command leader.]

[COMMAND LEADER: Yellow Diamond]

[COMMAND 3: OPERATION KINGSBANE]

[COMMAND: Classified under protocol 143161407.]

[COMMAND LEADER: Classified under protocol 143161407.]

[ _Enim Adamas Auctoritate._ ]

[*]

Peridot took a deep breath as she activated her finger pad and transferred the commands to the pad. As she looked at the pad with tear filled eyes, she suddenly noticed another transmission project from the console.

[*]

[DIAMOND AUTHORITY COMMAND PROTOCOL 143161407]

[This protocol is to be established upon the demise of the leader of the Diamond Authority: Master Diamond, and is for [Peridot-Prime]'s eyes only.]

[MESSAGE FOR: PERIDOT-PRIME]

[*]

As Peridot watched the screen with confusion, her eyes lit up as she saw a projection of Master Diamond. His looked straight at her with silver eyes as he began to speak.

[*]

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, Diamond's chamber, one month ago**

[*]

Diamond stood before his window, looking out the colony before him, it was a sight to behold, an entire planet was transformed into the most powerful facility in the Diamond Authority, his authority. It was his crown jewel, the true heart of his empire…or so many thought.

As Diamond placed his hand on the window, he saw his reflection in the crystal and focused on it, studying the details of his face, especially the molten red eyes, which symbolized the deal he made with the Obsidian Leviathan. As he continued to look into the reflection, he was interrupted by the intrusion of a lone Agate.

[MASTER DIAMOND…THIS UNIT WISHES TO INFORM YOU THAT THE GEM HOWLITE IS READY AS YOU REQUESTED.]

"Good." Diamond replied as he turned to the Agate. "After I'm finished with her, prepare for Operation: Exodus."

"[UNDERSTOOD MASTER!]" The Gem droid saluted.

As Diamond nodded, he looked to the window again and then looked down slightly.

"Is that protocol I established ready?" Diamond asked the Agate softly.

"[YES MASTER…PROTOCOL 41113014413 WILL BE TRANSFERRED TO THE OTHER AUTHORITY LEADERS IN THE EVENT OF YOUR TERMINATION.]"

"Good." Diamond said as he turned to the Agate and approached it. "Then I have another protocol to make."

"[YES MASTER…BEGINNING PROTOCOL COMMAND WHEN READY.]"

[*]

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, Agate Factory Control Center, one month ago**

[*]

"[Peridot, if you have received this message, then I have been defeated. I apologize for breaking my promise and ask for your forgiveness. As you may know, I have modeled the Agate network to be connected to your Metalian intelligence, allowing you to ultimately become the leader of the Diamond Authority. In addition, I am uploading a copy of Operation King's Bane to you in a encrypted message. I'm sure you will know how to decrypt it.]"

[Goodbye my Peridot…I have and always will love you.]

As Peridot gasped and wiped her eye with her hand, she saw another transmission appear on her finger pad.

[*]

[PRIVATE TRANSMISSION: OPERATION KING'S BANE COMMAND]

[IMPORTANT: These command instructions have been encrypted upon the request of Master Diamond. No decryption method or tool was presented.]

" _Cleri gemma modicae corde meo si haec verba Response delictórum meórum pauperculum vobis constituitis esset fieret mihi mater mea permoveo in ut._ "  
" _Somnium itaque meum ultimum ut esse possint latus tuum semper, perfectus decore Adamantis donisque vestris intexens Homeworld simul sub tepente sole._ "

" _Quod si novissimis diebus meis habenda ut pro misericordiam tamen Ego autem semper meminisse tranquillitate umbram oculos vestros vestrorum sonitus placidae ducere vocem vestram Gemma mollis tactus._ "

" _Sic magnificetur anima mea constructum murum tecti per circuitum crystallum frangitur vobis ita et vos atque crescere possit incolumem mundum simul creata est._ "

[*]

Peridot read the poem over and over, studying every detail of the words of the poem, she slumped onto the floor, she looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"Thank you Diamond." Peridot said to herself. "But I would have hoped for the answer to my question instead."

Peridot then laughed to herself as she sat in the chamber. As her laughs turned into sobs. She began to mourn the end of the life that started hers.

[*]

 **Gem Colony Insidiae, Labor Section, two thousand and seventeen years and seven months later**

[*]

"It still baffles me that you were in love with Peridot." Connie said as she took a metal hammer and began to pound it on a sheet of silver metal. "I always found her annoying, not to mention tiny, like a Chihuahua."

"A what?" Diamond asked as he filed a hole inside a metal block and blew into it.

"It's a type of dog, an animal from earth." Connie explained as she pointed the hammer at Diamond. Suddenly noticing the Agate beside, her.

"[HUMAN…YOU HAVE VIOLATED YOUR COMMAND TO DEACTIVATE SOUND CAPABILITIES AND YOU HAVE VIOLATED YOUR COMMAND TO USE ALL CEREBRUM ACTIVITY TO INDUCE LABOR PRODUCTIVITY…THIS UNIT WILL NOW-]"

"Command Override 4I-1" Diamond said to the Agate as he continued to file the metal box.

"[OVERRIDE ACCEPTED…HAVE A NICE DAY.]" The Agate replied as it floated away. Much to the relief of Connie and Diamond.

"Tiberium may have removed the primary commands, but at least you have the secondary ones." Connie said as she continued to rap the metal with her hammer. "Now you were going to say something."

"Ah yes, to clarify, the Gem you are referring to is known as Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, The "Gem" who I'm referring to is Peridot-*Prime*. I made Gem copies of Peridot to ward off the suspicion of her origins. I then made modifications to the clone's personalities and appearance to help distinguish Peridot from the...er...Peridots"

"So you made them small and annoying?" Connie asked as she looked up at Diamond. "I wonder how Peridot-prime took it?"

Well…at first she found it insulting and…er…made her point quite well." Diamond explained as he rubbed his left cheek with his hand. "But after I explained that I made them the opposite of her, then she forgave me."

"She was that important to you?" Connie asked. "And she was okay with you killing planets and raping your servants."

"To be honest, it was Obsidian's doing, not mine." Diamond said as he looked up to Connie. "Obsidian made it clear what would happen to her if I refused to obey, and I could not let that…thing…hurt her."

"Well I supposed you did what you had to do." Connie said as she placed the flattened metal on a pile and began a new piece.

"Yeah, I supposed I did..." Diamond repled as he looked to one of the Agates, who looked back at him. "But was it all worth it?"

[*]

Elsewhere on the colony, a lone Gem with green hair and a triangle shaped Gem who was known as Peridot stood before thousands of screens, each observing thousands of sections of Insidiae as thousands of green fingers pushed and poked thousands of dials, buttons and switches to the colony. She then looked to a Screen of Diamond staring towards her before he continued to work. As Peridot watched the screen with a blank glare, she felt the presence of another behind her. A bald with green skin and green armor stood on the very center of the corridor, this being was Gemian known as Tiberium, once the Commander of the Metalians, now the warden to the dynamic duo, Connie and Diamond.

"How are our new guests fitting in?" Tiberium asked Peridot. "Any problems so far?"

"[The Human known as Connie Maheswaran has shown no form of rebellion or objection…Except for several actions of cognitive dissociation with labor and overuse of vocal function towards her companions.]" Peridot responded coldly.

"And what of…Master Diamond." Tiberium asked as he placed his hand on his chin. "Has he shown any objection?'

"[No…the Gemian known as Diamond has shown no signs of rebellion or objection as well…He has however used yet another hidden override towards Agate 2243760…which we have already erased.]"

"Excellent, keep up the good work Peridot." Tiberium said as he walked out of the chamber, stopping as he was halfway through the door.

"By the way, after seeing Diamond like that, how do you feel about him?" Tiberium asked with a small smile.

Without even facing Tiberium, Peridot replied to his question with a simple yet cold answer.

"[We are the intelligence…we do not feel.]"

[*]

 **Terra Planet, Diamond's Tomb, two thousand and fourteen years and, four months ago**

[*]

The tomb carried nothing but silence as the darkness surrounded the stone coffin which carried the body of Master Diamond. As it laid in the shadows of the cave, the darkness surrounding the tomb began to shift and a large humanoid body formed. As it opened a single crimson eye, it looked down to the tomb below it and bent down, ripping the cover off to reveal the body within.

" _Adzagalamuka, kapolo wake changa._ " Obsidian hissed to Diamond as black smoke entered his nose and mouth. _Ndisabwere kuno changa chifukwa chache ndi adzakane wako akuwonongedwa._ "

As he stood over the face of Diamond, the cut off section of his head was suddenly covered with a pitch black cover. Suddenly, Diamond eye opened and he gasped loudly, coughing as he stood up and looked at his cut off arm, which was replaced with a pitch black arm. As he looked around in horror, he felt his vision return to the left side of his face as he then saw the huge figure standing above him.

"You…" Diamond said as he sat up in his coffin. "What did you do to me?"

" _Kuti ine wopulumutsidwa Kodi iwe kuchokera ku imfa kupita._ " Obsidian replied as he sat down before Diamond. " _Ndikukhalabe mpaka pano mudaziwululira limagwiritsa ntchito pofotokoza Kodi iwe ngati ine ndikutero achite mwambo woyeretsa pa thambo la kumwamba._ "

"WHY?" Diamond shouted to Obsidian as he stood up to the Levithan. Who glared at him with a emotionless glare. "I never wanted any of this! You were supposed to stop the Metalians, not turn me into a monster! Why Couldn't you let me die?"

Diamond then saw the Obsidian's eye widen as it let out a large howl. Diamond covered his ears as they burned from the screech. It was so loud that Diamond fell onto his knees and as he pulled his hands away, blue blood trickled from his ears.

"Please…" Diamond asked weakly as blood trickled down his face, his vision has disoriented and dizzy as he looked up to his master. "…Please let me die…"

Obsidian leaned forward as Diamond felt his body sit up, forcing him to face his master.

" _Kodi iwe anthu osauka kuti tizilombo touluka, Kodi iwe angaiwale chimene iwe anandiuza kufufuta mawu kuipa kwa "kwanu" chilengedwe chonse._ " Obsidian hissed at the Old King. " _Kodi ayamika sazindikira woona zoipa ndi ufulu wosankha. Ine mudaziwululira asonyeza Kodi iwe chimene zinthu zoipa akhoza achitira ndi udakhala zothandiza kwambiri mu hemping ine reclame zanga._ "

"You…you planned this from the beginning, didn't you?" Diamond gritted at Obsidian. "You knew that I would free you, and then you would use me to…to…"

" _. . . kukhala foison chako chilengedwe chonsechi, ay._ " Obsidian interjected as he released Diamond and crossed his arms over his chest. " _Adafika komweko kamasuliridwe kuti nthawi zonse akuwabetchera anthu yapamwamba mphamvu ndi chikoka zimene monga choncho Kodi iwe uliwonse chilengedwe chonsechi. Ife tidzigoneke-kuna iwo momwe akapolo kuti muzithera chomwe tikhoza kuchichita, kuti athandize kugwira nchito mwaubwino kukhala ndondomekoyi. Ndipo pamene ifenso mumanena chodzaza, cha foison amayamba. Chimatayidwa mmene timagwiritsira kudzapulumuka, kodi chakupezeka adanditsegulira anapulumuka pamene._ "

Diamond eyes widened in horror at what he had heard. As he stood up and was about to respond, Obsidian interjected.

" _Kumene, ndimadzuka akakwanise kumpha Kodi iwe, koma pa nthawiyo adafika komweko akanati adzakhale anthu kuti apewe amene anali kuti aloŵe m'malo mwa Kodi iwe._ " Obsidian said as he placed a hand on his chin and thought " _Kapena mungapezeke. . . Peridot akanati adzakhale-_ "

"NO!" Diamond exclaimed as he extended his arms to Obsidian. "Not her, please!

" _Mkaziyo unalinganizidwira kuti adzakhale akutumikira amakhala kuti achoka kumanyumba._ " Obsidian continued. " _Ine ndikanakhoza angakale amerce mkaziyo angakale koyipitsitsa akuyenera mayiyo alowe. . . kapena osati._ "

"Please!" Diamond begged towards the Leviathan. "I'll serve you…I'll…I'll serve you…

Obsidian turned to Diamond and extended his hand towards him. Obsidian's fingers then extended and stabbed Diamond in the chest like a bullet. As Diamond gasped from the wound, Obsidian leaned in towards him and exploded into a black cloud surrounding Diamond.

" _Kumbukirani kuti kuti mawu ameneŵa, ine thandizo lililonse wovutika ndi, chifukwa ine sindiyankhula iwo kuti kachiwirinso._ " Obsidian hissed to Diamond as the Old King inhaled the black smoke surrounding him. " _Ndipo iwe kukhalapo chifukwa chakuti ndinalola kuti icho ndipo Kodi iwe adzanditumikira chifukwa chakuti Kuti ine nako. Akanadzakhala Kodi iwe amakaniratu changa angamazilamulire kachiwirinso, ndidzakhazika iye kuvutika kukhala mu mpweya wake wotsiriza, ndi pamenepo kutsitsimutsa mayiyo bwereza ndi kubwereza. Chiri anasonyeza bwino zimenezo?_ "

As Diamond inhaled the last of the black cloud, he fell onto his hands and gasped. He then looked up with molten red eyes and replied.

"Yes…" Diamond replied as he felt burning tears of Obsidian flow from his eyes. "I understand…I…will serve…my Master."

After a few moments of silence. Diamond heard the voice of the Leviathan respond one last time.

" _Chiyani mouziridwa ndi sichingakhoze kulephera ayambirenso kundiphunzitsa Daimondi monga uja._ " Obsidian hissed. " _Kuti ine mudaziwululira chilichonse Baibulo limagwiritsira ntchito kuti ikhale mosaganizira ena ine mtumiki._ "

After that, there was nothing, nothing but the silent darkness that surrounded Diamond. As the Old King assessed the situation, he sat up and repositioned himself. He then scooped up some dirt off the ground and clenched it in his hand.

"By your command, my master." Diamond said to himself "I…I live to serve you."

As Diamond released his grip, he held a small stone in his hand. He then looked to the stone and began to speak to it.

"Vestibulum, est mecum."

[*]


	11. The Pearl

Original Idea by: Scraps

Collaboration work with: DeityDeviantWarrior

Characters Created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 11: A Pearl Among Us

[*]

 **Earth, Unknown several years later,**

[*]

Rose stood before the open valley and sighed, it has been years since she declared herself and the Gems that followed her as rebels to the Diamond Authority, who planned on harvesting planets to build Gem colonies and geo-weapons. To Rose's shock, many of the Gems that fought beside her and against her had forgotten who she once was and now saw her as a Gem like them and not a God of compassion, much like they had forgotten about Topaz and Diamond. What was even more surprising was that she preferred her new identity and enjoyed being seen as an equal, but as she did, her mind fell back to her brother Diamond, and her sibling Topaz. With the Old King dead and the Taskmaster gone to Gemia knows where, she was the last of the Gemians in the Gem empire, or at least, among the Gems.

As she sighed again, she heard faint footsteps and smiled.

"You need to improve on your footwork." Rose said as she turned to the meek little Pearl that stood before her. The long nosed Gem blushed as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Forgive me Leader." Pearl said as she turned back to Rose and saluted. "I just wanted to inform you about the incoming attack by the Authority and our main course for retreat."

"Thank you Pearl." Rose said as she approached Pearl. "But remember that there is no need for formalities. We are all equals."

"With all due respect…Rose." Pearl said meekly. "But it would be hard for a Pearl like me to be equal to someone like you. I mean, you're the leader of the Crystal Gems, you're leading the rebellion against the Homeworld. Not to mention you're the last Gemian."

Rose smiled faded slightly before she turned her attention to the open valley before her. As she looked at it, she thought about the Gems fighting for her cause, obeying her orders without falter. What Pearl said was true, she was a Gemian, and she was leading an army like a Gemian…like Diamond."

"Now while they distracted with harvesting this planet, we can land an evasive strike on Homeworld and take them by surprise!" Pearl explained as she projected a picture of homeworld with several ships surrounding it. "By the time they finish off this planet, the won't know what hit them."

As Rose thought about the planet around her, she remembered the other planets before this one. Throughout their war with Homeworld, many planets were harvested to allow time for the rebellion to regroup and attack, but this planet was different. As she settled on this planet, she encountered so much interesting life and saw so much potential in the lives of this planet. She then remembered the argument that Topaz and Diamond had a long time ago, the argument regarding the Gems and their purpose.

{*}

" _These are not just "rocks" germanororum. Diamond explained. "They are living beings, who have feelings and thoughts of their own. Just as you, Rose and I do. We cannot just cast them aside like trash when they are not needed, we need to understand what they feel and what they think."_

 _"It doesn't matter what they "think" or "feel"." Topaz stated coldly. "They were made here to serve *us*, to do what *we* tell them to do. They are made to provide Vitae, protect and build our provinces, or shatter themselves for *us*, and nothing more. Even if we lose one Gem, we can always get another to replace it, there are billions upon trillions of Gems in the Universe, losing one won't make a single difference in the Universe."_

 _"If we devalue these Gem's, then we failed Gemia!" Diamond shouted at Topaz. "If we devalue these Gems, then what is the point in what we are doing? Hell, why don't we devalue the entirety of live in the Universe while we're at it? Or Gemia herself? In fact, how about you devalue me and Rose while you're at it?"_

 _"Gemia told us to protect the Universe, not those within it!" Topaz shouted back at Diamond. "Who cares if one Gem gets destroyed?"_

 _"I do!" Diamond said as he stood up in Topaz's face "As should you!"_

[*]

"He's right…" Rose muttered to herself as she looked towards the sky with widened eyes. She then reached up and touched her shoulder, feeling the small scars from her "encounter" with Diamond.

"…I estimate that the total harvest time will be approximately 57.2 hours." Pearl continued to explain. "Which will allow enough time to-"

"Pearl…" Rose interjected softly to Pearl as she turned towards her.

"Yes?" Pearl replied as she dissipated the projection before her.

"I'm going to stay and fight for this planet." Rose explained to Pearl as she turned to gaze to the planet behind her before looking back to Pearl. "You don't have to do this with me."

"But I want to." Pearl objected blindly. The loyalty in her voice reminded Rose about the Pearl she saw in Diamond's lab, it reminded her about their purpose, to serve the higher Gems.

"I know you do." Rose said as she looked to the little Pearl with a sad gaze. "Please, please understand…if we lose, we'll be killed, and if we win, we can never go home."

"But why would I ever want to go home if you're here?" Pearl scoffed with a smile.

Rose smiled and chuckled at her response, although she knew that much of Pearl's behavior and motives revolved around loyal servitude, much like the rest of her kind. Rose did feel a strange sense of comfort with her response and comfort that she would give her life because she wanted to, not because she needed to. Rose then extended her hand to Pearl as she long-nosed Gems looked to her hand and then to her with a look of surprise as she raised her hand slightly. It was clear to Rose that this Pearl was not used to such kindness.

"My Pearl…" Rose said warmly as she smiled to the little Pearl.

"You're wonderful…" Pearl said softly as she took Rose's hand and held it tight.

It felt like hours as Pearl held onto Rose's hand, eventually, Pearl slowly let go of Rose's hand and turned away.

"Pearl…" Rose said as she approached the servant Gem. "…I want you to know that you don't serve me, you don't serve anyone."

Pearl the perked up as she felt a slight burning feeling on her cheek. As she wiped her cheek with her hand, she saw the black obsidian on her hand and gasped. She then looked to Rose and gave a light smile.

"I…I know…" Pearl replied as she nodded. "…thank you."

As Rose watched Pearl walk away, she frowned as she looked back to the valley behind her. Rose could see a large formation of clouds moving towards her. They were dark grey and there was the sound of thunder and the flash of lightening.

A storm was coming, and Rose wondered if she was truly ready for it.

[*]

 **Earth, Kindergarten Ruins, several hours later**

[*]

The barren canyon was filled with harvester, machines made to create Gem from the life force of the planet. There were holes as far as the eyes could see, all of them were large enough to fit a single Gem, both small and large. The only thing that stood out of place was a lone warp pad, which quickly activated as a lone Pearl teleported onto the warp pad. Pearl looked around as she walked through the cold canyon, looking around at the harvesters and Gem holes. She stopped as she looked forward and saw a familiar sight before her. There stood Master Diamond, half of his head was covered in pitch black obsidian and he was inspecting one of the Gem holes.

"Master!" Pearl said as she kneeled towards the Old King.

"Ah…" Diamond said as he traced the hole with his hand, which was obsidian, before he turned towards her. "…you remembered."

"Master?" Pearl asked nervously towards Diamond as she stood up. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes…" Diamond said as he picked up a stone off the ground and looked at it. "…you could say that."

Diamond then chucked the stone at Pearl, shooting through her leg and causing her to fall onto her knee. Pearl let out a yelp in pain before she noticed that Diamond was standing before her, extending his hand towards her, just like Rose did.

"*My* Vestibulum…" Diamond said coldly as he stared at her with a piercing glare. "…give me your hand."

Pearl felt her body tremble as the pain in her leg caused her to wince as she raised her hand towards her master's. As she was about to make contact, Diamond's hand clamped through her hand, just like Rose's, only that his grip was harder and tighter. Pearl tried to let go but it was pointless.

"When my sister told you that you served no one, did you believe her?" Diamond asked as he began to push Pearl's hand back."

Pearl hesitated as she looked away in shame. She then felt the sharp pain of her hand being crushed in Diamond's fist. The little Gem howled in pain as she tried to use her other hand to break Diamond's grip only to feel his other hand slap her across the face and grab her face to look at his.

"DID YOU BELIEVE HER?" Diamond shouted as he gripped tighter. The sound of breaking bone was apparent along with the cries of his Gem victim.

"Y-y-y-yes…" Pearl muttered as she looked to her Master, black tears of obsidian trickled down her face. "Please…. forgive me…"

Diamond glared at her before he released his grip. As he turned away from her, he looked to his hand, covered in blue blood, and began to speak to the little Gem as she withered on the ground.

"You are a spy for me. You follow me and only me." Diamond explained as he continued to inspect his hand. "What you feel for the rebellion, for the "Crystal Gems" is a lie. What you have been feeling for all these years, has been a lie. Is that clear?"

Pearl sat up as she used her non-broken hand to salute to Diamond.

"Yes Rose." Pearl replied, her stomach dropped at what she just said.

As she watched Diamond turn towards her. The look in his eyes was that of an indescribable rage. A rage that would haunt Pearl for centuries to come.

"What did you just call me?" Diamond said softly.

"Forgive me Master…" Pearl said defensively as Diamond stormed towards her, the Gem's mouth dried up as he stood towering before her. "…I've been working with Rose for so long that-"

A sharp kick to the stomach quickly silenced the Gem and sent her flying into a wall. As she tried to get back up, Pearl saw Diamond raise his hand and clench it, creating a small rectangle pedestal of stone beside him. He then stormed up to Pearl, grabbed her by the hair, and dragged the screaming Gem towards the pedestal and threw her before it.

"Place your arm on the stone." Diamond commanded Pearl. "The one I crushed."

Pearl looked to the stone and then to Diamond. Grabbing her arm as she began to well up with tears. Diamond then grabbed her arm and slammed it on the stone. Several stone cuffs attached her arm to the pedestal. Pearl cried as she tried to pull her arm away, but it was no use.

"You lied to me Pearl." Diamond said as he walked around his servant. "You still care for my sister; you consider her your true Master, do you not?"

"No Master, I don't…" Pearl pleaded as tears ran down her face. "I'll always serve you. I'll behave…I'll do whatever you want."

"Is that so?" Diamond hissed as he summoned his mace and held it before her. "Or would you do such for HER?"

Before Pearl could respond, Diamond quickly brought his mace down onto her restrained hand. Pearl howls echoed throughout the canyon as Diamond mace shattered her hand. As blue blood tricked down onto the earth below, Diamond stopped and grabbed Pearl's face.

"Who am I?" Diamond asked softly as he raised his bloody mace.

"You…you are my master?" Pearl responded weakly as she looked to the mace.

Diamond noticed this and slammed the mace down onto Pearl's arm, causing her to howl in pain.

"LOOK AT ME!" Diamond screamed at Pearl.

Pearl whimpered as she obliged her master's command.

"Now…" Diamond said softly as he raised his mace again. "What is your purpose?"

Pearl coughed and gagged from the pain as she responded to the question.

"To…to…erve…you…" Pearl said as she felt light headed.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Diamond asked as he raised her face to look towards his.

"N-n-no…" Pearl repled.

"No?" Diamond asked mockingly as he slammed the mace down again, causing the Pearl in his grasp to howl wildly before Diamond slapped her silent. "Why not?"

Pearl muttered something weakly. Diamond responded to this by lifting his mace and touching her face with it.

"What did you say?" Diamond asked.

Pearl muttered louder, but it was still not enough.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Diamond shouted as he raised his mace to strike her.

"BECAUSE I LIVE TO SERVE YOU!" Pearl screamed at Diamond.

"OF COURSE!" Diamond screamed as he struck her in the head with his mace. "IT IS WHAT YOU WERE MADE FOR!"

Pearl felt the sharp pain shoot through her head as she felt the warm blood run down her head. Diamond then raised his free hand and clenched it, creating another stone pedestal next to Pearl's free arm. As he restrained it just like her other arm. Diamond grabbed her hair to grab her attention.

"I am glad that you know your place Vestibulum." Diamond said as he walked behind Pearl. "But you still need to be punished for your treason. Fortunately, I know the perfect punishment for your sins."

Pearl then felt the back of her dress rip open as Diamond spread her legs apart. As she tried to break free, Diamond continued to talk to her.

"You see, there was a time when our sibling Topaz and I would study many species of organics throughout the Universe and their behaviors and ideals. One species, known as the Vek, were known to use an interesting method of violence to control and punish their servants." Diamond then leaned forward until his mouth was next to Pearl's ear. "I always found this torture interesting, but I never thought about using it…"

Pearl then felt a strange sensation of a long object poking her from behind, as she tried to look towards it, she felt Diamond's arms grab her waist and hold her steady. The next words Diamond said confirmed what he was about to do, and those words would haunt her more than any glare ever could.

"…until I decided to use it on my sister, and now you."

Pearl suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, feeling a sharp long object stab into her. Pearl then looked down and saw that Diamond was stabbing her in the waist with…something. Pearl winced in pain as Diamond stabbed her harder and harder. As she tried to pull herself free, Diamond took his mace and held the handle against her neck, pulling hard as his servant gasped for air.

"You wanted to follow Rose…" Diamond hissed as he continued to thrust into Pearl. "…now you will suffer as she did.

Pearl felt Diamond's thrusts pump harder and harder and he pulled the mace tighter against her neck. As she felt the final thrusts before something hot shot into her body. Pearl gasped in pain before she dropped onto the ground. Diamond the stood above her and adjusted his robes before he clenched his fist, releasing Pearl from her restraints and healing her wounds.

"Keep in mind that the more you disobey, the worst it will get." Diamond said as he creating a portal and approached it before looking back to Pearl. "You are alive because I allowed it, but you will serve because I demand it, is that clear?"

Pearl sat up and nodded blankly as she watched Diamond enter the portal and closed it. Pearl then stood up weakly and looked around at the canyon. It seemed smaller than before, and the harvesters were much more menacing than they once were.

Without a word, the little Gem walked back to the warp pad and stepped onto it. But instead of teleporting back to the temple. She collapsed onto the device and began to weep.

"You're wonderful…" Pearl choked as she curled up into a ball on the warp pad, where she did not move for quite a while.

[*]

 **Diamond's tomb, seven thousand years later,**

[*]

Diamond sat in the tomb as he held a small stone in his hand. His face and arm had fully healed and his power was almost at full strength. As he looked to the stone in his hand, he began to speak towards it.

"Authority, this is Master Diamond." Diamond spoke to the stone. "Are you there?"

"This is Yellow Diamond." The stone replied. "Master, you're alive."

"Correct, I…survived my attack and have been recovering for the past cycles." Diamond explained. "I have a Pearl that has been sending messages via the communication tower."

"I have been receiving them Master." Yellow Diamond explained. "We were able to plant the cluster as you asked, but what about you? If you stay there, then the planet will die and you could be shattered."

"I have time before that happens, my servant." Diamond replied. "I still need to recover some more before I acquire what I need and then the planet is yours."

"Excellent." Yellow Diamond replied. "I will send a Peridot to inspect the cluster after several cycles and then it should be ready for deployment and to escort you off that rock."

"Thank you." Diamond said. "I will look forward to seeing Homeworld again, along with Pe-"

Diamond froze as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, as he looked up to the ceiling of the cave, he sensed a disturbance brush through him.

"Master…" Yellow Diamond said through the stone. "Master, is everything alright?"

"No…" Diamond muttered as he then redirected his attention back to the stone in his hand. "I mean, yes. Keep this a secret and continue as scheduled, Diamond out."

As Diamond crushed the stone in his hand, he felt the rage in his begin to grow as a voice suddenly speak from the corners of his mind.

" _Mlongo wake Kwanu anakupatsani moyo wa mlongoyo amangowatchula kuti._ " Obsidian hissed to Diamond. " _Kuwalandira pomwepo ndi mphamvu yake chimakhala m'manja m'chifuŵa mwake._ "

"How!" Diamond shouted as he slammed his fist onto the ground before him. "How is that possible?"

" _Chimatayidwa momveka bwino kuti chako Kapolo ameneyu ni choyankhira._ " Obsidian replied. " _Hule limeneli akuyesetsa kuthana ndi Kodi iwe kuti asakhaliretu amaona duwa anachita mphamvu zake. Kumene ndiko chifukwa chake mayiyo anamupatsa ntchito imeneyo._ "

Diamond face widened with shock at what Obsidian said. He then looked towards the door to his tomb and uttered a single command.

" _Vestibulum ad me!_ "

The waters were still in the dark caves below the island. These caves were home to a special temple that carried all sorts of weapons and relics. From cannons to swords, to robots to even a giant penny, this vault almost seemed limitless in its supply of items. However, little did any gem but one knew that there was a dark secret with this vault. A secret that only one Gem knew about and that Gem's name was Pearl.

In the darkness of the cave, a light shined and from the light, a gem appeared, it was Pearl, only she seemed different. Her expression was that of a blank but cold stare, almost as if she had just committed a heinous crime. Her shirt had a large bloodstain on the front and her hands were bloody. She proceeded to walk to the center of the large vault. As she did, the hand shaped center rose up, demanding the owner to place their hand onto the pedestal. Pearl then planted her bloody hand onto the center and the whole cave brightened. Pearl then smiled and pronounced a single command to the vault.

" _Monumentum de Dominum_ "

Upon hearing the command, a section of the vault opened up, revealing a set of stairs descending into the vault. As Pearl removed her hand and walked down the staircase. She could hear the sound of heavy breathing until she reached a large stone door with the crest of the Crystal Tribunal engraved on the front. As she reached to open the giant gate, she hesitated and then began to feel her eyes starting to sting. She then realized that she was leaking black bile from her eyes, it was the bile of the Obsidian virus, and it meant that her master was expecting her. Just as she opened the door, she felt the cold air pierce her body as she entered the chamber.

In this chamber was a huge cave, the black rocks surrounded Pearl and blinded her from the sigs before hr. Just then, a flash of silver light formed, revealing before her Master Diamond. As she stood him, she quickly knelt before the Old King and began to pray to him.

" _Vos ego appello Dominum Anancites ipsum obsidiani, Crystallus primogenitus matrem suam formam prætulit fortitudo et, et divinum Cristallum Imperij omnipotentis loquentis. Evigilabit ex dormitione tuaita ut, Vestibulum, atque hereditate tuam discipulus, ut tibiquod petis. Vitae._ "

As soon as she finished her chant, she looked up at the Gemian before her. Suddenly, Diamond's eyes flashed open, his sudden appearance and cold red stare startled Pearl. He stared at her as if it was a parent staring down their child after they did something wrong. Pearl knew that her master was displeased with her actions and before she could say anything else, she felt his large hand smack her across the chamber and onto one of the walls. As she rose off the floor, she rubbed her forehead and felt something strange; she then placed her hands around her gem and felt the three new cracks in her gem. As she gasped in shock, she felt a mixed feeling of horror and fear as she soon heard a roaring voice that filled her very being with dread.

"Vestibulum…" Diamond's voice echoed of the chamber walls as he stood up from the ground he was sitting on. "What have you done? You have betrayed me!"

Pearl was frozen with fear, never having seen the full fury of her master quite like this. As he stormed towards her, she could feel his footsteps vibrating the ground beneath her and could see his presence towering over her. It did not take long for her to realize that what she had done jeopardized his plans. Pearl quickly stood up and began to plead towards her master for mercy.

"Master…betray you? Never." The Gem begged to the Old King before her. "I would never betray you."

However, her pleas fell short as Diamond's glare silenced her voice. She felt the burning tears of Obsidian run down her cheeks, leaving behind small scars in their wake. She then jumped at the sound of his voice as he began to speak to her again.

"Do not think for a moment that I am naïve of your actions. I can see what you see and I know what you know." Diamond coldly explained to his servant as he marched up to her. "You have neglected my orders in favor of your own stupidity, and now it has caused a great disruption in my plans. You have ruined everything!"

Pearl was terrified, it was her fault that the plan was now shot and it was because of this that Diamond was upset. She noticed that he was just staring at her, as if he was waiting for an explanation.

"I did not mean to Master, it was an accident…" Pearl tried to explain to her master, only to receive several sharp and powerful blows to the stomach and face as a reply. As Pearl fell to the floor and began to vomit black bile and blood, she felt his large hand grab her hair and drag her up. Pearl screamed in agony as she grabbed for her scalp that burned from her master's iron grip, he then threw her across the chamber and into one of the walls. As Pearl was recovering from the impact, she opened her black shot eyes to see her master staring right back at her with a piercing red eye.

"Now, the child has Rose Quartz's Gem potential!" Diamond hissed as he grabbed Pearl from the ground and stood her up to face him. "This means we will have to wait until the child is at the proper age before we can extract his Vitae! This is unacceptable!"

Pearl looked down at the floor and sniffled softly, as she saw the black tears drop from her eyes and onto the floor, her sniffling turned into crying, because of her, their plan was botched. Because of her, they would now have to wait years before the next chance. All of this hate and anger from her master was because of her. The only thing that she could muster through the sobbing was a simple "I'm sorry…" She had hoped that at least he would show leniency to her if she asked for forgiveness. Suddenly, she heard a thud next to her as she saw his hand pressed on the wall next to her. She then looked at Diamond, whose glare was with a look of rage, a look she has seen many times before, a look that could only mean one thing.

Pearl's stomach sunk as fresh tears began to pour out of her eyes, she began to realize what he was planning to do. With her back to the wall and with the Old King towering over her, there was no escape from the master's punishment.

"No Master!" Pearl tearfully pleaded, realizing that everything that had happened was nothing compared to what was to come, "Please forgive me! No! I'm sorry, please, not again!"

Diamond ignored his servant's cries for mercy as he grabbed Pearl by the neck with his free hand and moved closer to her. Pearl could feel his ice-cold breath upon her being as he took his hand off the wall and planted it on her shoulder. He then made a response that finalized Pearl's fear.

"Until that time comes, I think I shall teach you the price of defiance and savagery…" with that, Diamond clenched his hand and pulled back, ripping away the cloth that he was grabbing from the flesh before him. "If you resist, you will see no restraint of my fury!"

The events that followed felt as if they went on for eons to Pearl as she lay on the cold chamber floor, stripped of her cloths with a large hand gripping her neck and face. Each penetrating thrust felt as if she was being burned from the inside and each thrust felt as if it was the first. Pearl cried and screamed in agony and despair, black obsidian tears flowed from her eyes and black bile spilled from her mouth. She looked down at her defiled body, covered in cuts, scars, and bruises formed from her Master's wrath, the fluid of shame dripping from her body. She then shut her eyes, trying to justify in her mind why Diamond did not kill her for such a critical mistake. She then thought about what had happened to Rose, a member of the Tribunal who died, and then she remembered her son Steven, who now carries her powers. She realized that now the powers were in a fresher body and would be more refined. This would mean that the Vitae Steven would produce would be more refined and even stronger. This also meant that there was still a chance of redemption and her Master would give her a second chance. Until then however, she would have to accept her punishment as she had before.

"It's okay Pearl!" Pearl gasped as she felt the thrusts grow harder. "Everyone makes mistakes; he will forgive you."

Pearl gasped as she could feel Diamond's grip tighten, it was almost here. The Old King then lifted Pearl's head to look into her eyes, his gaze pierced her like a spear through soft cloth.

"I will always serve you Master, for I am your loyal and fateful servant! Without you, I cannot exist. I need you!" Pearl gasped.

"I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you! I need you!"

She felt the trusts get faster and harder with each moment until she felt the thrusts begin to tighten. As she clenched the ground, she felt her climax finally arrive and Diamond's vitae explode within her body.

"ANANCITES!" Pearl screamed as she felt the pain of the white-hot vitae flow into her. The sensations that Pearl experienced were nearly unbearable. As she began to falter from exhaustion, the last thing she felt before drifting into unconsciousness was Diamond's hand brush across her face, healing her wounds and repairing her Gem. As she looked up to him, she was able to see his glaring eyes of red over her.

"You do not yet understand your place in things Vestibulum." Diamond sighed as he snapped his fingers, causing Pearl to become fully clothed and clean. He then waved is hand and summoned a portal, which he placed Pearl though. "You have your knowledge and power because I allowed it, and you will control your bloodlust because I demand it." Diamond then proceeded to close the portal and sit back down on the floor of the chamber.

As the tomb was quiet once more, Diamond watched as a pitch black being was sitting before him.

" _Amenewa ndi mwankhanza._ " Obsidian hissed towards Diamond. " _Akadalipobe mpaka pano Ndimagoma mmene wasintha Kodi iwe adzatimukira kukwaniritsa kukwaniritsa zolinga chako._ "

"My goals...MY GOALS?" Diamond objected as he stood up and pointed at the Leviathan. "You've been forcing me to do all of this! I never asked for this! I never asked to do all of this in the name of order and peace!"

Diamond then felt his body become heaver as he fell onto his hands and knees before Obsidian.

" _N'kukhalabe ndi ndisabwere kuno inu._ " Obsidian replied with a laugh. " _Icho amandichititsa kukhala mungadzifunse momwe chako dram Peridot akachita chiyani powona uli Chabwino kuwalandira pomwepo?_ "

"She…knows about you." Diamond grunted as he tried to sit up. "We both knew you would do things like this."

" _Kumene ndiko Chifukwa chake Kodi iwe analenga zinthu ndi tsango kukhala enwheel anandiuza?_ " Obsidian asked as he released Diamond. " _Kapena ngati Kingsbane kudzawononga anandiuza?_ "

Diamond looked to Obsidian with distain as the Leviathan laughed at him.

" _Kuti ine akakhoze koma amanena, mlongo wake ine wopereka chinali opusa kwambiri kuti akonze ndi zinthu monga choncho Kodi iwe._ " Obsidian said with a laugh as he faded into the shadows. " _Izo ndi ndithudi_kutengeratu Ndipotu n'zodabwitsa chimene mayiyo amene anamangidwa ine ndiyeno Kodi iwe andimasula. Kumaganiza Kodi iwe ungathe kuwonongeka anandiuza? Ndipo iwe simungakhoze kusiya._ "

Diamond once again sat in the darkness, the last thing Obsidian said rung through his mind over and over. Perhaps it was his fault that all this begin. Perhaps he and his siblings truly failed their mission to preserve the balance of the Universe…

…or perhaps in the end, it was ultimately the mission of someone else…

[*]

 **Beach City, beachside, fourteen years later**

[*]

"He looks among the crowd, keeping his gaze out for that one sweetheart he's been looking for…" said the young boy in the pink shirt as he raised the stone in his hand like a baseball. "The crowd goes silent, but a single voice shouts out in the distance."

Meet Steven Universe, a young boy who is known around town as both the friendliest kid in town and the savior of the town. What makes this boy special is that he inherited magic Gem powers from his mother, Rose Quartz. Ever since he was born, he was raised by three Gems known as Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Within those years, they have had an interesting series of adventures, from discovering Steven's powers, to saving the planet from the Homeworld's invasion. He even turned several Homeworld Gems to the good side. But now a days the Homeworld Gems have returned to their home and the Crystal Gems are still picking up the pieces left on Earth. As for Steven, he's trying to pass the time while he waits for Connie to finish school, and what better than to try out for the Beach City Baseball team…which he just made up.

"He hears the cry of his beloved in the distance. "Go get them Steven!"" Steven shouted mockingly into the air. "I believe in you!"

Steven then curled up the stone in his hand and tossed it as hard as he could. The rock went several feet before it splashed into the ocean.

"He did it! He won the Game!" Steven cheered as he ran in a circle. "The crowd goes wild for the new baseball champion, Steven Universe!"

As Steven began to dance to celebrate his mock victory, he turned around and stopped as he saw a man standing before him, the Man had long grey hair and a long grey beard as well as a long nose like Pearl. As Steven stood frozen before him, the old man looked to Steven with silver eyes.

"Such a strange custom." Diamond said in curiosity as he stroked his chin. "I guess it is important to you?"

"Yep." Steven said as he tried to preform cool stretches. "Just won the Beach City Baseball tournament, I'm a big star you know."

"I believe I do." Diamond replied with a smile. "Do you mind if I sit? I do enjoy meditating on the beach."

"Sure!" Steven said as he watched Diamond sit down on the sandy beach. "Pearl does that all the time, it helps with her stress."

"Pearl?" Diamond asked the boy. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"Well, more like my step-mom, along with Garnet and Amethyst." Steven explained. "You see, my mom died when I was born and the Gems take care of me."

"I see…" Diamond said as he looked to the ocean before him. "I heard rumors that a young boy stopped an alien invasion, I supposed that you are that boy?"

"Yes I am!" Steven replied as he stood in triumph before the Old King. "Steven Universe: Savor of…the Universe."

"Clever." Diamond said with a chuckle as he looked to the boy as he grabbed another rock to throw at the ocean. "So you never met your mother?"

"No…" Steven said as he chucked the stone and picked up another. "But she did leave behind a message on a video as well as her sword."

"Rose left you her sword?" Diamond asked as he face lit up. "Then you must have her shield."

Steven was about to throw the stone when he stopped and looked to Diamond with a suspicious expression.

"Y-yeah…how do you know that?" Steven asked as he turned towards the Old King. "Who are you?"

"I am an old friend of your mothers." Diamond said as he stood up before the half-gem. "In fact you could say I am your u-"

"Steven!" a voice shouted out, drawing the attention of both Steven and Diamond.

As Steven turned to the direction of the voice, he saw Connie riding towards Steven on her bicycle. Steven then turned back to Diamond only to find that the Old King was gone. As Steven looked to the area in confusion, his attention was drawn back to Connie.

"Hey Steven is something wrong?" Connie asked as she approached Steven. "You looked worried."

"Hey was there someone behind me?" Steven asked Connie as they both sat beside each other on the beach.

"I didn't see anyone." Connie replied as she took out the latest issue of _Black and Blue_ by Parts the Idiot. "Must've been your imagination."

"Yeah…" Steven chuckled nervously. "Must've been indeed…"

As he sat by Connie as she read from the highly anticipated but long overdue third part of the series, Steven still thought about the strange man and what he knew about his mother, could he know things about the Gems too?

Come to think of it, he did look a lot like Pearl.

[*]


	12. The Goodbye

Original Idea by: Scraps

Collaboration work with: DeityDeviantWarrior

Characters Created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 12: Goodbye Master Diamond

[*]

 **Crystal Temple, Pearl's Room, several months later**

[*]

The room was filled with rushing water that poured from several large floating platforms, which in turn flowed down the edge of the larger platform beneath. As the water flowed smoothly and without flaw, the tranquility was disrupted by the sound of the door to the room opening and a lone Pearl rushing in. She quickly closed the door and placed her hand on it. As she heard a small clicking noise, Pearl turned around and leaned on the door. The long nosed Gem gasped for breath as she wiped her face and then looked at her hand, which had a black fluid smeared on her palm. The fluid began to lightly burn her hand and then intensify in pain. The Gem made a distressed grunt as she rushed over to the pool of the main platform and began to wash her hands in the water. As she did, Pearl saw her reflection in the water, she could see the scarring from the tears as well as her black shot eyes. She then thought about what had happened minutes ago, about how Steven had just left for her date and then Amethyst began to mock him, to insult him about something so precious to him, something that he cared about so much, perhaps even more than the Gems themselves.

"How dare she…." Pearl hissed as she washed her hands harder and harder, feeling the burning of her hands worsen as the water around her hands began to turn a shade of blue. "Amethyst knows how important this is for Steven and she's just…"

Pearl stopped scrubbing her hands as she lifted them from the water and examined them. The fluid was gone, but her hands were now raw from the scrubbing and bleeding. As she looked back to the water, she felt a slight sting on her cheek as a lone black tear trickled down her face. As she looked up and looked at it.

"She doesn't understand…" Pearl said as she felt the black fluid on her hand begin to burn again. "But soon…we'll fix that…won't we?"

As she looked back down to the water, she saw that her reflection was gone, and in its place, was Master Diamond. The long-nosed Gem gasped at the sight. The Old King was fully healed, his face and arm were fully restored as if he was never harmed. Before the Gem could respond, Diamond's arm shot out of the water and grabbed the Gem by the throat. Pearl gasped as she tried to break free, but it was no use as she watched the rest of her Master rise from the water and appear before her in his full glory.

"How long has it been Vestibulum?" Diamond said softly as he held his grip on the Gem. "How long have you served as my spy and informant?"

"For…for as long as I can remember…" Pearl gasped as she felt black tears burn down her cheeks. "I think it's been…fi-five-thousand years and…fourteen years…"

"Yes!" Diamond pulled Pearl closer as he glared deeply into the Gems eyes. He then released Peal onto the floor, causing the Gem to kneel before Diamond's feet and gasp for air, accidentally dropping a black tear onto Diamond's boot. Diamond then scoffed as he kicked Pearl in the face, knocking her back. As the Gem sat up and looked at felt her cracked Gem, she saw the Old King approach her and grab her by her throat again and lift her up.

"I've sacrificed too much and waited too long to have you ruin everything…AGAIN!" Diamond hissed at his servant. "Do you know how close you were to blowing your cover the last time you failed?"

"B-but I've been…loyal…so loyal to you…" Pearl pleaded weakly to her Master. "I've always served you with full intentions…"

"You have?" Diamond asked with raised eyebrows as he pulled Pearl closer.

"Y-yes Master…" Pearl replied weakly. "I live to serve you."

"You do?" Diamond asked with a slight nod.

"Yes…"

"You served me with full loyalty?" Diamond asked as he stroked his beard with his free hand. "Just me, and no one else?"

As Pearl was about to answer, she felt a lump in her throat stop her in her tracks as Diamond glared at her with his molten eyes. He then dropped Pearl onto the ground and turned to the center of the pool. Pearl watched as Diamond approached the center of the pool, pointed his arm to the center and clenched his fist. Pearl watched in horror as Diamond slowly raised his arm and from the center of the pool emerged a flagpole, along with a familiar flag. Pearl knew the flag as the same one Steven had found with Lion. Pearl felt sweat pour down her brow as she watched Diamond walk around the flag and examine it.

"This was the flag that my sister used during her full rebellion against my authority." Diamond explained to Pearl as he grabbed the flag and stroked the cloth in his hands. "She had this made after she returned to homeworld and organized her rebellion…"

Diamond then turned to Pearl, causing her to flinch.

"…with your help of course."

"But master…I was tasked with spying on her." Pearl pleaded as she rose off the ground and tried to defend herself. "How could I gain her trust unless I helped her with her rebellion?"

Diamond then tore the flag off the pole and stormed over to her Pearl. Pearl felt her arms shake as she watched Diamond look at the flag in his hands and then to her.

"I tasked you with spying on her, that is true." Diamond said as he rolled the flag in his hands. "But your primary purpose was to use the information to sabotage the rebellion from the inside, which you didn't do because you developed feelings for Rose."

Pearl flinched as Diamond walked around her, clenching the rolled up flag in his hand. Diamond stopped as he stood behind Pearl and approached her.

"Not only did you just lie to me…" Diamond hissed into Pearl's ear. "But your affections for my sister cost me the rebellion and five thousand years."

"But Master…" Pearl said as she hesitated softly. "She…she must have manipulated me…she… must have discovered that I was-"

Diamond quickly wrapped the flag around Pearl's neck and pulled tightly. The little Pearl choked as she tried to speak but all she could do was gasp lightly. Diamond then pulled her back as he held his ear close to Pearl, as if trying to hear what she was trying to say.

"What was that? You developed feelings for Rose?" Diamond said mockingly as he held the Gem tighter within his grip. "Not only that, but you also betrayed me because you "cared" for her and you have lied to me again?"

Pearl choked as she tried to beg, but all she could do was wheeze as she felt the flag constrict around her neck. Diamond then looked into Pearl's eyes before he kicked her legs, forcing her on her knees. Diamond then released his grip, only for the flag to continue to hold in place as if he was still holding on. The Old King then walked around the choking Pearl and knelt before her.

"Did you think that she could protect you from me, that she would protect you from me?" Diamond asked as he glared coldly into his Pearl's eyes. "You may be a Pearl, but you are also a Secundo Gem, my Secundo Gem. I created you with my own essence as I did with your "mother" Onychinos. But I can see that my sister has poisoned your loyalty and given your failure to acquire her vitae, and then your failure to kill her Gem spawn even after I gave you the opportunity to do so, I will have to make precautions once more."

Pearl's eyes widened as Diamond raised his hand and the flag noose around her neck pulled her towards the Gemian. Diamond then looked at his Pearl and placed his hand on her Gem.

"I can also see that you have been "involved" with Garnetum." Diamond said with an irritated tone as he closed his eyes. "I will have to deal with her after this, such a relationship seems rather…abnormal. I wonder which of them loves you more? Provided that they both do so."

Diamond then opened his eyes and grabbed Pearl's jaw, forcing her mouth open.

"Regardless, your interactions with the Gem will provide enough variety of essence..." Diamond explained to the restrained Pearl as he opened her mouth wider. "Just as I have used the essence of Howlite, Onychinos, and myself to create you, I will use Garnet's essence along with yours and mine, to create a new Secundo. Which will be used in case you fail me."

As Pearl struggled in Diamond's grip, she watched as Diamond's jaw split open and a long proboscis emerged from the base of his mouth. Pearl wheezed in horror as Diamond slowly lowered himself towards the Gem. The Gem felt the flag around her neck fall off as Diamond's proboscis shot down her throat. Pearl felt the long tube-like tongue slither down as he gripped her arms tightly. Pearl's felt her mind begin to fall blank as she felt the tongue plant itself in her body, which was followed by a burning sensation in her stomach. After several minutes of this, Diamond pulled his proboscis from the Gem's throat and stood up, retracing his proboscis and closing his jaw before he summoned a small cloth and wiped his mouth with it.

Pearl gasped as she fell on her hand, she felt the burning sensation in her stomach worsen as she felt the fluid begin to slowly rise up her throat. Pearl placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to hold it in, looking up to Diamond as he crossed his arms and watched with a cold glare of expectation. Suddenly, Pearl felt a hot fluid shoot up her throat and out her mouth. The long-nosed Gem gagged as she felt the hot bile flow through her fingers and onto the floor. Pearl then pulled her hand away and fall on her hands as she began to vomit a large amount of bile onto the ground before her. The bile was dark blue and had shades of black as well. As Pearl felt the last of the bile exit her mouth. She then felt a large round object begin to slowly rise up her throat. Pearl gasped and choked as she tried to spit up the object, much to the amusement of her Master.

At last. Pearl finally hacked up the object, which fell onto the puddle of dark-blue bile before Pearl threw up one last amount of bile before she fell to her side. Diamond then approached the weakened Pearl and leaned down towards her. Pointing at the object she threw up and levitating it between the two of them. Pearl watched as the bile trickled off the object, revealing an opaque white Gem.

"Wha…" Pearl muttered weakly as she gazed at the Gem before her. "I…is…"

"Yes Vestibulum, it is." Diamond replied as the Gem floated into his palm and he looked at it. "This is a new Secundo Gem, composed of the essence of you, Garnetum, and myself."

Pearl tried to stand up, but her body was too weak, as she looked at the puddle of bile, she saw her reflection within. Her gem was dimmer and cracked; her hair now had dark grey strands within it, her blue eyes now had a small blend of black in them, and her body was thinner.

"I believe I will call this Gem…Zirconia." Diamond said as he looked down to the Pearl beneath him. "She will make an efficient replacement should you fail me."

Diamond then felt a trembling hand grip the bottom of his robe. The Old King looked down to see the weak Pearl, soaked in bile, trying to stand up. Diamond sighed as he raised his arm with a clenching motion, lifting Pearl off the ground and on her feet. As she composed herself. Diamond walked before the door to her room and opened it.

"Follow." Diamond commanded his Pearl as he entered the door. Pearl looked down at the flag or Rose, stained in bile and crumpled on the floor, she then then looked to the door and entered it, closing it behind her.

[*]

 **Steven's house, kitchen, present day**

[*]

Diamond and Pearl exited the door to find themselves in the base of the Gem residence. This room was composed of the kitchen, living room, and Steven's room. Diamond then looked towards a wall, which bore the marks of combat, as if several spears were thrown towards the wall, or at some Gem before it. Diamond then noticed a small scorch mark on the ground and bent down to examine it. As he did, Pearl noticed a lone note sitting on the counter. Pearl grabbed the letter and began to read it.

[*]

Dear Pearl,

I know that you are suffering from the obsidian virus and I know you have been trying to control it, but it has been getting worst and worst. Amethyst and I are afraid that you will no longer be able to control yourself and become a threat to Steven or the others. We have gone to homeworld to search for a cure and we need you to stay away from Steven. You must also leave this letter for Steven when he gets back home. We cannot risk him getting hurt or infected.

Love,

Garnet

[*]

Pearl raised an eyebrow as she examined the note. It seemed odd that Garnet would leave this letter for Steven and Pearl when it was just for Pearl. As Diamond finished examining the scorch mark on the floor, he stood up and saw the letter in Pearl's hands.

"What is this?" Diamond said as he yanked the letter out of Pearl's hands and read it.

"Garnet left this for me." Pearl explained to her Master. "But she said to leave it for Steven too."

"That's because it's address for Steven only." Diamond explained as he waved his hand before the letter. "This letter was designed to create an illusion message; it was created by Topaz to hide their research. But not even the Taskmaster's inventions can fool me. _Revelabunt!_ "

Upon that command, the letter shimmered, and the words on the letter faded and new words appeared in their place. He then handed Pearl the letter and she began to read it.

[*]

Dear Steven,

If you are reading this, then Amethyst and I are already on a special mission to the Crystal Empire. I do not know how this has happened and I do not know if you will understand, but I think it is for your own safety if you know the truth. Pearl is suffering from The Obsidian Virus, a Gem pathogen that is responsible for the near-extinction of the gems who were not cured. Although Pearl has been able to keep control of it for years, now I fear the virus is starting to control her. This infection will cause Pearl to undergo a state of unpredictable psychosis. Because you are half-human, you are immune from the virus, but as long as Pearl is infected, you are in grave danger. Until Amethyst and I return with the cure, stay away from Pearl and do not interact with her as much as possible. If you see a black fluid discharge from Pearl, you must keep as far away from her as you can, I know that you care for Pearl, but no matter what she says, you have to stay as far away from her as you can. Be strong Steven, I can only hope that you can find this letter before we are too late.  
Love,  
Garnet

[*]

Pearl's eyes widened as she looked to Diamond, who crossed his arms and began to think.

"They used one of our old transport scrolls to take them to the old Gemian temple." Diamond pondered. "It's obvious that they will discover that the Obsidian Virus does not exist."

"What do we do?" Pearl asked Diamond, who looked out the window as he continued to think.

"Fortunately, the scrolls do not function the same as a warp pad, and there is a delay in their deliver time." Diamond explained as he looked to Pearl coldly. "A warp to the temple and back will take them five months, enough time to kill the human and take Rose's vitae."

Pearl flinched slightly before she nodded. Diamond then turned back and saw Steven riding on lion towards the temple. As Pearl approached him and saw Steven, she noticed that the boy's clothing was all ruffled and dirty, and his hair was a mess, which was usual for Steven.

"Do not fail me again…" Diamond said as he walked towards the warp pad and stood upon it. "…I expect you know the price of failure, do you?"

Before Pearl could respond, Diamond was gone, leaving Pearl alone in the house with the note in hand. As she heard Steven opening the door, she quickly bubbled the note and poofed it away. She then turned to Steven and smiled.

"Oh Steven, your home!" Pearl said as she ran up to the boy and hugged him. "How did the date go? Did you two have a fun time?"

"I don't know…" Steven said hesitantly as he sat on the couch. "Everything was perfect at the star, but then Connie and I…fused…I think…and it felt…different."

"Oh Steven, you both fuse into Stevonnie all the time." Pearl reassured the half-gem as she hugged him. "But I think the reason you feel different is because you love her."

"I guess…" Steven said as he looked at his hands. "I wonder if that's what Garnet feels…I should ask her."

"Well you can ask her after she and Amethyst come back from a mission." Pearl informed Steven along with a pat on his head. "Until then, it's time for bed."

"Okay Pearl." Steven replied as he stood up and walked up to his bed. "G'nigh Pearl, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Steven." Pearl said as she smiled towards him. "Sweet dreams."

As she stood up and walked through the Gem door into her room, she closed the door behind her and stood before it.

"Rose…please forgive me…" Pearl whispered as she thought about what she had to do. "Steven…Garnet…Amyth…"

Pearl sunk onto her knees and whimpered softly as she curled up on the floor. Pearl than began to weep softly, trying her best not to disturb Steven.

[*]

 **Rose's hill, Topside, five months later**

[*]

Diamond stood before the cliff of the hillside, looking out towards the wide sea before him. As he did, he thought about that was about to transpire and what he had learned. As he did, he turned around and saw a small moth flutter before him.

"How appropriate…" Diamond said to the moth. "But I would prefer your true form at this moment."

The moth then shined into a bright light as it morphed into Pearl, who kneeled before the Old King.

"Master…I have news about Steven." Pearl said to Diamond.

"I know…the human has…spread his essence." Diamond said with an irritated tone as he turned to the horizon behind him. "I was originally going to punish you for delaying your mission for so long, but I can see that this was a blessing in disguise. Therefore, I have more details for your mission."

"Of course Master." Pearl replied as she stood up. "What are your orders."

"In addition to Steven and Lion…" Diamond commanded as he looked to Pearl. "You will also kill his mate, their spawn, and his father as well and harvest their Vitae."

Pearl froze at the command. She understood why Steven had to die, but Connie and Greg too? Diamond noticed her hesitation and turned towards her to explain.

"I do not need to explain why Connie has to die, only that Steven has divided his vitae among the spawn, like his mother." Diamond explained. "The only difference is because of his nature; he will not dissipate like Rose did. But his offspring still have the vitae of Rose, which must be harvested, along with the carrier."

"And Greg?" Pearl asked. "What about him?"

"The one known as "Greg" still has small fragments of Rose's essence from the conception of their child, which I must acquire along with his essence." "Diamond replied as he put his hands behind his back. "In addition, he also violated a deal we made ages ago."

"Wh-what do you mean "ages ago"?" Pearl asked the Old King.

"That does not concern you." Diamond said to the Pearl before him. "You will capture all of them and squeeze out every last drop of Vitae, I have constructed specialized chambers in the catacombs to effectively harvest their vitae. This is the last opportunity before the other return, provided that the traps at the temple did not finish them first…"

As Diamond turned away from Pearl, the long-nosed Gem looked back to the city behind her and thought about Greg, Connie, and Steven, she thought about all their adventures, and all the memories they made with each other. She then thought about Rose and the kindness she had for Pearl, seeing her as not a slave or a tool, but as a friend and companion. As she looked up to Diamond, she felt a single tear, as clear as crystal, trickle down her cheek as she felt her cheeks clench.

"…Gems will be harvested from the remnants of the cluster and the kindergartens to be used for-"

As Diamond continued to speak about his plan, Pearl felt something she never felt before, a feeling she had never felt as she then interjected her Master with a single word.

"No…"

Diamond halted as he slowly turned to Pearl and glared at her. Pearl hesitated slightly but then recomposed herself.

"What did you say?" Diamond asked softly as he turned his body towards the Pearl behind him.

"I…I'm not doing this." Pearl said as she stood her ground towards the Old King. "I won't kill them."

"Vestibulum…" Diamond hissed as he began to walk slowly towards Pearl, clenching his fist as he did so. "…you forget that you serve me and I command you to follow my orders!"

"Not anymore!" Pearl shouted as she summoned her spear and aimed it at the Gemian. "I'm not your slave anymore, and I won't let you hurt my family…I won't let you hurt Rose's family."

Diamond was thrown back by the sudden rebellion of his servant. The Pearl composed of his essence, who he broke into servitude, who knelt at his whim, was aiming a blade towards him in the name of his sister. Pearl saw Diamond's face flush dark blue with rage as he let out a deafening roar and summoned his mace. Pearl flinched in shock at the energy of the Old King, but she stood her ground as she prepared to attack.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?" Diamond roared at Pearl as he lunged towards her. "I'M THE ONE IN CONTROL! I'M ALWAYS IN CONTROL!

Pearl dodged the attack as Diamond smashed his mace into the ground. Pearl then threw her spear at Diamond, only for the Gemian to bat the spear away with his mace before he bolted towards Pearl, who summoned another spear and clashed weapons.

"You think you can escape me?" Diamond hissed to Pearl as he enforced his weapon. "You are a tool, a means to ensure my victory! My sister may have inspired you, but in the end, you are nothing!"

"You may see me as nothing, but Rose made me feel like I am everything!" Pearl exclaimed as she began to push forward. "And that is the same for Steven!"

Pearl pushed forward and slashed Diamond on the back.

"For the Gems!"

Diamond fired his mace at Pearl and she dodged it. Diamond then swung it around like a flail and try to hit Pearl, only for her to summersault above the Old King and stab him in the shoulder.

"For Beach City…For Earth!"

Diamond roared as he lunged towards Pearl and tried to punch her, only for her to dodge the attack and slash him across the chest. Diamond then fell to his knees as he looked up to the Pearl standing above him. Pearl raised her spear and aimed it at his head.

"And especially for Rose Quartz."

As she was about to stab Diamond, she suddenly felt a sharp burning pain in her chest as she felt her body get knocked back onto her ground, she then looked up and saw Diamond standing before her, unscathed with Mace in hand. Pearl stammered in confusion as she tried to summon another mace, only for Diamond to lift her up in the air and slam her into the ground. Pearl then looked up to see Diamond dissipating his mace as he grabbed her and lifted her up again.

"H-h-ow…" Pearl stammered weakly. "I…was…winning…"

"Oh my poor little _proditorem_ …" Diamond said as he glared at his Pearl. "I told you…I am always in control, and my powers are far greater than those of a mere Pearl. Case in point…"

Diamond then open his mouth and bit down onto Pearl's shoulder. The long-nosed Gem shrieked in pain as she felt her shoulder burn like fire. As Diamond released his grip and drop Pearl to the ground. She shuddered as she felt her body shake violently. Diamond watched as the bite on Pearl's shoulder fade away and her eyes become fully blackshot.

"Normal punishments will not be enough for this, and I still have some use from you." Diamond said as he extended his arm towards her. "So I suppose we will have to make my lie a truth, will we not?

As Pearl shuttered on the ground violently, Diamond clenched his hand and uttered a command to the Gem:

" _Kungoganiza kuti akuyendetsa._ "

Upon the command, Pearl stopped shuttering and slowly rose from the ground and stood before the Old King.

"You will serve me without question nor objection." Diamond said to the Gem. "You will also follow my orders to the letter, is that clear?"

"Of course Master." Pearl said as a smile stretched across her face. "I live to serve you."

"Good…" Diamond said to the brainwashed Pearl. "You will harvest the Vitae from Rose Quartz's child, lion, his mate, their children, and his father. Is that clear?"

"Understood Master." Pearl bowed to the Old King. "I will get started right away."

"So be it." Diamond said as he turned to the horizon before him, hearing the sound of Pearl absconding away to begin her mission. After a few minutes alone, Diamond then turned around to see Rose Quartz standing before him. Diamond flinched for a moment before he raised an eyebrow

"Diamond…" Rose said softly as she approached the Old King. "Please, stop this madness, you know that this won't end well for the Universe.

"You are wrong…" Diamond said as he walked around the grounds around him. "What I will do will preserve the Universe perfectly. I will establish an era of pure order. There will be no chaos, no war, no fear or hate, only peace. I will erase the corruption of free will and ensure everlasting harmony within the Universe. All the beings of the Universe, Gem and organic, have squandered our mother's gift, and it is up to me to save them from themselves."

"But what about their lives? What about their future?" Rose asked as she crossed her arms. "What kind of existence will they have is they cannot think for themselves, they would be no better off as machines."

"So you believe that extinction is preferable to submission?" Diamond said to Rose. "You honestly would allow them to kill each other and destroy their planets than to be saved? You think that I should stop and leave them be?"

"Yes Diamond!" Rose said as she approached her Brother. "It's not in our place to interfere with their lives. We need to let them be as they are."

Diamond looked to the large tree and scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"It is funny…" Diamond said to Rose as she approached him.

"What?" Rose asked as she stopped moving.

Diamond then turned to Rose and glared right at her.

"You sound an awful lot like Topaz, do you not?" Diamond asked.

Diamond then summoned his mace and lunged at Rose, who dodged the attack and fired a bolt of gold every at Diamond before she shined a golden light and turned into Topaz. Diamond then appeared before his sibling and smacked them in the face. Topaz shot back and took their head as they summoned their lance.

"Impressive…" Topaz scoffed as they spat on the ground. "I would think my shapeshifting was flawless, we don't have the limitations like the Gems do but, what gave it away?"

"You forgot to add her scars." Diamond replied with a smile as he pointed to his shoulder. "Or perhaps you did such out of…gult?"

Topaz gritted their teeth as they lunged forward and fired like a bold of energy. Diamond then dodged the attack and fired his mace at Topaz, hitting them in the back and causing them to crash onto the ground. Topaz then quickly shot up as Diamond appeared next to them and swung his mace.

"It took you long enough, _timidum_." Diamond shouted to Topaz as they lunged back. "I assume you were either imprisoning more of your Secundos or building some super weapon?"

"I... came to try and talk to you." Topaz said as they dissipated their weapon. "I know that Rose is…"

"Dead?" Diamond interjected as he dissipated his mace. "Yes, and as we speak, my servants are finishing the job."

"What do you mean?" Topaz asked with a concerned expression.

"I would think your future vison would have told you about Rose's child." Diamond explained. "Rose mated with a…outsider…and created a hybrid, who carries her whole essence. Now my servants will kill him and acquire his essence, and once I have yours, I will be able to liberate this Universe of the evil drowning it."

"This isn't the answer brother..." Topaz pleaded to their elder brother. "…these creatures, it's in their nature to have flaws. They are entitled to make their own choices, to live by their own mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes Diamond, even you."

Diamond paused for a moment before he turned away from his sibling and crossed his arms behind his back.

"I do not make mistakes Topaz…" Diamond stated coldly to his sibling as he looked back to them with a molten red glare. "…I erase them."

Topaz hesitated as they then clenched their hands. As they were about to act, Diamond quickly interjected.

"If you attack, I will send your Secundos on you." Diamond stated as he looked back to the ocean. "Keep in mind that if you fight me, you will fight alone…and you will die alone."

Topaz hesitated as they looked to the ground before them. As they felt their hands shake and their teeth clench. They looked up to Diamond and gave a mocking smile.

"Congratulations brother, you did it, you've won! You're the Universe's true savior!" Topaz said mockingly to Diamond, who looked back towards them with a cold glare as he watched his sibling turn around and begin to walk away before they stopped.

"However, I so have to be honest though…" Topaz said as they turned back towards Diamond, who saw the Gemian broken smile and tears flowing from their eyes. "…I…I liked it better when you were the hero."

With that, Topaz disappeared in a flash, and Diamond turned back to the Ocean. As he gazed upon the crystal waters, he pondered over why they let Topaz escape? As he pondered his decision, he felt the light breeze of the wind blow and turned to see the large tree standing before him. Diamond then saw that the breeze had thrown three small flowers loose and they floated over the cliff and down towards the water below, Diamond looked back up towards the ocean.

"Kings of three, that were we, but who is the one who will be: the one who will free this Universe from corruption and evil? The one who will betray his family, who will be willing to kill their kin without mercy or remorse?" Diamond softly said to himself as he felt burning tears of Obsidian roll down his cheeks. "I will take on that role, I will bring my mace down upon those who oppose me and the justice I shall bring to this Universe. I will strike down all of my foes without hesitation…without mercy… nor remorse, so I am Order. I am the Master. I. Am. Diamond, the Old King…"

With that Diamond sighed and looked towards the sun that was setting in the distance. Diamond watched as the orange orb sunk into the distance and vanish, knowing that soon he would be in alone and engulfed within the darkness. But even as he could feel the darkness begin to control him, he found the faint warmth and the orange light of the sun safe and calming, it felt

For the first time in ages in her life since he and his siblings first breathed life, Diamond felt safe…

"Okay…I'm ready."

{*}

 _In the first year, Diaspore extracted all of her strength and power, forming it into her first born. He was known as Diamond, The Old King, and he was the exemplar of fear._

 _In the second year, Diaspore extracted all of her wisdom and knowledge, forming it into her second born. They were known as Topaz, The Taskmaster, and they were the exemplar of inspiration._

 _In the final year of her life, Diaspore extracted all of her emotion and compassion, and formed it into her last born. She was known as Rose Quartz, The Lion, and she was the exemplar of motivation._

 _As the three children looked to their Crystal Mother, they watched as the last fragments of her life faded before them. The three exemplars wept for their mother as her physical form began to disappear before them, begging her to stay._

 _"Doth not weep f'r me mine precious children, f'r I will always be part of thou and be by thy side until the end. I only ask f'r thou to tend to this Universe and keep the ranker good in mind. Care f'r this universe, and all within as thou would f'r each other. F'r with mine death, I give upon them a free life. See to it that mine gift is well spent. Reliquum silentium est."_

 _With that, the Crystal Mother's body formed into a bright light and burst into trillions upon trillions of lights, scattering across the vast Universe. Leaving only the three Gemians behind._

 _"What are we supposed to do now?" Topaz asked their siblings._

 _"We do what Gemia had tasked us with." Diamond replied as he looked to the stars above. "We do what she made us for, to finish what she started."_

 _With that, Diamond summoned a portal and pointed to it._

 _"Now come along my siblings, we have a Universe to maintain."_

 _Rose and Topaz looked to each other as they entered the portal. As Diamond looked back to the stars, he sighed as he entered the portal. As it closed behind them, the first chapter of their story had just begin, and with it, the first chapter of many stories to come._

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
